My lovely Bento
by Yupi Yupi
Summary: Hinata mencintainya, itulah mengapa ia menyerahkan segalanya untuk Naruto. Pria yang dicintainya sejak tahun terakhir sekolahnya dimulai. Bahkan ia rela jika Naruto terus menyentuhnya. meskipun hanya menjadi sebuah Bento/FirstFic/re-Upload/Don't Like Don't Read!/RnR?CHAPTER 8 UPDATE!
1. Prouloug

**My Lovely Bento**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~ The Story is Mine ~

.

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

.

* * *

Notif :

 _ **Bentō**_ _(_ _弁当_ _atau_ _べんとう_ _ **?**_ _)_ atau _**o-bentō**_ adalah istilah bahasa Jepang untuk makanan bekal berupa nasi berikut lauk-pauk dalam kemasan praktis yang bisa dibawa-bawa dan dimakan di tempat lain (wikia)

* * *

Konoha _Gakuen_ adalah sekolah yang besar dan terkenal sampai pejuru negeri Jepang. Sekolah yang luas dan dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi dari kalangan menengah keatas. Karena sebagian besar siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah di sekolah ini adalah orang yang berada. Maka saham untuk sekolahpun bertambah banyak dan dibuatlah sekolah yang megah nan luas ini.

Dan disinilah dia,

Berbaring di taman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi dan jarang dikunjungi baik oleh para siswa maupun para _staff_ sekolah. Tempat yang cocok sebagai tempat untuk menyendiri bukan?

Taman ini tidaklah buruk, bahkan bisa dibilang taman yang cukup nyaman untuk bersantai atau menghilangkan penat hanya dengan berdiam diri disana. Mungkin alasan utama mengapa taman ini tak dikunjungi adalah tempatnya yang sedikit jauh dari pusat keramaian sekolah. Ya, itulah alasannya.

Tapi mungkin tidak semua orang disekolah yang tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini, Contohnya adalah dia. dia dan pria yang kini berada diatasnya yang tengah melumat bibirnya dengan liar.

Mereka berciuman, tapi itu tidak terlihat seperti ciuman antar remaja yang biasa. Ciuman itu terkesan panas dan penuh dengan nafsu. Gadis itu, Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ia hanya bisa diam dan menerima perlakuan sang pria. Mau bagaimanapun, dia tak akan menang dengan lelaki yang kini menguasainya. Tenaga pria itu sangat besar.

Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang terkenal sebagai gadis aneh yang pemalu. Ia tak terlalu mencolok dan berkesan biasa saja. Tapi jika diperhatikan, dengan sifatnya yang pemalu dan sering menunjukan rona merah dipipinya membuatnya terlihat manis dan menarik.

Setiap lelaki pasti tau, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang berusaha mendekatinya dan berakhir dengan penolakan halus dari Hinata. Tidak sedikit dari teman-teman gadis dikelasnya merasa iri dan sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Hinata, dari awal ia memang tak terlalu ahli dalam soal bersosialisasi. Baginya, sendirianpun tak masalah dari pada membuat orang lain merasa tidak nyaman.

Itulah Hinata.

Dalam kondisi sekarangpun, Ia tak mampu menoIak apa yang dilakukan si pria padanya. hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima apa yang si pria lakukan. Ciuman yang diberikan si pria terkesan ganas dan liar namun masih terkendali. Tangan si pria yang kekar melilit tubuhnya yang tak berdaya dibawah kekangan tangan _Tan_ -nya.

Ia melepaskan pautannya pada si gadis dan bangun dari posisinya. Wajah Hinata yang aslinya berwarna putih kini menjadi semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus. Pun dengan jantungnya, jantungnya yang sedari awal tak pernah berdetak dengan normal saat ia bersama dengan pria ini.

Sejak pertama ia mengenal Naruto.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka sampai detik ini. Pria yang tadi tengah menciumnya sekaligus orang yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata bangun dari posisinya tadi dengan malu-malu dan sedikit kikuk. Tangannya mencoba memeluk dirinya sendiri. Seragamnya yang berantakan menjadi alasannya. kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing dan bibirnya sedikit membengkak.

"Hari ini menyenangkan. Bukan?" Ujarnya ringan pada Hinata dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

" _Ups_!... seragammu berantakan, biar kubantu!" Naruto mencoba merapikan seragam Hinata yang berantakan karena ulahnya tadi. Hinata membiarkan Naruto merapihkan seragamnya, Ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil memperhatikan tangan kekar Naruto yang masih berusaha merapihkan seragamnya. Jatungnya menggebu, Hinata takut jika suara jantungnya kini dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Jika kalian berfikir mereka adalah Sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, kalian benar-benar keliru. Karena sebenarnya...

"Seperti biasa. Kau adalah _Bento_ -ku yang paling lezat-ttebayo!" Ujarnya pada Hinata.

Ya..

Hinata hanyalah sebuah _Bento_ bagi Naruto. Dan itulah kenyataannya. Setiap bel istirahat berbunyi, itu adalah tanda bagi para siswa Konoha _Gakuen_ untuk beristirahat dari penatnya pelajaran yang telah mereka pelajari. Sebagian besar siswa pasti akan memakan _bento_ yang telah mereka beli atau _bento_ yang telah dibuat sendiri di rumah. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Baginya, Bento yang dapat membuat laparnya hilang adalah gadis yang kini berada disampingnya, Hinata.

"bel akan segera berbunyi. Hinata, Aku harus cepat! Kalau tidak Sakura-chan akan mencariku"

Lagi-lagi Nama itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ya, Sakura adalah kekasih Naruto. Walaupun tak terlihat. Namun, ada raut kecewa di wajah Hinata.

Naruto mengelus pelan kepala Hinata. "Kau juga harus bergegas. Terima Kasih untuk hari ini, Hinata. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan!" Ucapnya dengan tulus dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Kini, Hinata hanya dapat melihat punggung itu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Ia memasang sebuah senyuman getir yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun."

.

.

 _~To be Continue~_

* * *

Hai-hai~ Yupi disini~

Pertama-tama Yupi ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan saat peng- _upload_ -an kemarin T^T entah kenata jadi _error_ seperi itu.. setelah baca review dari minna-sama sekalian Yupi jadi kaget T^T.. terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memberi tahu Yupi.. _Arigato Gozaimasu_!

Kali ini Yupi sudah perbaiki! ^^ Mohon bantuannya pada para pembaca sekalian bila ada kesalahan. Oh iya! Fic ini akan lanjut jika respon dari para pembaca sekalian bagus~ jika respon minna-sama tidak terlalu baik, maka fic ini tak akan berlanjut.. karena ini Fic pertama Yupi jadi Yupi agak deg-degan!

Akhir Kata,

 _Mind to Review?_


	2. How We Met That Time

**My Lovely Bento**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~ The Story is Mine ~

.

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

* * *

 _ **Notif:**_

 _ **Bentō**_ _(_ _弁当_ _atau_ _べんとう_ _ **?**_ _)_ atau _**o-bentō**_ adalah istilah bahasa Jepang untuk makanan bekal berupa nasi berikut lauk-pauk dalam kemasan praktis yang bisa dibawa-bawa dan dimakan di tempat lain (wikia)

* * *

Surai Indigonya menari bersama angin. Kulitnya dapat merasakan sejuknya udara hari ini. Ia mencoba merapihkan rambutnya dan memastikan rambutnya tak berantakan. Baiklah, Kini ia benar-benar siap! Hyuuga Hinata, Kini telah siap memulai Masa terakhir SMAnya.

Konoha Gakuen, Sekolah Menengah Atas yang pastinya sangat terkenal seantero Jepang. Sekolah yang megah berisi Kumpulan anak-anak berada dan terjamin memiliki masa depan yang cemerlang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para penerus perusahaan dari orang tua mereka.

Tapi ada juga yang tidak. Salah satunya adalah Hinata, dia bukan dari keluarga kaya. Bahkan kini ia hidup sebatang kara. Kedua Orang tuanya telah meninggal. Ia memang memiliki saudara seperti pamannya,bibinya dan sepupunya Neji. Namun, karena konflik antara ayahnya dan Saudaranya membuat keluarga ini terbelah menjadi dua. Kubu ayahnya dan kubu Pamannya. Entahlah apa yang membuat keduanya terpisah dan kini saling mengacuhkan.

Konflik tak berujung itu kini berimbas pada Hinata. Ayahnya meninggal 8 bulan yang lalu karena penyakitnya yang telah lama ia derita, sementara Ibu Hinata telah meninggal saat Hinata menginjak usia 5 tahun.

Ia hanya tinggal di apartemen yang sangat sederhana berukuran minimalis. Dan soal kebutuhan sehari-hari dan sekolahnya. Ayahnya telah memberikan asuransi untuk sekolahnya dan juga tabungan yang sangat cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Syukurlah Hinata juga bukan tipe orang yang boros.

Ayah Hinata sangat menyayangi putrinya. Oleh karena itu dari jauh hari ia telah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Hinata agar Hinata hidup dengan tenang. Seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya dan ingin putri kecilnya bahagia. Hinata tahu itu, karena ia juga sangat menyayangi Ayahnya sebanyak Ayahnya menyayanginya.

Tahun ajaran baru maka itu berarti kelas yang baru akan segera Hinata hadapi. Para siswa bergerombol saling dorong medorong untuk melihat papan pengumuman. Memastikan dimana kelas yang akan mereka tempati selama satu tahun ini. Benar-benar suasana yang tak terkendali.

Hinata melangkah pelan, hanya bisa melihat keadaan itu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. ia dapat membayangkan jika ia ikut bergabung dalam kerumunan siswa disana pasti ia sudah terjepit-jepit dan kehabisan nafas. apa daya, Hinata memiliki tubuh yang tergolong mungil. Tubuhnya tak cukup tinggi untuk melihat papan pengumuman itu dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kesana?" Lirihnya pelan. Mungkinkah ia harus masuk dalam kerumunan itu? Ha! Mustahil. Bagaimana jika ia terdorong dan jatuh dilantai. Lalu lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana kalau dirinya terinjak-injak? Baiklah, masuk dalam kerumunan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Kau kesulitan ya?" Ucap seseorang.

Hinata menoleh kesumber suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang pemuda beriris _S_ _apphire_ bertubuh kekar dan memiliki rambut pirang yang sedikit mencolok berdiri disampingnya. Iris birunya terpaku menatap para siswa yang berada dalam kondisi chaos sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

" _itu_ \- Kau bertanya padaku?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

Alis pria itu terangkat dan kini menatapnya. "Memangnya siapa lagi?" Seringai nakal kini menghiasi bibirnya.

"Eh? A-aku tidak kesulitan kok" jawab Hinata dengan kikuk. Pria itu malah menaikan sebelah alisnya semakin tinggi dan memasang wajah heran. Hinata mencoba untuk berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Walaupun sebenarnya Hinata benar-benar gugup sekarang. Yah, Hinata memang pemalu. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengobrol dengan lelaki namun tetap saja ia merasa canggung.

"Kau yakin?" Pria mencoba menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan ukuran tubuh Hinata "kau sangat kecil dan aku yakin kau tak bisa melihat apapun dari sini"

"Sungguh! Aku-aku tak apa-apa" Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya pada pria itu. Kini, pria itu dapat melihat dengan jelas rona merah di wajah gadis itu. Pria itu masih menunjukan wajah datarnya sambil mengamati Hinata yang masih merasa canggung dan malu.

"Siapa Namamu?" Tanyanya cepat.

"Eh? Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata" kini Hinata bertanya-tanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini sekarang? Ia mulai curigai pria pirang disampingnya ini akan mencatat namanya untuk dijadikan salah satu anak yang akan ia masuk dalam daftar anak yang akan pria itu Bully.

 _Oh, Tidak! Mungkinkah begitu_ Batinnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba pria itu melangkah mendekati kerumunan itu. Matanya tampak mencari sesuatu yang tertulis di papan pengumuman yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa.

"Itu Dia!" Ucap pria itu lantang. Kini pria itu menghampiri Hinata dan Menarik tangannya. Hinata terkejut, pria ini tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan menariknya mendekat ke arah papan pengumuman "Ikut aku! Aku melihat namamu. Itu disebelah sana!"

"A-ano... aku tetap tidak bisa melihatnya. Terlalu banyak orang"

Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Payah! Tidak ada pilihan lain!" Pria itu berjalan pelan. Iris Hinata tetap mengamati gerak-gerik pria itu. Kali ini pria itu tepat dibelakangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata.

" _Eh_? Apa yang- Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah Hinata kini memerah. Demi Tuhan, ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan pria. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dan kini ia merasakan kakinya kini tak bertapak lagi di lantai. Ternyata pria blonde itu kini mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Hinata meronta "kyaa.. apa yang kau lakukan? Tu-turunkan aku!"

"Apa sekarang kau bisa melihatnya? Namamu! Coba lihat Namamu disana!" Jelas pria itu tegas.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan kini ia mencari Namanya ke arah yang tadi pria itu katakan, semakin cepat ia menemukan namanya semakin cepat pria ini melepaskannya. Okay, tubuhnya memang kecil dan lemah tapi jangan pernah menyepelekan matanya.

' _Baiklah Hinata, Focus! Cari namamu dan akhiri semua ini_ ' Gerutunya dalam hati. Tak butuh waktu yang lama Hinata mencari namanya. Senyumnyapun tersungging "Itu dia! Namaku! Kelas 3-B!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya pria itu antusias dan menurunkan tubuh Hinata dari gendongannya. "Kau hebat, Hinata!" Pria itu memamerkan senyumannya. Hinata yang melihat senyuman itu merasa terkesan. Senyuman yang begitu ceria dan penuh semangat. Senyuman yang membuat orang lain merasa hangat.

" _A-ano_..." Hinata memaikan jarinya. Pria itu menatapnya heran " _Hm_? Apa?"

"Itu... _Arigato gozaimasu_!" Hinata membungkukan badannya dengan cepat sebagai tanda terima kasih dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau baik sekali, kuharap aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu suatu saat nanti" Hinatapun beranjak pergi.

Pria itu tertegun sambil melihat kepergian Hinata. Seringai muncul kembali diwajah _tan_ nya "terlalu cepat untukmu berterima kasih, Hinata"

.

.

Hari ini tak begitu buruk, sejauh ini Hinata berhasil melewatinya dengan sangat baik. Ada beberapa anak yang dulu sekelas dengannya. Meskipun tak semua anak masuk kelas. Tapi beberapa dari mereka dengan senang hati membantunya jika ia kesulitan. Contohnya seperti sekarang, ia berada di sebuah taman kecil yang sangat sepi ini. Tempat ini berada di taman belakang sekolah, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa tempat ini begitu sepi?

Tapi itu tidak penting, yang terpenting disini adalah Teman-teman yang telah mengenalnya menjelaskan kepada murid lainnya bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang pemalu dan lebih suka sendirian. Dan dengan mudahnya mereka dapat mengerti akan kebiasaan Hinata tersebut. Terima kasih, _Kami-sama!_

Hinata mengamati keadaan sekitar, Tak ada siapapun disana. Dengan perlahan Hinata membaringkan dirinya di rumput. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan merasakan suasana nyaman yang kini sedang ia nikmati. Senyuman kecil hadir di wajahnya.

"Kau memang suka sendirian ya?"

Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan Hinata sampai Hinata memekik dan melompat menjauh."Kau!"

Pria yang tadi menolongnya berada disebelahnya dan tersenyum polos "Hai, Hyuuga Hinata."

Lagi-lagi pria tadi. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Apa pria ini mengikutinya?

"Jika kau berpikir aku mengikutimu. Jawabannya tentu saja tidak!" Pria itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Hinata mengerjap. ' _Bagaimana_ _dia_ _melakukannya? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?_ '

"Dan jika kau bertanya dari mana aku tahu. Itu tak penting"

 _Sial_ , Lagi-lagi pria ini membaca pikirannya. Pria itu dengan santai segera duduk disamping Hinata. otomatis Hinata mencoba menggeser tubuhnya agar jarak diantara mereka semakin jauh.

"Kau tak perlu takut, aku bukanlah orang jahat."alis pria itu berkerut. "Oh ya, tadi pagi aku telah menolong, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. Lagi-lagi Hinata merasa gugup hingga Hinata menundukan wajahnya sambil memaikan jarinya.

"Hey~ aku sudah mengenalmu tapi kau belum mengenalku" ucap Pria itu riang.

benar juga, ia masih belum tahu siapa pria disebelahnya ini. Ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata" Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto"

Dengan ragu Hinata meraih uluran tangan Naruto. " _emm_.. Hyuuga Hinata. Sa-Salam kenal. Namikaze- _san_ "

Alis Naruto kembali berkerut saat Hinata menaggilnya begitu. "Oh! Ayolah Hinata, kau seperti sedang memanggil nama Ayahku!" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

Hinata melirik Naruto pelahan "l-lalu.. bagaimana aku memanggilmu?"

Seulas senyuman tersunging di wajah Naruto. " Naruto. kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "baiklah, Na-Naruto- _san_?".

Naruto kembali memutar matanya. "ayolah Hinata, Kau bisa memanggilku secara biasa. Tak perlu dengan sopan seperti itu."

Hinata ragu sejenak " _eh-ano_... Na-Naruto...- _kun_?"

Senyuman yang lebih cerah tersunging di wajah tampannya " Itu lebih baik. Salam kenal, Hinata."

Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenum manis "Salam kenal, Naruto- _kun_ "

Naruto tertegun. Ini kedua kalinya ia Hinata tersenyum. Tapi senyuman kali ini berbeda. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Hinata memiliki senyuman yang indah. Dan senyuman itu juga membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

Tangan mereka masih berpautan. Hinata sedikit merasa tak nyaman, tak ada tanda-tanda tangannya akan dilepaskan oleh Naruto. " _A-ano_ , Naruto- _kun_... Tanganku. Apa kau bisa me-melepaskannya?"

Naruto melirik tangan mereka yang masih berpautan. Ia kembali menatap wajah gadis disebelahnya itu. Pipinya yang merona, sikapnya yang kikuk, kulitnya yang putih, tangannya yang lembut. ' _Dia.. Cantik_.'

"Kau tahu Hinata? Bukan seperti itu cara berkenalan di Eropa" kata Naruto dengan cepat sambil menarik lembut tangan Hinata. Secara otomatis tubuh Gadis itu mendekat padanya.

" _eh_? A-apa maksudmu?" Hinata menatapnya Bingung. Kini, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Hinata adalah gadis yang polos.

Senyuman nakal menghiasi bibirnya. "biar kuberi tahu. Pertama, jarak diantara kita harus dekat.." Naruto menarik tubuh gadis itu semakin dekat padanya. Hinata sendiri tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "dan saling bertatapan.." Tangannya kini meraih dagu Hinata. Keduanyapun berpandangan. Iris _Shappire_ miliknya dan iris _Amethys_ Hinata bertemu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinta dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa birunya mata Naruto. ia tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya. _Oh_! Tidak. Hinata lemah dengan tatapan ini.

"Dan... melakukan ini" dengan cepat Naruto menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Mata Hinata melebar. Apa-apaan ini? Pria ini menciumnya.

Tangan Hinata dengan cepat mencoba mendorong dada Naruton dan ia juga mencoba melepaskan pautan bibir mereka. Tapi, tenaga Naruto begitu kuat. Naruto tak membiarkannya memberontak.

Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas. Hinata dengan cepat menyentuh bibirnya dan menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Naruto. Naruto tersungkur kebelelakang dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ahahaha.. aku hanya bercanda. Itu bukanlah cara berkenalan di Eropa, tapi itu hanya-" kata-katanya terputus begitu saja saat melihat apa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Hinata menangis. Wajahnya merona, badannya bergetar, dan wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Gadis itu masih berusaha menghapus air matanya kembali menyentuh bibir yang tadi dicium oleh Naruto. " _hiks..hiks_..."

"kau... Hinata, jangan bilang.. itu ciuman petamamu?" tanya Naruto pelan. Hinata masih tak menjawab apa-apa. Bahkan kali ini gadis itu tak menatapnya. Hinata ketakutan. Ia takut pada Naruto.

"Aku.." suara Hinata terdengar parau. Ia masih berusaha menahan tangisanya. "Aku membencimu!" Dengan cepat Hinata berdiri dan berlari pergi dari tempat itu, Naruto kini hanya bisa menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin jauh hingga ia tak dapat melihatnya lagi

.

.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 10.00 dan ini masih terlalu cepat untuk kembali belajar bagi sebagian orang. Biasanya para siswa memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan sekedar memabaca buku di perpustakaan atau mungkin kantin.

Tapi Mungkin pria pirang ini lebih memilih kantin sebagai pilihannya. Yang benar saja jika ia harus menghabiskan waktu ditempat menyedihkan yang bernama perpustakaan. tentu saja dia tak sendirian, kini dia bersama teman-temannya, duduk di tepat yang biasanya memereka selalu duduki. Seperti biasa, mereka sedang bergurau atu berdiskusi tentang permainan olahraga atau sebagainya. Tapi sepertinya tidak semua dari mereka ikut dalam diskusi tersebut. Siapa lagi selain Namikaze Naruto.

Pikirannya tengah menerawang entah kemana, seringai nakal tak juga hilang dari pipinya. Tentu saja teman-temannya menyadari hal aneh itu. sejak tadi teman pirangnya itu tak hentinya memasang wajah menjemukan seperti itu.

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu. Bodoh! Itu menjijikan." Tanya temannya yang memiliki tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil. ia langsung menoleh " _he_? Kau bicara sesuatu Kiba?" Ia menggaruk pipinya pelan.

Pria bernama Kiba itu mendengus pelan " kau tahu Naruto, kau selalu seperti ini jika ada sesuatu yang mrmbuatmu tertarik. Bukankah begitu Shikamaru?"

Pria berkuncir disebelah Kibapun melirinya malas. "Itu membosankan.. tapi itu benar"

"Katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi. Naruto!" Kali ini pria berkulit putih dan memasang senyum yang sedikit aneh.

" _Well..._ " Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Berusaha menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus ceritakan kejadian pagi ini pada teman-temannya. "Ada seorang Gadis.." suara terdengar sedikit ragu.

Kiba menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada "Gadis?maksudmu Sakura?"

"Bukan, Gadis ini Bukanlah Sakura- _chan_!" Bantah Naruto cepat. Teman-temannya mulai bingung. Tak biasanya Naruto membicarakan seorang Gadis, Apalagi Gadis itu bukanlah Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar Namikaze! Maksudmu ini tentang Gadis yang berbeda?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Demi Tuhan, Shikamaru. Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu sedikit?" Naruto sedikit geram pada teman berkuncirnyai. " _Well_... Kurasa.. Gadis yang kutemui tadi pagi, merurutku dia... menarik." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan.

"Menarik? Apa maksudmu dengan menarik?" Shikamaru menatapnya curiga.

Naruto memasang wajah gugup sembari tersenyum nakal. Ia memamerkan senyumannya dan mulai menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. " _Yah_... awalnya aku hanya berusaha membantunya karena kasihan, tapi saat aku mendekatinya lebih dekat. Dia... tersenyum, dan senyuman itu membuatku.. _ermh-_ Terpesona"

Kitiga temannya saling berpandangan. Memastikan mereka tak salah dengar apa yang dikatakan teman pirang mereka itu.

"Tak biasanya kau tertarik pada gadis selain Sakura. Maksudku mengingat dia adalah kekasihmu. Naruto" Tanya si pria berkulit putih.

"Aku tahu Sai. Tapi kurasa Gadis ini.. berbeda" iris biru Naruto menerawang kembali.

Kiba menatapnya curiga "Jangan katakan Kau berniat untuk memiliki dua kekasih, Naruto?"

"Ayolah Kiba! Kau tahu betul bangaimana hubunganku dengan Sakura- _chan_. Kami memang sepasang kekasih tapi kami tidak seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri tanda frustasi.

Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya "jadi... kau akan mendekati gadis yang membuatmu terpesona itu dan membiarkannya tahu bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Naruto melirik Shikamaru dan memasang wajah datar "terkadang aku membenci caramu bertanya, Shikamaru."

"Jadi... siapa nama Gadis itu?"tanya Sai dengan santai.

Senyuman nakal milik Naruto kembali muncul diwajahnya. "Namanya adalah.. Hinata."

Kiba melebarkan matanya "Hinata? Maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto dengan cepat melirik Kiba dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya?" Ia menyipitkan matanya kearah Kiba "apa kau mengenalnya?"

Kiba tersenyum simpul "Hyuuga Hinata, berambut Biru tua yang panjang, memiliki tubuh yang indah, dan matanya yang berwarna _Amethys_ itu bukan?" Naruto tertegun.

"Gadis Hyuuga itu terkenal pendiam dan pemalu. Dia jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain" jelas Sai singkat. Naruto menatapnya dan seakan-akan mata itu berkata ' _dari mana kau tahu semua itu_?'

Shikamaru mendesah pelan " _hah_... merepotkan.. dia adalah seorang Hyuuga, Naruto. Jelas kami tahu. Jangan bilang kau tak tahu soal itu!"

"Apa yang kau rencakankan, Naruto?" Sai mulai menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Kau harus ingat kau juga sekarang masih terikat dengan Sakura"

"Apa yang akan kulakukan ya?" Naruto bergumam pelan. Senyuman nakal masih tersunging di wajah tampannya. "Kita lihat saja.. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya"

.

.

 _Cih_! Harinya benar-benar buruk. Ini semua karena pria pirang yang awalnya ia kira baik dan ramah ternyata dia adalah seorang Pencuri. _Ya_! Dia telah mencuri ciuman petamanya.

Setelah kejadian itu suasana hati Hinata benar-benar berantakan. Ia ingin sekali meledakan emosinya sekarang. Tapi, meledakan emosi bukanlah hal yang baik. Oleh karena itu ia hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia bersumpah demi Dewa dan demi tujuh lautan ia tak akan pernah memaafkan Pencuri itu. Tidak akan pernah! Persetan dengan petolongan yang tadi ia berikan. Apa harinya tak dapat lebih buruk dari in?i.

 _Bruak!_

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar. Otomatis semua yang ada diruang kelas langsung melirik ke arah pintu -termasuk Hinata pastinya- dan melihat sesosok Pria berambut pirang, beriris biru yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. – _Oh, Tidak!_

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku juga ditempatkan dikelas ini. Mohon kerja samanya" ucapnya lantang dengan memasang senyum mempesona dan membuat semua gadis yang ada disana bertekuk lutut. Ya, semua gadis kecuali Hinata. Tubuhnya bagaikan tersambar kilat _transparan_ saat melihat pemuda itu. _Kami-sama..._

Naruto melirik gadis di ujung sana. Gadis berambut indigo dan memiliki mata _Amethys_. Ia tak dapat melihat warna matanya dari sini tapi ia yakin mata gadis itu berwarna _Amethys_. Gadis yang kini tengah menatap horor dirinya. Naruto tersenyum singkat, ia pasti telah membuat gadis itu sebal sengah mati.

.

.

.

Selama berada dikelas Naruto ternyata tidak mengganggunya. Bahkan Naruto bersikap seolah-olah mereka belum pernah saling mengenal. Tapi, syukurlah. Itu yang diharapkan Hinata. Ia tak akan sudi lagi berurusan dengan pria itu.

Percaya atau tidak setelah kejadian terkutuk itu, Hinata mendapat beberapa informasi tentang pencuri bernama Naruto itu. _Pertama_ , Pencuri bernama Naruto itu adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato yang seorang pengusaha besar yang sangat dihormati oleh hampir seluruh penduduk jepang. _Kedua_ , Pencuri benama Naruto itu cukup terkenal, bahkan ia pernah mendapatkan posisi kedua dalam deretan anak pengusaha tertampan. Ya ampun! Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Dan fakta yang ketiga adalah -fakta yang benar-benar tak Hinata duga-, Pencuri bernama Naruto itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih!.

 _Hah_! Bisa-bisanya pencuri itu mencium gadis lain selain kekasihnya, Yang benar saja. Benar-benar seorang bajingan. Jangan kalian kira Hinata sengaja mencari tahu informasi tentang Naruto. Karena kemunculannya yang heboh, Naruto langsung menjadi _Tranding Topic_ dikelasnya. Otomatis ia dengan tidak sengaja mendengar semua yang dibicarakan teman-temannya.

Senja telah tiba, Hinata berjalan lunglai menuju gerbang sekolah. Setelah apa yang telah ia lalui hari ini, sepertinya berendam diri di bak mandi adalah pilihan yang baik. Ia melirik _handphone_ nya. Sial, ini sudah terlalu sore. Jika ia tidak ingin terlambat ia harus cepat. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan cepat, entah mengapa seperti ada yang terus mengikutinya sejak di perempatan tadi. Daerah disini memang sepi, itulah mengapa ia harus segera pulang sebelum larut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti.

" _hey_ ~ gadis manis.. kenapa kau sendirian?" ucap seseorang. Kini dihadapannya berdiri beberapa pria bertubuh kekar dan bertindik dimana-mana. _Oh_ , tidak! Dirinya dalam bahaya.

Hinata melangkah cepat mencoba melewati pria-pria bertidik itu. Tapi tangannya malah di cengkram kuat oleh salah satu dari mereka. "le-lepaskan aku!"

"kalau kau mau kulepaskan.." pria itu menarik tubuh Hinata dan membuatnya terkapar ditanah. "kau harus membayar.."

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Air mata yang berada di pelupuk matanya keluar tanpa seijin si empunya. Wajahnya terlihat takut. "be-berapa? Berapa aku harus membayar?" suara Hinata bergetar.

" _Ha_? Kau ini polos atau tolol? Tentu saja kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu." Mata Hinata melebar. Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, apa ia akan berakhir dengan menjadi korman pemerkosaan dari sekumpulan pria ini?

Tangan salah satu pria itu mulai terulur dan saat itu pula hinata angsung menuntup matanya.

Seseorang... tolong aku!

 _Bug!_

Terdengar suara pukulan. Hinata masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, ia terlalu ketakutan untuk membuka matanya. Tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri, Hinata mulai terisak "hiks.. hiks.. hiks"

"kau tak apa-apa?" suara lembut terdengar oleh telinga Hinata. "kau tak perlu takut, aku bukanlah orang jahat" ' _suara ini, kata-kata itu..._ ' dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria dengan senyuman secerah matahari, pria yang tadi pagi menolongnya. Pria itu... "Na-Naruto...- _kun_?"

Seulas senyum tersunging di wajahya. "Ya. ini aku, Hinata" ucapnya lembut. Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Sekelompok pria itu telah tersungkur dan tergeletak tak berdaya. Naruto mengalahkan mereka. sekali lagi, Namikaze Naruto telah berhasil menolongnya. Naruto mengulukan tangannya pada Hinata. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Dengan pelahan Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dan kembali berdiri. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Wajahnya masih terlihat panik, Naruto melihat keadaan Hinata. Gadis itu ketakutan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Memeluk Hinata sekarang adalah ide yang buruk. Mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Hinata sebelumnya, pasti itu akan membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan.

Naruto berbalik dan merendahkan tubuhnya. "Ayo cepat! Biar kugendong." Hinata yang masih syok menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Bukan waktunya untuk berburuk sangka kepada orang yang telah menolongmu dua kali. Ayo cepat!"

Hinata menatap sayu pria itu. Mungkin pria itu benar, ia tak harusnya mencurigai Naruto sekarang. Ia terlalu ketakuatan, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan. "aku tak akan menyakimu" ucap Naruto pelan.

Hinata melangkah maju, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Naruto. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu. Narutopun menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya. Naruto bisa meraskan tubuh Hinata yang dingin dan gemetar. "kau tenang saja kau aman bersamaku..dan.. aku harus minta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan padamu" suara Naruto terdengar begitu rendah dan begitu lembut ditelinga Hinata. "kau akan baik-baik saja.. Aku akan melindungimu."

Entah mengapa kata-kata Naruto membuat Tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Naruto berhasil membuatnya tenang. "Naruto- _kun_.." Hinata memanggil Naruto pelan.

"hm?" Naruto tetap berjalan pelan. "ada apa, Hinata?"

Pelukannya di leher Naruto semakin erat. Hinata memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. " _Arigatou.._ dan.. aku memaafkanmu."

Hinata mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepalanya pusing, matanya terasa lembab. Ia melihat langit yang sudah gelap. _Apa yang terjadi?_.

"kau sudah bangun?" Suara itu menyadarkannya. Hinata melirik kearah suara tersebut "Na-Naruto- _kun_?" ucapnya pelan. "Dimana ini? Kenapa kita disini?" Hinata berusaha bangun dari posisinya.

Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah tampannya. "kita ada di taman belakang sekolah. Kau pasti tak menyadarinya karena tempat ini sedikit gelap bukan?"

Naruto benar, taman ini adalah taman yang ia kunjungi tadi pagi, taman ini adalah tempat dimana untuk kedua kalinya Naruto dan dirinya bertemu. Hinata melirik Naruto sesaat, Naruto masih tetap tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya lebih lembut dari biasanya. Senyumannya begitu manis dan-tunggu, kenapa pipinya terasa panas? Apa ia terkena demam?

Tempat ini cukup gelap tapi Hinata masih dapat melihat. "kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Naruto mengangkat pudaknya " _well_ , aku tak tahu dimana rumahmu dan kau tertidur saat kugendong. Apa kau mau aku membawamu kerumahku?" ucapnya santai.

" _ehh?_ Maaf telah merepotkanmu, aku pasti sangat berat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" pipi Hinata merona, ia menundukan kepalanya sambil memaikan jarinya.

"aku benar-benar tidak merasa direpotkan, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Kau tak perlu minta maaf" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada.

"Naruto- _kun_..." Hinata tetap memainkan jarinya " _A-Arigato_... Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya." Sejujurnya Hinata benar-benar merasa menyesal, karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia telah mengutuk pria ini dan sempat menyebutnya pencuri.

Naruto menaikan alisnya "kau ingin membalasnya? Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum nakal. Ia memperhatiakn Hinata lagi, Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, matanya sembab, bajunya sedikit berantakan, dan ditambah lagi tempat yang tak cukup terang membuat Hinata terlihat begitu sexy. _Sia_ l, Lagi-lagi sensasi ini muncul lagi.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, mungkin inilah caranya membalas kebaikan yang Naruto berikan padanya. Baiklah, ia telah membulatkan tekad. Hinata menatap Naruto dan tersenyum manis. "A-Aku serius. Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku bisa mengerjakan PR-mu, aku juga bisa membuatkanmu _Bento_ setiap hari"

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata dan membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. " _Bento_ ya? Kau bisa membuatkanku _Bento_?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Tubuhnya terasa panas, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto kali ini? "ah..emm.. Y-ya, begitulah"

Naruto menyentuh pinggang Hinata dan semakin mendekatkan Hinata pada dirinya. "Na-Naruto- _kun_ , Apa- apa yang kau lakukan?" kini Hinata telah berada di pelukan Naruto. Tangan gadis itu menempel di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto mengeleminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka. Hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. "kau bilang kau bisa membuatkanku _Bento_ setiap hari bukan?" Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. Kenapa ini? Ia tak menolak apa yang dilakukan pria ini padanya. Matanya kini bertatapan dengan mata Naruto. "jika aku meminta kau yang menjadi _Bento_ -ku setiap hari bagaimana?" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan suara yang begitu rendah.

"eh- aku.. yang menjadi... _Bento_ -mu?" Hinata tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari iris pria itu. Seakan-akan ia benar-benar terhipnotis olehnya. "apa maksudmu?"

Naruto semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Hinata hingga Hidung mereka sekarang saling bertemu. "ya, kau yang akan menjadi _Bento_ -ku. Kau yang akan membuatku merasa puas, aku lebih suka mencicipi bibirmu dari pada makanan."

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat. Ada sesuatu di dirinya yang ingin meledak, seakan-akan ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih. " tapi bagaimana? bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"kau akan memberikan sesuatu yang tak kudapatkan darinya, Hinata." Tangan Tan milik Naruto mulai menyentuh pipinya lembut.

"tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana kita memulainya?" tanya Hinata pelan. Tangannya mulai meremas baju pria itu.

"tutuplah matamu, Hinata! Kita kan memulainya sekarang." Nafas Hinata mulai terengah. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan Naruto melakukan yang pria itu mau. Dan sedetik kemuadian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Naruto menciumnya.

Naruto melumat bibir Hinata lembut. Tak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain membalas ciuman pria itu. Pria yang tadinya berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya, kini berhasil mencuri sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga.. Pria itu berhasil mencuri Hatinya.

Dan disinilah mereka. berada di taman belakang Konoha gakuen, dibawah sinar rembulan. Saling menikmati ciuman yang kini mereka lakukan. Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata telah memulai kisah rahasia mereka.

.

.

.

 _~To be Continue~_

* * *

yaho~~ Yupi hadir lagi ^^v gimana chapter kali ini? ngebosenin kah? -3- Yupi akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk... kalian pasti tahukan jika bulan januari, febuari, maret, dan april datang.. itu adalah mimpi buruk untuk? yap! untuk anak kelas 3 SMA maupun SMP yang akan menghadapi ujian. dan Yupi menjadi salah satu dari anak malang itu -3- jadi mohon maaf jika Yupi lama updatenya... tapi jujur deh~ yg bikin Yupi lama update kayanya Yupi bingung milih Cerita selanjutnya yg mana.. Yupi udah nyelsain 2 chapter sebenernya.. tapi yang di publish duluan yang ini dulu deh ^^ soalnya banyak yang request bagaimana kejadiannya Hinata jadi bentonya Naruto.

terima kasih atas reviewnya :") Yupi seneng banget bacanya! terima kasih juga kepada yang mem-follow dan mem-favourite fic ini! terima kasih untuk silent readers sekalian! ^^ ditunggu ya reviewnya ^^ Yupi sayang kalian~

Yupi minta maaf jika chapter ini banyak kekurangannya.. Yupi masih harus banyak belajar, jadi mohon sarannya dan supportnya.. inget! komentarnya jangan terlalu pedes ya kata-katanya ^^" Mohon bantuannya pada para pembaca sekalian bila ada kesalahan. Oh iya! kembali diingatkan Fic ini akan lanjut jika respon dari para pembaca sekalian bagus~ jika respon minna-sama tidak terlalu baik, maka fic ini tak akan berlanjut.. arigatou!

Akhir Kata,

 _Mind to Review?_


	3. That smile

**My Lovely Bento**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~ The Story is Mine ~

.

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

.

* * *

Notif :

 _ **Bentō**_ _(_ _弁当_ _atau_ _べんとう_ _ **?**_ _)_ atau _**o-bentō**_ adalah istilah bahasa Jepang untuk makanan bekal berupa nasi berikut lauk-pauk dalam kemasan praktis yang bisa dibawa-bawa dan dimakan di tempat lain (wikia)

* * *

.

.

"Hai!" Sapanya pelan pada Hinata. Senyuman secerah mentari menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Merasa ada yang menyapanya Hinatapun menoleh dan seketika itu pula ia tersenyum manis membalas senyuman pria itu. "Ah... se-selamat siang, Naruto- _kun_ " ucapnya dengan wajah merona.

Pria bernama Naruto itupun semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan melangkah maju mendekati Hinata. Dengan cepat ia memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Hinata.

"Wajahmu merah, Hinata. Apa kau sakit?" Naruto meletakan tangannya yang besar ke kening Hinata.

Hinata membiarkan pria itu mengkur suhu tubuhnya. Meskipun ia tahu ia tidaklah sakit.

.

.

Ia hanya sedang...

.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Hinata menggeleng cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "A-aku tak apa-apa. Sungguh!"

Melihat tingkah Hinata yang menggemaskan seperti ini membuat seringai nakal milik Naruto muncul. Naruto menggerakan tangannya dan meraih dagu Hinata pelan. Mencoba membuat iris mereka bertemu. "Kemarilah, jangan alihkan wajahmu seperti itu." Ucapnya lembut.

Iris keduanya kini bertemu. Saling menatap dan saling memperdalam tatapan mereka. Tangan Naruto kini membelai pipi milik Hinata. "Mendekatlah" Naruto meraih pinggang milik Hinata. Dan Hinatapun menuruti apa yang Naruto katakan. Keduanya kini begitu dekat. Tangan Naruto masih berada di pinggang Hinata dan yang satunya membelai pipinya pelan.

Mata Hinata tertuju pada iris biru itu. Seakan-akan ia terhipnotis dan tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya. Mereka sangat dekat, nyaris tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Tubuh Hinata sepenuhnya berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Tangannya kini meremas baju pria pirang itu pelan. Heningpun melanda, Tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya iris berbeda warna itu masih terkunci satu sama lain. Angin bertiup dan menerbangkan dedaunan yang telah gugur.

Naruto mulai mengeleminasi jarak keduanya. Tangannya mencoba menarik lembut wajah Hinata agar jarak diantara mereka berkurang. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, ia lalu menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

Naruto meciumnya. Ciuman lembut yang membuat siapapun yang merasakannya merasa nyaman. Hinata membalas ciuman itu, Bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan. Naruto melepas pautannya dan menatap Hinata. hidung keduanya masih bersentuhan. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah. Hinata mebalas tatapannya dengan lembut.

Naruto kembali menciumnya. Naruto mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Mencium bagian atas dan bawah bibir milik Hinata. "Hmph-" Hinata melenguh pelan.

Tangan kekar Naruto kini meraih bagian belakang kepala Hinata. Ia memperdalam ciumannya tersebut. Hinatapun berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan semakin medekatkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Hmpth-" lenguhan kecil keluar lagi dari mulut Hinata. Mata keduanya tertutup menandai bahwa mereka menikmati ciuman mereka. Naruto melepas pautannya dan kembali mencium Hinata dengan cepat. Tak ada waktu bagi keduanya untuk bernafas. Tangan Hinata kini meremas bagian punggung Naruto. Memberikan isyarat pada pria itu untuk berhenti sejenak. Namun bukannya melepas pautannya, ia justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya. "Hpmth- Hhpmpt-" yang kini Hinata bisa lakukan hanya menerima apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya tak beraturan, sebisa mungkin ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil memegang bibirnya yang dicium oleh Naruto.

Naruto Mengalihkan padangannya pada gadis disampingnya. Nafasnya yang terengah, bulir keringat jatuh dari keningnya, rambut indigo panjang yang sedikit berantakan dan juga lehernya yang jenjannya yang menggitu menggoda. "Hinata..." gumamnya pelan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, dengan pelan Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendapati pria itu menatapnya. "Y-ya? Naruto- _kun_ " sahutnya.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Tangannya meraih tangan Hinata dengan lembut. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada mata Hinata, Begitu pula sebaliknya. Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata perlahan hingga posisinya kini berada di atas Hinata. Pandangan keduanya tak terlepas. Masih saling terhipnotis satu sama lain.

"Hinata.." bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata. Hinata dapat merasakan nafas Naruto di lehernya. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat.

Naruto mencium pipinya singkat dan kembali menatapnya. "Apa boleh aku memakan _bento-_ ku sekarang?" ucapnya parau. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Naruto. Hinata masih memandangi sappire pria itu.

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumannya, Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. Senyum sumringah muncul di wajah pria itu. Tatapannya melembut dan mengelus pelan pipi Hinata dan menyentuh dagu gadis itu. Senyumannya melembut, pria itu semakin mengeleminasi jarak antara tubuh mereka. " _Ittadakimasu._ " ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mencium bibirnya kembali. ciuman yang begitu menuntut, begitu dikuasai oleh Nafsu. Naruto menggigit pelan bibir Hinata sehingga membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya. "Hpmh- Nar-Hmph-"

Lidahnya mulai memasuki mulut Hinata. Mencoba memasuki setiap inci di dalam mulut gadis itu. Tak hanya itu, lidahnya memaksa lidah Hinata untuk ikut bermain bersamanya. Tanpa sadar cairan saliva menetes dari mulut mereka. Hinata yang tadinya diam kini mulai mengikuti permainan Naruto. Keduanya saling menghisap, tangan Hinata meremas pelan surai pirang milik Naruto. Ia mencoba memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan kekar Naruto melilit tubuh mungil Hinata. Tanpa sadar Hinata menekuk kaki kirinya, rok seragamnya terangkat membuat paha putihnya terekspos.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali mencium Hinata. Iris lavender gadis itu sedikit terbuka dan kembali tertutup saat Naruto menciumnya lebih liar "Hmph-"

Tangan Naruto yang awalnya hanya memeluk kini sebelah tangannya mencoba membuka kancing baju milik gadis itu. Naruto menghentikan aktifitas menciumnya dan kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata dengan wajahnya yang merah memberanikan diri membalas tatapan pria itu. "A-ada apa?" ucapnya sambil membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

"kenapa tidak Kau coba untuk menggodaku?" Senyuman nakal itu kembali tersungging di wajahnya.

Ucapan Naruto sontak membuat gadis itu benar-benar malu mendengarnya. "A-apa harus seperti i-itu?"

Naruto tertawa pelan dan mencium kening gadis itu. "Kau itu... Kau benar-benar polos" Naruto mulai meraba leher jenjang Hinata perlahan. Saat tangan Naruto menyentuh lehernya lembut ada sesuatu didirinya yang seakan-akan ingin meledak. Sentuhan itu membuatnya merasa...Nyaman. Ia sangat menginginkan pria itu menyentuhnya, Nafsu kini telah menguasai Hinata.

Naruto mulai menciumi leher jenjang milik Hinata. Tak hanya mencium, Naruto juga menghisapnya. Menimbulkan bekas merah yang terlihat jelas.

Hinata yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya dapat melenguh pelan "argh.. Na-Naruto...- _kun_ " Matanya terbuka setengahnya dan kembali tertutup. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Tangannya mencoba mencengkram rambut pirang Naruto. "Na-Naruto- _kun_.. argh- emhg-"

Bagi Naruto, lenguhan Hinata hanya membuatnya semakin bergairah, semakin membuatnya ingin memiliki tubuh yang kini berada dibawahnya. Naruto mengalihkan ciumannya dari leher Hinata ke bibir mungil gadis itu. Kembali melumat bibir Hinata dengan ganas. Tangan kekarnya telah memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Senyum menawan milik Naruto adalah hal pertama yang Hinata lihat saat ia membuka matanya. Naruto beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Hinata mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Tangannya berusaha menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya yang terbuka.

Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mencoba membuka suara. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Oh, ayolah...

"kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, Hinata." Naruto meliriknya dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau adalah yang terbaik" Naruto mengelus pelan kepala Hinata.

Rona merah kini semakin terlihat di pipi gadis itu." _A-Arigatou_.." Naruto kemudian menarik tubuh Hinata kembali kepelukannya dengan cepat."Na-Naruto- _kun_? Ada apa?" Hinata mendongkakan wajahnya.

"Tolong.. Biarkan aku memelukmu sekarang." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sesekali mencoba mencium aroma gadis yang kini ada dipelukannya dan mencium kening Hinata pelan. Hinata yang tak mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan pria itu.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pelukan itu berakhir, Naruto kembali menatap wajah Hinata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto- _kun_? ada apa?" tanya si gadis pelan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya "aku tak apa-apa".

"Be-begitu ya" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"kau tahu bukan sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan Festival?" Naruto menatap Hinata dan melepas pelukannya. "Aku benar-benar menantikannya" Senyuman bak mentari itu muncul di wajah pria pirang itu. Hinata tertegun melihatnya. Senyuman yang selalu dapat membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam pada pria ini. Tanpa ia sadari, Senyuman kecil tersunging di bibirnya.

"Kau mendengarku, Hinata?" Suara Naruto membuyarkan pikirannya. "e-eh? _Gomenasai_ , apa tadi yang kau katakan"

Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada "Kau tidak mendengarkanku ternyata"

Hinata menunduk dan kembali memainkan jarinya "Bukan seperti itu, Naruto-kun. I-itu..aku..." ujarnya pelan.

"kau harus kuberi hukuman" Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. "kemari.. sebagai Hukumannya aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu."

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya "eh? sesuatu?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya "A-apa itu?"

Senyuman Nakal milik pemuda itu muncul kembali "dengarkan aku... Hinata, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini kepadamu" Nada bicara Naruto yang serius membuat Hinata semakin penasaran. "dengar.. sebenarnya-"

Cup!

kecupan singkat yang tiba-tiba dibibirnya membuat matanya membulat dan menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Satu Kosong... Hinata" Seringai Nakal itu sukses membuat wajahnya merona dan membuat pikirannya benar-benar Kosong. Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan dengan cepat melangkah pergi dari Hinata. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto menjauh sambil menyentuh bibirnya

.

 _"Wajahmu merah, Hinata. Apa kau sakit?"_ tidakah kau sadar, Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak sakit.

.

Ia hanya sedang... Jatuh Cinta kepadamu, Naruto.

.

.

"Dengar! festival sekolah akan diadakan minggu ini! Karena ini adalah tahun terakhir kita disini, jadi mohon kerjasamanya" Ujar pria beralis tebal bernama Rock Lee di depan kelas."para Sensei memerintahkan kita untuk menampilkan sebuah Drama. dan Drama yang kita akan mainkan adalah... Romeo dan Juliet"

Semua teman-teman dikelasnya itu nampak setuju apa yang telah disampaikan oleh Lee. Bisa dilihat dari cara mereka menganggukan kepalanya. "Naskahnya ada disini. Sekarang kita tetapkan para pemainnya" Ujar Lee sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang naskah. "Ada rokemdasi?"

"Bagaimana jika Ino saja yang menjadi Julietnya?" celetuk pria bertato segitiga bernama Kiba.

"Kau bercanda. Aku tak akan mungkin menjadi Juliet. Juliet sama sekali bukan diriku." Gadis Pirang ber _-Ponytail_ langsung menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tenten?" Lee kembali bersuara mengajukan kawan baiknya sebagai Juliet.

"Heh! Yang benar saja kau, Lee. Tenten lebih pantas memerankan Romeo daripada Juli- _Aww.. Ittai_!" Kiba mengelus-elus kepalanya tadi yang menjadi korban Tinju gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten. Salahnya sendiri bercicara seperti itu disaat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana jika Hinata saja yang menjadi Julietnya" Ucap Pria pirang beriris _Shappire_ yang sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disana diam dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pria itu.

Wajah kiba mulai berseri "Kau benar, Naruto! bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Merasa namanya telah disebut sebagai pemain membuat gadis itu melebakan irisnya " _Eh_?"

Lee menaruh tangannya dibawah bibir "Hmmm.. Hinata- _san_ ya? Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Ino dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya " itu adalah Ide yang Bagus. Hinata adalah gadis yang manis dan dia juga populer dikalangan pria."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ino "Ta-tapi aku-" " _Yeah_! Hinata juga sangat lugu. Bukankah akan sangat menggemaskan apabila Hinata yang menjadi Juliet?" Suara Tenten yang keras membuat suara Hinata tak terdengar.

Jantungnya kini mulai berdegup kencang. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa malunya dirimu jika harus menjadi Juliet? Ia ingin menolak, tapi Ia tak memiliki cukup keberanian.

"Baiklah semuanya tenang! Tenang!" Lee menaikan volume suaranya. Mencoba menenangkan Teman-temannya dan berbaik kearah Hinata "Hinata- _san_ , kau yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Juliet kelas ini. Jadi kumohon mohon kerjasamanya. Bukan untukku-tentu saja, tapi untuk kami semua." Lee tersenyum pelan "kau bersedia?"

"ayolah Hinata! Inilah saatnya kau menunjukan dirimu." Kiba berkata sembari tersenyum. Hinata menatap sekelilingnya, semanya tersenyum. Mereka berharap kepadanya. Bagaimana ia bisa menolaknya jika semuanya nampak sangat bahagia saat dirinya terpilih menjadi Juliet. Hinata menunduk pelan dan membulatkan tekatnya.

"Ba-baiklah" jawaban Hinata membuat senyuman semua teman-temannya merekah semakin lebar. Terutama dia. Pria yang mengajukan dirinya, Pujaan hatinya, Pria yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Kini, Namikaze Naruto tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata- _san_. Mohon bantuannya." Lee langsung menuliskan nama Hinata di papan tulis sebagai pemain yang akan memaikan Juliet. "terlalu cepat bagi kalian lega karena kita masih belum mendapatkan Romeonya."

"Romeo adalah Lelaki tampan dan Baik hati yang membuat Juliet jatuh cinta oleh pesonanya, Bukan begitu?" tanya Kiba pelan.

"Jika kau mencari seseorang lelaki tampan..." Ino menggantungkan kalimanya

"dan mempunyai pesona untuk mebuat gadis jatuh cinta, tentu saja..." Tenten tersenyum kecil

Semua orang langsung berbaik menatap Pria itu "Naruto- _kun_.." Lee memanggilnya jelas.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya " Apa?"

"Kau adalah Romeo yang sempurna Naruto!" Ino menaikan volume suaranya.

" _HEE?_ Kenapa Naruto? kenapa bukan Aku? Apa kalian sudah tak bisa melihat? aku juga tampan?" Kiba memprotes keras tanda tak setuju.

"Dengar Kiba, kau mungkin memang tampan. Tapi kita disini sedang membahas tentang pesona. Dan Naruto adalah orang yang tepat!" Tenten mengibaskan tangannya acuh tak acuh.

"Dengan adanya Naruto- _kun_ yang menjadi Romeo pasti akan membuat seluruh sekolah menaksikan pertunjukan kita ini." Mata bulat milik Lee terlihat sangat berapi-api.

"Tidakah kau sadar kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau memanfaatkanku?" Naruto menatap Lee datar.

"Dari caramu berkata terkesan sangat jahat, Naruto- _kun_." Lee pura-pura merasa tersinggung. _Ah_ , tipe pesolek. Naruto bisa mengerti. Ia juga tak menganggap serius yang tadi Lee katakan.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang akan menjadi Romeo"

Senyman Lee dan teman-temannya merekah "Kau serius? Kau memang benar-benar Romeo yang sempurna. Aku tahu itu!" Lee dengan cepat merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Berhentilah memujiku seperti itu. Itu menjijikan." Naruto mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Lee.

Semuanya tertawa dan kembali fokus kepada pemilihan karakter lain yang akan mendukung drama mereka ini. Semuanya memperhatikan, kecuali Hinata. Kenapa? Karena sejak Naruto terpilih menjadi Romeo pikirannya menjadi kosong. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun. Ia dan Naruto akan berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

Para pemain telah ditentukan. Langit sudah berwarna _orange_ dan sekarang Hinata harus bergegas pulang ke Apartemennya. Ia berlari kecil.

"Hinata"

Suara itu memanggilnya, Suara yang begitu ia kenal. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tersebut "A-ah Naruto- _kun_ , A-ada apa?" ia yakin pasti wajahnya telah memerah sekarang dan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Payah, ia harap Naruto tak mendengar suara degup jantungnya.

"Kau mau pulang? Jika tak keberatan aku bisa mengantarmu" Naruto tersenyum hangat.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya "Eh? T-tidak usah.. kau tak perlu repot-repot"

"Sudahlah! Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang" Naruto mulai berjalan. "Ayo.. Hinata!"

Hinata yang menatap Naruto dan melangkah bersandingan dengan pria itu. Perasaannya kini tak menentu. Setelah terpilihnya dirinya dan Naruto sebagai pasangan Romeo dan Juliet membuat Hinata merasa canggung.

Ia memang tak pernah mengobrol dengan Naruto selama dalam kelas. Tak ada satupun teman mereka yang pernah melihat mereka saling berbicara. Mereka hanya akan saling bicara saat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Hanya saat dimana dirinya menjadi milik Naruto. Saat mereka bersama, pikirannya kosong. Pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan selalu hilang secara tiba-tiba saaat bibir Naruto mulai menjamah bibirnya. Semua pertanyaan yang berada di otaknya hilang dengan indahnya ditiup angin. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti apa yang pria itu sukai? Mengapa ia melakukan sejauh ini atau pertanyaan seperti.. bagaimana hubungan pria itu dengan seseorang bernama Sakura? Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar ingin tahu soal itu.

"Jadi... bagaimana perasaanmu, Juliet?" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

" _Eh_?"

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, Juliet" Wajah Hinata sontak semakin memerah setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Itu memalukan" Hinata menundukan kepalanya agar wajahnya yang merah tak dapat terlihat oleh pria itu.

"Ayolah, kau adalah Juliet dan aku adalah Romeo. Siapa yang bisa menyangkalnya" senyuman nakal terukir di wajah Tan-nya. "Apa kau mau berkunjung kesuatu tempat?"

Hinata melirik Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya. "A-aku tak keberatan, tapi..."

"Tidak apa! Aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi bisakah sekarang kau ikut denganku?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan dan mengangguk pelan. Senyuman lebar sersunging diwajah tampan Naruto "Kau bisa menggap ini adalah kencan pertama kita, Juliet" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata pelan dan tersenyum. "Ayo!"

.

.

"Kemari! Kau bisa duduk disini." Naruto menepuk-nepuk sebuah ayunan disamping ayunan yang kini ia duduki. Hinata menurut dan segera duduk disamping pria itu.

"Kau mengajaku ke taman?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya pelan "Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengunjungi tempat ini"

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak bertanya. Sungguh ia bukanlah seorang pembicara yang baik. Tapi justru sekarang suasananya begitu hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara atau berniat untuk memuali pembicaraan. Hinata mulai teringat, apa ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Naruto?tentang hubungannya dengan seseorang bernama Sakura? Apa tak apa jika ia bertanya?

"Na-Naruto- _kun_.."

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dan menaikan sebelah alisnya "Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Hinat memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata "Tentu, Katakanlah"

"Siapa..." ia menggigit bibirya pelahan "Siapa sebenarnya Sakura? Dia kekasihmu bukan?" Hinata menatapnya lembut. Sebuah senyuman lembut tersungging di wajah manisnya. "Bisa kau ceritakan tentang dia padaku?"

Naruto terkunci pada tatapan gadis didepannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan menerawang jauh.

"Entah mengapa Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menanyakan hal ini." Naruto menunduk dan mendongakan wajahnya. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kau pasti tahu dari semua orang dia adalah kekasihku. Dia adalah gadis berambut merah muda yang mempunyai senyuman yang begitu menawan" Naruto tersenyum lebut saat menyebutkan nama itu. Hinata tersenyum pahit. _Apa sebegitu berartinyakah gadis itu untukmu?_

"aku selalu bersama dengannya sejak kami masih kecil. Ayah dan ibunya meninggalkannya tapi Dia begitu bersinar dan seperti bunga Sakura. Selalu membuat semua orang bahagia saat melihatnya. Ia tak pernah terlihat sedih ataupun rapuh" Naruto kembali tertunduk "Kurasa salah besar jika aku mengatakan aku tak tertarik. Aku menyukainya, aku ingin melindunginya. Oleh karena itu aku menjadikannya kekasihku."

Hatinya sesak. Ia dapat melihat jika kali ini Naruto berkata jujur, ia tak berbohong soal Sakura. Ia tahu itu, ia dapat melihatnya di mata Naruto.

"tapi sepertinya dia tak begitu, Dia kekasihku tapi... hubungan kami tidak seperti itu.."

Hinata tak mampu berkata apapun, mulutnya terkunci.

Naruto mendesah pelan "Aku benar-benar tak tahu Bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi, Hubungan kami semakin memburuk sejak kami mulai menjalin hubungan"

Mata Bulan milik Hinata membulat. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura hanya akan menemuiku setelah istirahat untuk meminta bantuan tentang kerja sambilannya. Itulah mengapa aku selalu saja bergegas pergi setelah aku bersamamu."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Jangankan berciuman, aku bahkan tak pernah mengandeng tangannya." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan menatap gadis itu lembut. Hinata yang merasa dirinya ditatap perlahan ia juga memalikan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto memberikan tatapan yang lembut padanya. Tak kalah lembut dengan tatapan yang ia lihat saat Naruto menceritakan Sakura. "jika kau bertanya siapa gadis yang pernah kucium..." tangan kekar Naruto kini membelai pipi Hinata "Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kucium tertusaja Gadis itu adalah dirimu." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Apa itu artinya kau adalah Kekasihku yang sebenarya?" wajah mereka semakin dekat. Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tak dapat menolaknya, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya.

.

"Apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, Hinata?" bisiknya pelan.

.

Bibir itu kembali bersentukan dengan bibirnya. Hanya ciuman manis yang memabukan. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan tulus.

.

Disela ciuman mereka. Hinata bergumam pelan dan menjawab "Ya." Lalu membalas ciuman pria itu.

.

.

Saat itu ia tahu. Ia juga menyadari, apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Gadis ini akan tetap bersama dengan Naruto. ia akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk pria ini.

.

.

Karena ia mencintainya... Sepenuh hati.

.

.

 _~to be continue~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hallo~~ Yupi disini! ^^ gimana chap kali ini? ngeboseninkah? gomen .. Yupi janji chap berikutnya adalah chapter ang akan membuat hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin *uhuk.. ermm.. taulah.. XD #plak_

 _akhir-akhir ini banyak yang nanya ke Yupi apakah Naruto sama Hinata akan bersama? emangnya chap kemarin ngeliatin NaruHina ga bakaln bersama ya? #plak_

 _Yupi janji akan membuat NaruHina berakhir bersama._

 _makanya baca terus ya! terima kasih untuk yang mem-Follow dan mem-Favourite fic ini. 'v^)/ juga untuk reviewsnya!_

Oh iya! Fic ini akan lanjut jika respon dari para pembaca sekalian bagus~ jika respon minna-sama tidak terlalu baik, maka fic ini tak akan berlanjut..

akhir kata,

 _Mind to Review?_


	4. Perfect Juliet

**My Lovely Bento**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~ The Story is Mine ~

.

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

.

* * *

 ** _Notif :_**

 **Bentō** (弁当atau べんとう?) atau o-bentō adalah istilah bahasa Jepang untuk makanan bekal berupa nasi berikut lauk-pauk dalam kemasan praktis yang bisa dibawa-bawa dan dimakan di tempat lain ( **wikia** )

* * *

.

.

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?!" Tanya Kiba geram. "Apa kau bodoh, Naruto? jika Hinata yang menjadi Juliet dan kau yang menjadi Romeo, apa kau pikir tak akan terjadi apa-apa?"_

 _"Pelankan suaramu itu, Kiba. Kau tahu aku tidak tuli." Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lagi pula tak akan terjadi apapun, ini demi kelas kita bukan?" Ujarnya santai._

 _"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak, hah?! Romeo dan Juliet adalah sepasang kekasih!" Kiba menaikan volume suaranya sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya frustasi._

 _"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya._

 _"Kau dan Hinata akan menjadi pasangan kekasih yang saling mencintai dan akan berpelukan diatas panggung didepan semua orang?!"Kiba menyipitkan matanya._

 _"jelaskan padaku apa yang salah tentang itu! Jangan katakan kau menyukai Hinata, Kiba?" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya_

 _"Kau Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku menyukai Hinata, hah?"_

 _Naruto menccondongkan tubuhnya "Dari tadi kau terus menerus mengataiku bodoh dan dikelas tadi kau sedikit kecewakarena bukan kau yang terpilih menjadi Romeo. Pfft!.. Aku tak percaya ini. kukira hal seperti ini hanya terjadi di Opera Sabun murahan di Televisi!" Naruto sedikit menaikan Volume suaranya._

 _"Dengarkan aku Namikaze, Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu salah! dan, Hello..Pertunjukan akan diadakan di gedung pertunjukan! Semua orang akan berada disana. Termasuk Sakura! Dia akan berada disana!"Kiba sedikit memberikan tekanan pada kalimatnya._

 _Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba dan menghela nafas berat. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"_

 _"Kau masih bertanya?! Dia adalah kekasihmu, Kau akan menyakitinya!" Kiba memberi sedikit penekanan pada saat ia berkata bahwa Sakura adalah 'Kekasih' Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Naruto. apa sebenarnya yangada dikepala kuningnya?_

 _Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar "Kau tahu bagaimana Hubunganku dengannya kan?! Kami-" "Kalian tidak seperti kebanyakan kekasih, bukan? Aku sudah mendengar hal itu berjuta-juta kali darimu. Tapi, pikirkanlah posisinya Naruto!" Kiba menyentuh pelan pundak sahabatnya. "Kau tidak hanya membuat Sakura terluka, tapi Hinata juga. Kau tahu? pasti sekarang Hinata juga bingung tentang posisinya."_

 _Naruto menundukan kepalanya "Hinata.."_

 _"Hinata mungkin juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura, bagaimana semua ini terjadi. apa mungkin sebaiknya kau memberi tahunya, Naruto?" Kiba mengangkat kedua pundaknya pelan. "Kau tahu? Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. Setidaknya jika kau memang merasa nyaman dengannya, kenapa tidak menjadikannya sebagai kekasihmu?"_

 _Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Hinata? Kekasihku? Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?"_

 _"Kau tahu Naruto, Seorang pria memang harus mengambil keputusan yang berat. mungkin kau selalu mendengarkan kepalamu, tapi cobalah sesekali kau dengarkan hatimu."_

 _Naruto kembali diam, ia sendiri juga bingung tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Ia benar-benar bingung, saat bersama dengan Hinata begitu menyenangkan. Ia dapat menjadi dirinya saat bersama gadis itu, terlebih lagi gadis itu bisa menjadi miliknya. Akh! ia benci keadaan seperti ini, Hidupnya benar-benar adalah tipe orang yang selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan yang jelas. Menjadi kekasih Sakura adalah hal yang benar-benar memiliki alasan yang jelas baginya. Karena ia ingin membuat gadis itu bahagia, ia tak menginginkan senyuman gadis itu Hilang dari wajahnya._

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Hinata adalah gadis pertama yang membuat Naruto benar-benar tertarik dan penasaran. kepolosan dan keluguan Hinata membuatnya tertarik. Gadis itu juga sangat baik, senyumannya begitu menenagkan. bahkan ia mengakui bahwa senyum Hinata adalah hal pertama yang dapat membuat dirinya benar-benar terpesona. Dan Semua itu terjadi begitu saja, tanpa alasan sama sekali. Ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada gadis Hyuuga itu._

 _ia kembali berpikir.._

 _apa kali ini ia harus mendengarkan hatinya dan bukan memdengarkan kepalanya?_

 _jika ia mendengarkan hatinya, Apakah segalanya akan terasa benar?_

 _meskipun semua ini tanpa memiliki alasan?_

 _._

 _._

.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Suara itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Iris lavender indahnya terlihat sedikit menunjukan kekhawatiran. "K-Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan"Ah! maafkan aku Hinata, Apa tadi yang kau katakan?"

Hinata menggigit pelan bibirnya dan menunduk. Setelah pembicaraan mereka tadi di taman, Naruto jadi lebih banyak diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hinata berpikir, apa ia melakukan kesalahan? apa yang dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya malah menjadi beban pikirannya?

Naruto melirik Hinata yang tengah menunduk, walaupun wajahnya tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh rambutnya. Naruto justru malah tahu Hinata pasti sedang cemas dan memikirkan hal yang bukan menjadi kesalahannya " _Hey_ ~ sungguh! aku tak apa-apa" Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Hinata.

"Kau yakin? Se-sejak tadi kau hanya diam, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Hinata memasang wajah khawatir.

Melihat Hinata yang seperti ini membuat senyuman jahilnya muncul "Aku tidak apa-apa, Juliet. Percayalah pada Romeo-mu ini"

Ucapan Naruto tadi sontak membuat wajah manis Hyuuga itu menjadi merah "Ku-kumohon hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, itu memalukan "Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"hehehe... Kau menggemaskan, tidakkah kau sadar?"Naruto memamerkan giginya yang putih.

Hinata memaikan jarinya pelan. Selalu, pasti saja selalu seperti ini. Kenapa wajahnya selalu merona saat pria itu menggodanya?

"Hinata,itu... Aku ingin meminta maaf" Ucapan maaf dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata binggung.

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya "U-untuk apa? kau tidak melakukan kesalahan"

Naruto menatap Hinata dan tersenyum lembut "Karena aku yang mengajukanmu untuk menjadi Juliet. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan "Tidak, Kau tidak salah, Naruto- _kun_. Justru seharusnya aku berterima kasih"

"Terima Kasih? Untuk apa?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Justru karena kau mengajukanku, aku mendapatkankesempatan untuk membantu teman-teman. Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan" Hinata menatap mata Shappire itu" _A-arigatou,_ Naruto _-kun_ " Hinata melempar sebuah senyuman lembut kearah Naruto.

Aneh, Kenapa Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas? ada apa dengannya? jantungnyapun berdegup lebih cepat. Dengan cepat Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

" _Y-ya_? A-ada apa, Hinata? " sialan, sesuatu mengganggunya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi gagap disaat seperti ini?

"Kita sudah sampai, _emm_.. maksudku, ini apartemenku" Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal " _Ah_! jadi, sudah sampai ya? Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera istrirahat." Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Hinata. Tangan itupun turun hingga kepipi gadis itu dan mengelusnya pelan. Hinata mendongakan wajahnya hingga kini wajahnya dapat melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Menghirup pelan aroma tubuh Hinata yang begitu menenangkan,Hinata membalas pelan pelukan itu. Merasa ia mendapat respon yang baik dari Hinata, Naruto menarik dirinya dari pelukan itu dan kembali menatap gadisnya lekat-lekat. wajah Hinata terlihat merona meskipun senja membuat rona merahnya terlihat samar, Namun tetap saja ia yakin rona merah itu tengah muncul di wajah manis Hinata. Shappire dan Amethys bertemu, keduanya tak dapat melepaskan matanya satu sama lain. Seolah-olah sesuatu yang misterius kini menahan mereka untuk tetap saling bertatapan. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, nafas mereka beradu. Ia dapatmerasakan nafas Hinata yang mulai berat, ia tahu Hinata gugup. Karena ia juga begitu. Namun sepertinya ia lebih pandai menyembunyikannya.

Kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, untuk kesekian kalinya ia dapat merasakan manisnya bibir seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ia melumat perlahan bibir Hinata, Hinata meremas pelan seragam milik tangan Naruto menangkup pipi Hinata dan berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hisapan lembut Naruto dibalas oleh Lenguhan pelan yang lolos dari bibir Hinata. Naruto mulai mengikut sertakan lidahnya bermain dimulut Hinata, Hinata yang mengerti dengan senang hati mempersilahkan lidah Naruto memasuki mulutnya. Lidah itu mulai mengabsen seluruh hal yang ada dimulutnya, tak lupa pula lidah pria itu mulai bermain dengan lidahnya. Sebelah tangan kekar Naruto melingkar di pinggang Hinata dan yang satunya tetap berada menangkup pipi gadis itu.

Mereka masih tetap menikmati ciuman meraka. Ini benar-benar membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik dari pikirannya tadi yang berkecamuk. Semua masalahnya seakan meluap dari kepalanya dan hilang begitu saja bak diterbangkan angin. Ia memperdalam ciumannya.

Angin berhembus pelan, matahari segera memasuki ufuk barat dengan sempurna. Lampu jalan mulai menyala bagai bintang yang muncul dengan sendirinya saat langit mulai gelap. Naruto masih tak mau menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir gadis berambut panjang itu. Entah sejak kapa, hanya dengan mencium bibir mungil itu dapat membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik.

Kiba boleh saja selalu memperingatinya tentang Sakura,tak masalah jika orang lain melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Asalkan kini ia berada bersama Hinata, semua yang ia lakukan kini terasa benar.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu karena Hinata mendorong pelan dadanya, Gadis itu butuh bernafas. Nafas keduanya terengah dan tetap saling bertatapan. Senyuman nakal Narutopun muncul "Sampai jumpa besok, Hinata. Aku akan merindukanmu" Naruto kembali mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Ciuman singkat nanlembut yang diberikan Naruto hanya untuk Hinata. Naruto mengusap pelan kepala gadis itu dan tersenyum "Selamat beristirahat, Juliet"

.

.

.

Naruto membaca Naskahnya dengan seksama. _Romeo dan Juliet_ , sebuah kisah yang dikarang oleh penulis terkenal bernama William Shakespeare yang begitu terkenal dan melegenda. _Well_ , ia adalah bintang sekolah dan ia tak ingin penampilannya mengecewakan penggemarnya. Oleh karena itu ia benar-benar harus bersungguh-sungguh sekarang. seperti yang kita tahu, ia dan Hinata telah dideklarasikan menjadi Romeo dan Juliet. Romeo adalah Pria muda berasal dari keluarga _Montaques_ yang tampan dan pemberani. benar-benar sesuai dengan dirinya yang begitu terkenal akan ketampanan dan memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. _Hey!_ Bukan salahnya jika ia memiliki wajah rupawan. Mau tidak mau orang-orang memang harus mengakuinya, Naruto adalah pria yang tampan.

Sementara Juliet adalah gadis yang sangat Cantik berasal dari keluarga _Capulets_ yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan keluarga Romeo. Karena terkenal akan kecantikannya, Juliet selalu mendapatkan permohonan untuk dipinang. Ironisnya, Romeo dan Juliet saling jatuh cinta meskipun mereka tahu keluarga keduanya bermusuhan. Hinata yang menjadi Juliet dan dirinya yang menjadi Romeo pasti akan menjadi gebrakan yang besar untuk membuat pertunjukan ini sukses besar.

Tapi justru ada satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak dapat fokus dan merasa kesal. dalam naskahnya, Juliet yang jelita telah dijodohkan dengan Seorang pengusaha bernama _Count_ Paris. Pria yang menjadi saingan Romeo untuk mendapatkan Juliet. Masalahnya adalah yang memerankan _Count_ Paris adalah Inuzuka Kiba aka Sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia akan melihat Kiba berusaha mendekati Hinata. Bahkan dalam naskah ada adegan dimana Kiba berusaha mencium Hinata. Perepatan muncul di dahi Naruto, Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Baru saja dua hari yang lalu mereka berdebat tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata dan sekarang ia akan memperebutkan Hinata dengan Kiba. Meskipun ia tahu ini hanyalah sebuah pertunjukan. Namun tetap saja, ia kesal melihatnya. Dan inilah alasannya mengapa ia uring-uringan sejak kemarin.

Sejak kemarin ia tak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. karena selalu saja salah, Naruto harus mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dan itu menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. Ia tak dapat bertemu Hinata dibelakang sekolah, ia tak mendapat bento-nya, ia merindukan gadis itu. Ia merindukan semua tentang Hinata.

"Hey Naruto! Berhenti melamun dan coba kostummu itu!" Suara Ino membuatnya sadar dari pikirannya tadi. Iapun menoleh kearah kostum yang kini ada disampingnya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengambil kostum itu "Aku mengerti, kau cerewet- _awww._." sesuatu telah menghantam kepalanya

ternyata Ino melemparkan penghapus papan tulis padanya "Berhenti mengeluh dan cepat ganti pakaianmu! Semua orang disini sibuk!" Ino kembali pada pekerjaannya mewarnai properti untuk pertunjukan.

 _Cih_ , memang benar semua orang lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Ini semua karena Festival akan segera dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Apa itu alasannya semua hal di sekeliling Naruto selalu saja terasa menjengkelkan?

Ia melangkah dengan langkah berat menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah ia memakai kostumnya, ia bergumam pelan. Kostum ini Cukup bagus. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat cerminan dirinya yang terlihat begitu tampan di cermin. kostum ini benar-benar membuat dirinya semakin yakin bahwa ia 100% mempesona dan 100% tampan. Terima kasih kepada orang tuanya yang juga memiliki wajah rupawan.

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan sempit itu " _Hey_.. bagaimana menurut kalian?" Sontak semua orang yang berada disana langsung beralih menatap Naruto. Semuanya hanya diam dan terpaku menatapnya "Ayolah~ katakan sesuatu atau aku mulai menganggap baju ini adalah ide yang buruk"

"Kau tampan Naruto! Cocok sekali!" Ino melangkah kearah Naruto dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau adalah Romeo yang sempurna!"

"Kau tampan-Tidak! Kau lebih dari tampan!"

"kau tampak seperti pangeran Negeri dongeng!"

Ungkapan kagum para gadis tersebut membuat senyuman kemenangan milik Naruto muncul "Tentu saja, aku tahu aku tampan"

" _Ehem_!"Saat semua gadis sedang asyik memuja Naruto, suara Tenten tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuatsemuanya menoleh kearah Gadis bercepol dua itu-termasuk Naruto."Jadi.. Romeo sudah menampakan dirinya? Kisah Romeo dan Juliet tak akan sempurna jika hanya Romeo yang muncul. Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian untuk melihat ini. kupersembahkan pada kalian...Juliet"

Tirai yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka dan menampakan seorang Gadis cantik berambut panjang yang menggenakan Gaun putihpanjang yang mengembang. Mata semua orang membulat dan kini perhatian terpaku pada gadis itu. Gaun itu tak berlengan dan membuat pundak putihnya terekspos itu membuat gadis yang memakainya benar-benar...

"... Cantik" Naruto bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan hingga tak ada yang mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Sang Juliet, kini terlihat sangat cantik didepannya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hinata benar-benar cantik, bukan?"

Hinata memaikan jarinya. Wajahnya kini merona dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Benar! Kau cantik sekali Hinata!" Ucap beberapa orang secara serentak.

"Jadi... bagaimana menurutmu, Romeo?"saat mendengar sebutan itu matanya terbelalak kaget. ia baru menyadari kini Naruto tepat bearada 5 meter didepannya. Pria itu tengah menatapnya. Tenten tersenyum jahil kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya cepat dan menggaruk pelan rambut pirangnya yang tak gatal. " _Ah_.. Y-ya! Hinata terlihat.. Cantik"

Tingkah Naruto yang salah tingkah membuat senyuman milik Tenten melebar "Sudah kukatakan bukan! Semua orang pasti terpesona!" ujar Tenten bersemangat " _Nah_ , sekarang kau berdiri disamping Naruto,Hinata!"

Tenten menarik tangannya menuju Naruto " _E-eh_? Tenten- _san_?" Tenten memposisikan dirinya disamping Naruto. Oh, tidak. Jantungnya kembali berpacu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

" _Kyaaa!_ tidakah kalian sadar bahwa kalian sangat serasi?" Ujar Ino Gemas. Mata _AquaMarine_ -nya terlihat berbinar-binar.

Tenten mengambil kamera miliknya "Sekarang cobalah ber- _pose_ layaknya Romeo dan Juliet!"

"- _EEh?"_

Naruto yang terkejut langsung bertanya "A-apa yang kau katakan? Apa maksudmu, hah? Disini sedang banyak orang"

"Apa perintahku kurang jelas? Ayo ber- _pose!_ Kita akan melakukan pemotretan dan segera membuat brosurnya! _Hey!_ Kalian, bisa tolong keluar sebentar? Sekarang akan ada sesi pemotretan"

Mendengar perintah dari Tenten, mereka langsung menuruti perintahnya dan melangkah pergi. Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan langsung memalingkan pandangan mereka, Demi Tuhan...

"Tenten, mungkin mereka perlu diarahkan! Bagaimanapuninipertama kalinya mereka memerankan Romeo dan Juliet." Ino melipatkan keduatangannya didepan dada.

Tenten bergumam "Kau benar, Ino. Sepertinya kau harus mengarahkn mereka." Tenten tersenyum kearah Ino dan Ino membalas senyuman itu.

" _YEAY_! Dengan senang hati,Tenten!"ujar Ino gembira, ia langsung menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto.

"Naruto! Cepat gendong Hinata." Perintah Ino sontak membuat wajah keduanya memerah padam" _Hee_?"

"Cepat Naruto! Ayo gendong Hinata dengan gaya _Bridal_!" rasanya Hinata benar-benar ingin mati saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino. Yang benar saja! Foto mereka akan beredar dan semua orang akan melihatnya, Termasuk gadis bernama Sakura.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata "apa tak apa jika aku menggendongmu?"Ujar Naruto pelan. Demi Tuhan, apa yang dikatakan Naruto? apa ia tak akan takut jika foto mereka berdua terpampang diseluruh sekolah? Dengan wajah yang memerah, Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa benunduk dan mengangguk kecil.

Senyuman kecil terlihat diwajah Ino, Ia suka ini. Naruto bertingkah layaknya seorang _gentleman_. Bagaimanapun kesuksesan kelas mereka ada ditangan Naruto dan Hinata. Mau tidak mau mereka harus bersikap Profesional.

Naruto kini telah menggendong Hinata. saat melihat Naruto yang sedang menggendongnya kini ada perasaan senang bercanpur malu melanda Hinata.

Ino lansung saja memposisikan tangan Hinata melingkar dileher Naruto."Baiklah, kalian sudah sangat bagus. Tinggal... _emm- ah!_ Hinata, coba pejamkan matamu!"

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya " _Eh?_ "

"Ayo! Lakukan saja! Dan jangan buka matamu sampai aku mengijinkanmu untuk membuka mata" Hinata tanpa basa-basi lagi menutup matanya. Naruto melirik Hinata yang kini berada dalam gendongannya, ia memperhatikan lekuk wajah gadis itu yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Baginya,Hinata adalah juliet yang sempurna. Tanpa sadar Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan.."Ya, Naruto! Benar seperti itu."

Kata-kata ini menyadarkannya dari apa yang akan ia lakukan "Apa?"

"Ya! Kau benar sekali! Posisi yang seperti tadi! Hanya saja kau juga perlu menutup matamu juga."

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti "seperti ini?"

"Bukan! Lebih dekat lagi!" Ino kembali mengarahkannya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. kini wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan kini hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia tahu Hinata mulai semakin gugup. Ia mencoba mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hinata agar membuat gadis itu lebih tenang.

Beberapa detik kemudian sorot lampu kamera bersinar. "Baiklah~ tetap seperti itu... sekali lagi!" Tenten menaruh lensa kameranya didepan mata kanannya dan menutup mata Kirinya. Mencoba mem-Fokuskan kameranya. Jepretan kamera kembali terdengar dan membuat Hinata dan Naruto membuka matanya.

Naruto langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya. Sementara Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari leher Naruto.

Ino langsung berlari kecil mendekati Tenten dan mencoba melihat hasil jepretanTenten. " _KYAAA~_ Bagus sekali! Kalian berdua! Apa kalian tak ingin melihat Hasilnya?"

Naruto dan Hinata menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Tenten langsung saja memperlihatkan hasil karyanya pada mereka. wajah Hinata dan Naruto berubah menjadi merah padam. Di foto tersebut, Mereka terlihat sangat mesra dan seakan-akan bibir mereka akan bertemu. Dapat dilihat dari jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Kerja bagus! _Nah!_ Hinata dan Naruto ayo cepat kalian ke Gedung olahraga, Pakai saja kostum kalian. Anak-anak pasti sedang berlatih disana." Tentenmengemasikameranya "aku akan ke _Lab_. Komputer untuk membuat brosurnya. Ino, kau mau ikut?"

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum senang "Tentu saja!" Ino mengikuti tenten dari delakang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Kini, tinggal mereka berdua didalam kelas. Rasa canggungpun langsung menerpa mereka. Hinata mengelus pelan lengannya " _Emm_.. Sepertinya kita harus cepat"

Naruto tak menjawab apapun.

Hinata kembali menoleh kearah Naruto "sepertinya semuanya telah menunggu-" belum sempat Hinata menyelsaikan kalimatnya, Naruto mendorong Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan kecil tempat ia berganti pakaian tadi.

Hinata terkejut. Tangannya kini berada disamping kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Danyang terpenting lengannya ditahan oleh lengan kekar Naruto "Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

" _Ssstthh_! Jangan bicara apapun, Hinata" Naruto berbisik pada telinganya. Tubuhnya kini begitu dekat dengan tubuh Naruto. Bahkan sudah tak ada jarak lagi diantara kuduanya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , semuanya menunggu-""kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu untuk bersamamu? Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi" kening Naruto menempel pada keningnya. Ia dapat merasakan deru Nafas Naruto, Hidung merekapun bersentuhan. "Kau sangat cantik! Benar-benar cantik"

"Naruto- _kun_.." wajah Gadis itu semakin memerah. Begitupula Naruto yang semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata. "Itu yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan."Naruto menghirup pelan leher Hinata. "Kau benar-benar cantik sampai aku ingin menyerangmu sekarang"

Mata Hinata membulat saat Naruto mengatakannya."N-Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan cepat. Melumat dan menghisapnya. Tak luap memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Hinata. Naruto akhirnya dapat menikmati kembali Bentonya yang sempat ia tak cicipi beberapa hari ini.

" _Hmmpth_ -"Hinata mencoba menolak, tapi tak bisa. Tak pernah bisa, yang dapat ia lakukan hanya meninkmati apa yang kini Naruto lakukan.

Naruto menciumnya ganas. Ciuman yang benar-benar panas, seolah-olah mereka tak akan pernah berciuman lagi. Tangan kekar Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dan langsung menangkup wajah gadis itu. Bak terhipnotis, Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Naruto dan membalas ciuman pria pirang itu. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Merasa ia mendapatkan respon yang baik dari gadis yang tengah diciumnya, Naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman panas itupun terlepas. Nafas mereka tak beraturan. Naruto langsung mencium dan menjilati Leher Hinata. " _Emph_ \- Naru..Naruto- _kun_ " lenguhan pelan lolos dari bibir Hinata.

Naruto menghisap pelan leher putih itu dan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di leher Hinata. Puas akan hasil karyanya Naruto kembali membuat bekas baru di bagian leher Hinata yang masih mulus. Terus menghisap dan mencium. Hinata berdesir pelan sembari memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Naruto berhenti membuat _Kissmark_ -nya di leher -bekas kemerahan yang banyak itu sudah tampak jelas sekali dileher Hinata.

Ia kembali menatap Hinata yang kini tampak begitu menggoda dan kembali menciumnya.

" _Empth_ -" lenguhan kembali lolos dari mulut Hinata. tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Naruto menarik Hinata dari ruangan kecil tersebut. Hinata kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto. Berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka. Terus bergulat dengan lidah masing-masing.

Mereka tetap berciuman, dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

.

"Naruto.. Hinata, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

.

Suara itu sontak membuat Hinata dan Naruto denagn segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan langsung saling menjauhkan diri. Wajah Hinata memerah dan Naruto menatap Orang yang berani mengganggu mereka dengan tajam.

.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

.

.

-To be Continue-

.

.

* * *

Hey~ hey~ Yupi kembali ^^v Yupi punya kabar gembira nihhh~~ UN telah berakhirrr! #plak Akhirnya Yupi bebas :'D arigatou untuk minna-san yang telah memberi semangat dan atas perhatiannya :') Terima kasih atas saran-saran dan komennya. saran, komentar dalam bentuk Review sangat Yupi butuhkan untuk kelanjutan dari Fic ini. gimana kali ini? Chapter ini mengecewakan? ^^a tapi Yupi udah berusaha yang terbaik. semoga tidak mengecewakan!

ada yang nanya ke Yupi, kenapa dramanya harus Romeo dan Juliet? well, Yupi udah punya rencana kenapa dramanya Romeo dan Juliet XD pantengin aja ficnya ya! Yupi sampe-sampe harus nonton Film Romeo dan Juliet biar ga salah XD. ceritanya tragis sih.. apa Yupi bikin Naruto dan Hinatanya punya kisah yang tragis dan ga bisa sama-sama ya? XD #plak

maaf jika Chapter kali ini banyak kesalahannya. Mohon bantuannya! terimakasih Untuk yang Mem-follow and Favourite Fanfic ini. Teruta kepada para Reviewers sekalian! ^^v salam cinta yang teramat dalam untuk para Readers! kembali diingatkan, jika respon dari minna-san tidak terlalu bagus. maka fanfic ini tak akan berlanjut. ^^

akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


	5. berakhir bahagia?

**My Lovely Bento**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~ The Story is Mine ~

.

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notif :**_

 **Bentō** (弁当atau べんとう?) atau **o-bentō** adalah istilah bahasa Jepang untuk makanan bekal berupa nasi berikut lauk-pauk dalam kemasan praktis yang bisa dibawa-bawa dan dimakan di tempat lain ( **wikia** )

* * *

.

.

.

Langit senja terlihat lebih _Orange_ dari biasanya, Angin musim semi berhembus pria itu berjalan beriringan. Tak ada satupun percakapan yang terjadi diantara , Hanya langkah sepatu mereka yang dapat diantara mereka benar-benar terasa berat.

Para gadis yang kebetulan melihat mereka berdua berteriak pelan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar yang ditujukan kepada kedua pria itu. _Well_ , Itu hal yang benar-benar biasa bagi mereka karena mereka tahu wajah mereka memang tergolong Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba tak menunjukan tanda-tanda siapa yang akan lebih dulu membuka percakapan. Kiba merengut, Keadaan ini tak akan terjadi jika ia tak memergoki Naruto dengan seorang gadis _-ia benar-benar tak menyangka ia akan mengatakan ini_ yang baru-baru ini membuat pria itu tidak waras sama sekali.

Kiba masih memasang wajah malasnya sambil melirik Naruto yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Merasa dirinya ditatap, Naruto melirik Kiba dan menarik sebelah alisnya."Apa?"Ucapnya dengan nada ketus.

Kiba memutar bola matanya." _Argh_!Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir denganmu."

"yeah! mungkin kau memang tak perlu berpikir agar kau tak membuat otakmu itu bekerja terlalu keras." Naruto menaruh kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"kau tahu bukan itu maksudku." Kiba menyipitkan matanya kearah Naruto."Jelaskan!"

"Apa? Kau mau aku menjelaskan padamu tentang apa?" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu mendengus pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh dan aku yakin kau tahu maksudku, Namikaze!"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disana, hah?apa sejak awal sebenarnya kau sudah memata-mataiku?" Naruto menaikan volume suaranya dan mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Kiba.

perepatan muncul dikening Kiba "Kau Bodoh! aku diperintahkan Lee untuk mencari kalian! dan siapa sangka, aku malah mendapatkan kejutan besar"

Naruto menyadari Kiba masih mengamatinya dengan alis berkerut samar "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Ha! Tak ada apapun di wajahmu itu, ada beberapa bekas kemerahan di sekitar leher Gadis yang tadi bersamamu" Kiba mulai kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah-olah mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Demi Tuhan, Kiba. Apa kau harus berkata seperti itu dimuka umum?" Naruto memukul pundak Kiba sehingga ia sedikit terhuyung kedepan.

"Salahmu sendiri!Kau berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaanku!"Kiba menatap Naruto dengan serius."Katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan dikelas tadi bersama gadis itu?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan ia menelan ludahnya. " _Argghh_! Dia membuatku gila!" Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya.

"Kurasa bukan dia yang membuatmu gila,Tapi kau memang sudah tidak waras sejak awal, Naruto." Kiba mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Naruto "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mendengarkan Kepalamu dan mulai mendengarkan hatimu?" Kiba berhenti melangkah disusul Naruto

"Aku tahu! Kau memang mengatakan itu. Tapi terkadang Kepala dan Hatiku mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku... tak dapat menahannya" Ujar Naruto Frustasi "Aku tak dapat menemui Hinata selama beberapa hari ini dan saat kami dapat bersama Hinata begitu... Cantik, Bukan salahku jika aku melakukan itu!"Naruto mencoba membela diri.

Kiba memasang wajah datar "Akui saja kau menyukai Hinata, Naruto."

"Apa?! Aku?! _Hah_... Apa?"Mendengar ucapan Kiba mebuat kedua bola mata birunya membulat.

"Berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh dan bertindaklah seperti orang yang pintar, Naruto" Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto "Hinata... adalah gadis yang baik,ia telah kehilangan segalanya termasuk ayahnya. Jika kau terus bersamanya, dia bisa jatuh cinta padamu" Kiba melirik Naruto dan tersenyum kecil "dan apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia jatuh cinta padamu?"

Naruto diam dan terpaku "Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang semua itu?"

Kiba terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng "apa yang akan terjadi jika ia jatuh cinta padamu adalah untuk kedua kalinya Hinata akan kembali kehilangan seseorang yang telah menjadi segalanya baginya" Kiba menatap tajam Naruto "Kau memiliki kekasih,Naruto. kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang menjadi alasanmu untuk melindungi..." Kiba mengantungkan kalimatnya "Jika kau tetap menjadi egois tanpa memikirkan orang lain, aku yang akan melindunginya darimu."Kiba memberi tekanan pada kalimatnya.

Naruto tak dapat mengatakan apapun, semua kata-kata yang ia telah rencanakan untuk menghardik sahabatnya itu tak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah ia mendengar apa yang kiba katakan. Ia mengenal Kiba dari kecil, mereka bersahabat sejak mereka bertemu. Mungkin memang mereka sering bertengkar, namun itu hanyalah pertengkaran jahil yang membuat persahabatan mereka lebih erat dibandingkan sahabatnya yang lain seperti Shikamaru atau Sai.

Ia sangat mengenal Kiba, dan tatapan yang kini Kiba berikan padanya belum pernah ditujukan untuknya sebelumnya. Melihat sorot mata Kiba, ia yakin Kiba tengah serius. Jika melihat Kiba yang seperti ini ia jadi berpikir...

"Kau... Kau menyukai Hinata, kan. Kiba?"Suara Naruto terdengar berat.

Sorot mata Kiba lebih tajam "Apa hanya itu yang ada dikepalamu, Naruto?Kenapa kau selalu saja menuduh!"

"Melihat dari sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku yakin. Kau menyukai Hinata! Itu sebabnya kau selalu menentangku untuk bersamanya" Naruto menaikan volume suaranya

Kiba yang geram langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto "Degarkan ini, Namikaze! Aku hanya ingin menolong seorang gadis yang tak berdosa dari Sahabatku yang mulai bertindak bodoh!"Kiba mencengkram kerah baju Naruto lebih kuat "Kau akan menyakitinya. Salah satu dari mereka! Atau bahkan keduanya!"

Naruto menyingkirkan Tangan Kiba darinya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau harus membuat pilihan! Sakura... atau Hinata, seperti yang kukatakan. Coba dengarkan kata hatimu, tapi jika kepala dan hatimu berkata hal yang sama. kurasa mereka berkata kau harus melakukan hal yang benar"

Naruto tersenyum pelan "jadi kau ingin bertaruh?"

Kiba membalas senyuman Naruto "Jika kau tak menentukan pilihan, percayalah padaku pertempuran antara Romeo dari Montaques dengan _Cou_ _nt_ Paris akan benar-benar terjadi pada kita, Naruto"

Naruto mendengus "Aku terima tantanganmu, Inuzuka Kiba"

Kiba dan Naruto biasanya memang selalu bersama. Dari kecil mereka selalu berbagi dalam segala hal. mereka berbagi Mainan, makanan atau bahkan perhatian guru mereka. Dari dulu, mereka tak pernah berdebat tentang gadis manapun. Seorang gadis tak pernah mereka rebutkan. tapi sepertinya waktu telah berubah, pertempuran kedua sahabat ini tak bisa dihindari. Dalam hal ini, Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin berbagi.

.

.

Naruto membaca dialognya benar-benar harus konsentrasi sekarang, Pertunjukan tinggal beberapa hari lagi digelar dan ia masih saja melakukan kesalahan pada dialognya.

 _Cih_ , salahkan Naskah yang mencantumkan kalimat-kaliat yang rumit untuk mencoba memaikan ekspresi wajahnya mengikuti petunjuk-petunjuk yang ada di dalam menggerakan tangan serta tubuhnya dan bertingkah seolah-olah ia Romeo.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan , pertama Kiba- _kun,_ Hinata- _san_ , dan Naruto- _kun_.Kalian bisa berlatih bertiga sebentar?kuharap kalian sadar bahwa adegan kalian bertiga selalu salah" Lee membuat perhatian semua anak dikelas itu berpusat panjangnya. Lee melirik Naruto sekilas "Jadi kuharap saat kita mulai latihan kita di gedung pertunjukan nanti sore, kalian telah menguasai Adegan kalian, apa kalian mengerti?"Lee tersenyum sambil memamerkan giginya yang bersinar.

 _Well_ , Naruto tahu itu adalah sindiran keras untuknya, karena hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang selalu saja melakukan kesalahan saat mengucapkan dialognya atau kesalahan pada ekspresinya.

Kiba melirik Naruto sekilas. Ia yakin sekali Naruto tersindir keras pada apa yang tadi dikatakan Lee. Ia memang selalu melakukan kesalahan dan sepertinya ia tahu alasannya. _Well_ , ia yakin alasannya pasti karena Bocah kuning itu cemburu. Kenapa? karena kesalahan yang sering ia lakukan adalah adegan ketika Paris mencoba menggoda dan hampir mencium Juliet. Kiba tertawa pelan, terkadang ia benar-benar menikmati tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu karena ulahnya, Apalagi melihat Naruto yang cemburu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik.

Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini membuat senyum jahilnya muncul. "Kau benar-benar konyol, Naruto" gumamnya pelan.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Kiba menghampiri tempat Hinata "Hai, Hinata"

Medengar seseorang menyapanya membuat Hinata beralih dari naskahnya "H-Hallo.." ujar Hinata pelan.

Kiba melemparkan senyuman manisnya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Hinata "Jadi, Kau gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta ya?"

Hinata dan semua orang yang berada disana sontak terkejut. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba dan Hinata termasuk Si pria Pirang yang menatap _horror_ pria bertato segitiga itu setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakanya barusan.

Kiba melihat sekelilingnya "Maksudku, dalam pementasan ini... kau tahu maksudku" Kiba tekekeh pelan. "Jadi... Kau mau berlatih bersamaku?"

Hinata yang masih terkejut hanya menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Berani betul si Kiba itu." Ino berbisik pelan pada temannya. "tapi bukankah memang seharusnya lelaki menjadi berani seperti itu?"

Tenten melirik Naruto "Hey, Romeo apa kau akan diam mematung seperti itu disana sampai kau mati?"

"Bukankah sebaiknya Naruto tak perlu mengganggu mereka?" Ino mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Kenapa? Naruto adalah Romeo dan Hinata adalah Juliet. Bukankah sudah seharusnya mereka bersama?" Tenten mencoba protes.

"Kau harus ingat Tenten, Romeo dan Juliet pada akhirnya tak dapat bersama. Cerita ini berakhir tidak bahagia meski mereka akhirnya mati membunuh diri mereka sendiri." Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino membuat Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

" _Mmmm_... Kau benar juga, Ino"

Mendengar apa yang Tenten dan Ino katakan, ia telah meninggalkan tempatnya dengan langkah lebar menuju Kiba dan Hinata.

Aura gelap yang kini dipancarkan Naruto dapat Kiba rasakan. Naruto langsung menempatkan dirinya diantara Hinata dan Kiba.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_? Kau tak apa-apa?" Hinata menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

Senyuman lembut ia arahkan pada Hinata. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu terlihat aneh" saat ia mendengar suara Kiba, senyuman itu langsung Hilang dan berganti dengan tatapan datar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini" ujar Naruto dingin

Kiba tersenyum kecil, ia tahu Naruto kini tengah marah padanya karena hal yang ia tak habis pikir, hanya Karena seorang gadis yang kini selalu bersamanya saat tak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang kini telah membuat Naruto sendiri lupa bahwa ia masih berstatus sebagai kekasih orang lain.

Kini ia yakin, sahabatnya ini pasti menyukai gadis Hyuuga yang ada didepannya.

.

.

.

"Kiba- _kun_! Apa kau melihat Hinata- _san_ dan Naruto- _kun_?! aku tak dapat menemukan mereka sejak tadi" Lee memasang wajah kebingungan.

Kiba masih meminum air mineralnya. "Entahlah, semenjak istirahat berlangsung aku tak melihat mereka."

Lee mengacak-acak rambutnya "Dimana lagi aku harus mencari mereka?" Lee memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kiba melihat kepergian Lee. Ia tersenyum singkat dan kembali meminum minumannya. Pandanganya ia arahkan pada pintu keluar, Saat latihan berakhir tadi Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari tempat itu. saat itu Kiba yakin pasti Naruto ingin meredakan rasa cemburunya dengan Hinata. Yah, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Ia harus memberikan kesempatan pada bocah kuning itu bersama gadisnya. " _heh_ , kau memang bajingan, Naruto"

.

.

"kenapa kau membawaku ke UKS?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa kau sakit, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto hanya diam dan duduk di salah satu kasur yang telah disediakan. Hinata melirik Naruto dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Pria itu. Hinata memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Naruto. "A-ada apa? Kau tidak merasa baik hari ini?" Hinata menyentuh dahi Naruto.

Naruto langsung berbalik kearah gadis itu dan mengusap pelan kepala Hinata "Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh" dengan lembut Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Hinata yang awalnya diam kini membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia berpikir mungkin dengan memeluk Naruto, ia dapat membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik "Kau yakin?"

Naruto memposisikan wajahnya didepan wajah Hinata, ia dapat melihat wajah Hinata mulai merona. Gadis itu benar-benar manis, ia tahu banyak pria yang mendekatinya namun tak berhasil mendapatkan Hinata. Tapi coba lihat dirinya, Pria tampan, penuh Kharisma dan baik seperti dirinya tak perlu diherankan dapat mendekati gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini. Senyum jahilnyapun kembali muncul"Kau tahu, Aku selalu menciummu,bukan?"

Bola mata Hinata membulat dan wajahnya semakin memerah " _Eh_? A-apa maksudmu, Naruto- _kun_?"

Tangan kekar milik Naruto berpindah ke pinggang Hinata. Posisi mereka kini berhadapan denganjarak wajah yang begitu dekat "Aku selalu menciummu, tapi kau tak pernah menciumku."

Hinata tak dapat bekata apapun. Posisinya benar-benar terkunci sekarang. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. harusnya ia tahu, jika ia bersama Naruto pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Naruto pasti menginginkanya sebagai _bento_ pria itu.

Naruto mengecup lembut pipi Hinata dan kembali menatapnya "Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Ta-tapi sekarang kita sedang ada di-" "Kau harus mempercayaiku. Jangan pernah anggap orang lain selain aku. Dengarkanlah kata hatimu dan percayalah padaku" Naruto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata.

Napas Hinata mulai berat, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ia menatap Iris Biru milik Naruto yang sangat ia sukai. Naruto benar, Ia harus mendengarkan hatinya dan mempercayai Naruto. Ia harus membuktikan pada pria pirang itu bahwa ia akan selalu bersama pria itu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Hinata menyentuh pelan kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto mengamati apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Lengan gadis itu melingkar dilehernya dan beberapa saat kemudian kedua bibir itupun bertemu.

Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan. Saat Hinata akan melepaskan pautannya. Naruto dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Hinata ke kasur hingga posisinya kini berada di bawah Naruto. Ciuman yang dimulai oleh Hinata namun dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Naruto. Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Hinata.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , jangan disini.. Kumohon, kita akan-" " _Sssshhtt_... Sudah kukatakan untuk percaya padaku bukan? Aku tak dapat menahan diriku selamanya"

Hinata tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto kembali mencium bibirnya. Bibirnya menjilat, mencium dan menghisap bibir Hinata dengan sensual. Rok Hinata yang hanya _20 cm_ diatas lutut tersibak keatas membuat celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih terekspos. Tangan kekarnya melilit ditubuh Hinata. Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu dan kembali menciumnya panas.

" _Empth-"_ Hinata ingin melawan, ia mencoba mendorong dada Naruto yang berada diatasnya. Namun apa daya, Naruto adalah seorang pria dan ia tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menghentikan pria ini. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap gadis itu.

Saat itulah dimana Hinata merasa dirinya jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya ditangan Namikaze Naruto, ia kembali terhipnotis oleh mata sebiru Langit itu. Hinata melingkarkan lengannya dileher pria itu dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Wajah Hinata telah memerah seutuhnya. Merah karena merasa malu dan karena.. entahlah, sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan hal lebih dari sekedar dicium oleh Naruto.

Tangan yang awalnya hanya memeluk kini mencoba membuka kancing baju gadis yang ada di bawahnya. Tidak hanya dirinya, gadisnyapun dengan kikuk mencoba melakukan hal yang sama.

Karena kadar oksigen menipis, ciuman panas itupun terhenti. Naruto sedikit menjauhkan dirinya. Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa saat ciuman itu harus terhenti begitu saja, ia mencoba menatap Naruto. jantungnya kembali berpacu lebih cepat saat ia melihat dada bidang milik Naruto. Begitu pula kini Naruto dapat melihat tubuh indah nanmolek milik gadis yang tengah berada dalam kuasanya. Dadanya yang indah tertutupi Bra berwarna putih.

Naruto kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, ciuman singkat di bibir manis Hinata ia layangkan. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi _chubby_ gadis itu. Anehnya, saat Naruto menyentuhnya seperti ada aliran listrik yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?" suara Hinata terdengar pelan.

"Kau tahu Hinata, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku." Naruto menyentuh pelan pundak Hinata.

" _Empth_.. A-apa itu?" Hinata melenguh pelan.

"Bukankah Romeo dan Juliet tidak berakhir bahagia?" Suara Naruto terdengar parau.

"me-mereka pada akhirnya tak dapat bersama, lalu?" Hinata mengusap kepala Naruto lembut.

"Aku.. Aku hanya tak ingin kita berdua berakhir seperti itu." Naruto memeluk Hinata perlahan.

Hinata membalas pelukannya "Aku heran kenapa mereka tak berakhir bahagia. Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto kembali mencium bibirnya lembut "Apa kita akan berakhir bahagia?"

Hinata menatap Naruto, ia bertanya-tanya apakah yang ada dipikiran pria itu. Apa yang sedang dikhawatirkan priayang berada diatasnya perlahan Hinata menarik wajah Naruto agar kedua bibir mereka kembali bersatu, Naruto tercengang pada apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Ciuman Hinata terkesan liar dan berpikir panjang Naruto membalas ciuman gadisnya dan mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah beberapa lumatan, Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap lembut pipi Naruto

"Kau tahu? Yang menentukan bahagianya Kita atu tidak adalah diri kita sendiri. Jika Naruto- _kun_ ingin bahagia, kau berhak untuk bahagia. meskipun untuk beberapa saat saja. " Hinata tersenyum lembut "Jadi Naruto- _kun_ , apa yang kini membuatmu bahagia?"

Naruto terpaku mendengar kata-kata Hinata. "Apa yang membuatku... Bahagia?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Apa itu?"

Ia diam sejenak dan mulai berpikir. Diamatinya Hinata lekat-lekat, gadis itu kini tengah tersenyum lembut, melihat penampilan seperti ini membuat Naruto sulit mengendalikan lalu dengan cepat kembali mencium Hinata. Lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Hinata. Tangan kekarnya menekan kepala Hinata agar memperdalam ciumannya. Hinata tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membalas ciuman Pria itu.

" _Emppth_.. Nar- _Empth_ " Lenguhan pelan lolos dari bibir Hinata.

Tangan berwarna _Tan_ itu mulai berani menyentuh bagian yang menonjol di dada Hinata. Awalnya Hinata merasa kaget dan ingin memberontak. namun setelah beberapa Remasan pelan yang dilakukan Naruto di dadanya, sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan ingin meledak. Sesuatu yang nikmat dan begitu memabukan.

Naruto beralih dari bibir Hinata menuju leher jenjang gadis itu. Membuat beberapa bekas kemerahan yang menandakan kepemilikannya. Hinata melenguh pelan, matanya menutup saat priaitu mencium atau menghisap lehernya. Ditambah lagi remasan didadanya yang membuat dirinya terasa bak diawang-awang.

" _Agrh_.. Naruto- _kun_ " Lenguhan kembali keluar dari bibir manisnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Hinata dapat bersentuhan dengan seorang pria sampai seintim kini mendekap tubuh Naruto.

Sesuatu dalam celana Naruto menggesek pelan kemaluannya. Anehnya, justru hal itu dirasa Hinata lebih Nikmat dari ciuman. _Kissmark_ yang telah dibuat oleh Narutotersebar dileher gadis itu. Naruto menghentikan aksinya dan kembali menatap Hinata.

Nafas pria itu terengah "Hinata... Aku menginginkanmu"

Hinata dengan wajah merona hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Saat itulah senyuman lebar merekah di wajah tampannya. Iapun kembali mencium bibir manis itu. Tangannya masih saja memaikan dada Hinata, meremasnya pelan dan sesekali ia tangkup dengan kedua tangannya. Hal ini ia lakukan agar ia dapat mendengar desahan Hinata yang menurutnya sangatlah seksi dan membuat dirinya semakin bergairah.

Tiba-tiba, suara _Smartphone_ disaku celananya berbunyi menandakan seseorang yang entah siapa sedang memanggilnya. Namun, ia justru ia tidak menghiraukan _Smartphone_ nya itu. Ia masih saja asyik dengan ciuman panasnyadengan Hinata. Terus melumat dan saling bekerja sama untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Tapi karena merasa terganggu, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan dengan malas mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo!" Suara itu terdengar marah.

"Ada apa, Lee?" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel. Tentu saja, seseorang telah mengganggu hal yang menurutnya sangat menggairahkan.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Cepat temui aku! Kalau tidak pertunjukan akan batal sesegera mungkin." Lee langsung menutup teleponya. Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Ia masih binggung pada apa yang dikatakan Lee.

"A-ada apa?" Suara lembut Hinata membuatnya memalingkan wajah kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil mencoba menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka.

Naruto menghela nafas berat"itu tadi Lee"Naruto kembali mencium bibir Hinata singkat. "Dia ingin kita segera kembali"

Hinata tersenyum pelan "begitu ya.."

Saat melihat Hinata ia tahu ada sebersit rasa kecewa di diri gadis itu, ia tahu karena ia merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi seperti Naruto tahu caranya membuat gadis itu kembali senang. "Mau melanjutkannya?" Senyuman nakal itu kembali muncul.

Wajah Hinata merona dengan cepat dan langsung menggeleng

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. "Hinata, bagaimana jika kita berfoto dan merekam sebuah vidio"

Alis Hinata berkerut "Apa? Untuk apa?"

Naruto menunjukan seringai nakalnya"Aku masih belum memiliki fotomu, aku ingin kita berfoto bersama tapi..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. "Aku ingin foto kita ini spesial, mungkin seperti... difoto itu kita sedang berciuman"

Mata Hinata membulat "A-apa? Bagaimana jika foto itu menyebar?"

Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata pelan "bukankah sudah kukatakan, percayalah pada Romeomu ini, sayang"

Naruto memposisikan _Smartphone_ nya dan memposisikan lengan Hinata kembali melingkar dilehernya. Saat itu Naruto melemparkan senyuman manisnya "Kau siap?"

Hinata yang malu langsung mengangguk kecil. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung mencium bibir Hinata dan Hinatapun langsung membalas Ciumannya. saling melumat dan memaikan lidah pasangannya dan tak lupa saling menghisap satu sama lain. Beberapa Foto telah ia dapat dan Narutopun melepaskan ciumannya.

Ia melihat foto hasil jepretannya dengan seksama dan tersenyum lebar"Lihat! Hasilnya bagus bukan? Kita memang ahlinya berciuman"ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan hasil fotonya pada Hinata.

Dibeberapafoto itu terlihat Naruto dan Hinata tengah berciuman. dari pada ciuman biasa, itu lebih terlihat seperti ciuman di malam perngantin.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil sebuah kursi yang tinggi" _Nah_... sekarang untuk vidionya"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya "apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk vidio itu?"

Naruto mulai memposisikan _Smartphone_ nya di kursi tersebut. Ia inginkasur yang ia tempati bersama Hinata terekan dengan jelas. Setelah memastikan posisinya sudah betul, Naruto menekan _Sreen_ -nya dan memulai vidio.

Dengan cepat ia bergegas menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu. "Yang Kita akan lakukan adalah... ini"

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mencium Hinata dan mendorong pelan gadis itu hingga ia terkapar dikasur di bawah kuasa Naruto. Ia mencium dan melumat bibir Hinata. pikiran Hinata kosong dan ia lebih memilih ikut ke dalam alur permainan Naruto.

Kaki Hinata mulai tertekuk karena Naruto mulai meremas dadanya. Tangannya yang mungil entah mengapa mencoba melepas kemeja Naruto dan bibirnya menghisap pelan Bibir Naruto.

Naruto beralih kelehernya dan kembali menjilati juga menciumi lehenya. Desahan pelan keluar dari mulutnya sambil menyebutkan Nama lelaki itu.

" _Argh_ ~ Naruto- _kun_ , _Arrgh_ - _uggthh_ "

"Hinata..."Ucap Naruto pelan. mereka melanjutkan ciumannya. Naruto menukarkan posisinya dengan Hinata tanpa melepaskan pautannya. Hinata yang kini berada diatasnya menjadi sedikit kikuk. ia tak henti-hentinya meremas payudara Hinata. Mereka kembali berguling untuk mengubah posisi mereka. terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. tak lamaSetelah itu, _Vidiotimer_ nya berbunyi menandakan vidio telah berhenti merekam. Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan mengambil _Smartphone_ nya dengan cepat untuk mengecek vidio itu.

Senyuman Naruto yang lebih lebar muncul dan menunjukan Vidio itu pada Hinata. "Kita hebat, bukan?"

Wajah Hinata yang merona semakin merona karena melihat vidionya dan Naruto. Apakah Naruto yakin vidio dan foto itu tak akan tersebar? foto dan vidio itu menunjukan hubungan Naruto dengannya yang terlihat begitu intim. masalahnya mereka tak menjalin hubungan seperti pasangan lain. Tak banyak pasangan kekasih yang menunjukan rasa sayangnya dengan berciuman atau yang lainnya, berbeda dengan Dirinya dan Naruto, ciuman mereka lebih dari ciuman biasa, ciuman yang penuh akan hasrat dan nafsu. Well, Hubungan mereka memang rumit.

"Foto dan vidio tadi akan sangat membantuku saat aku sedang merindukanmu, Juliet. Dan...Aku akan mengirikan Vidio dan foto tadi padamu jika kau memohon jika aku menciummu." Seringai nakal kembali muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Ta-tapi.. aku..."Hinata memaikan jarinya.

"Itu adalah syaratnya. Dan jika kau mau cepat lakukan sekarang, Julietku" Naruto memaikan ujung rambut indigonya

Hinata menundukan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Naruto "Ku-kumohon, cium aku.. Naruto- _kun_ "

Seringai nakal itu belum Hilang dan tanpa menunggu lama sebuah ciuman telah mendarat dibibirnya. Hanya ciuman singkat dan memabukan.

"Kau tahu, awalnya aku merasa tidak baik. Tapi kurasa _Bento_ -ku kali ini lebih spesial dari pada biasanya." Tangan kekar itu mencoba merapihkan baju dan rambut Hinata yang berantakan. Dengan sikap Naruto yang begitu lembut seperti itu Menbuat dirinya semakin merona. Hinata memutuskan dirinya untuk membantu Naruto memasuka kacing baju Naruto seperti semula.

Saat mereka telah selesai, Naruto tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Hinata "Ayo Juliet, kita harus bergegas kembali pada teman-teman kita"

.

.

Festival Konoha Gakuen memang selalu dinanti-nanti, tidak hanya karena memang terkenal sebagai sekolah yang spektakuler tapi juga karena Festival ini sangat meriah dan para siswa Konoha Gakuen memang memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Festival ini diadakan selama seminggu penuh untuk umum dan murid sekolah lain. Sudah pasti acara seperti ini disambut meriah oleh semua orang, bukan?

Banyak _Stand-stand_ menarik dipenjuru koridor dan juga dipintu masuk yang begitu besar, banyak orang yang terkagum-kagum akan kemegahan sekolah ini. Itu adalah hal biasa karena memang kenyataannya sekolah ini memang sangat luar biasa. _Arsitektur_ mirip sebuah kastil menjadi daya tarik sekolah ini.

para siswa tengah sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pertunjukan yang akan dilaksanakan ditempat megah dan mewah yang bernama Gedung Pertunjukan Konoha Gakuen. Seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata kini tengah dirias oleh temannya Yamanaka Ino. Hinata tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun putihnya yang sangat indah. Polesan demi polesan _makeup_ Ino sematkan pada wajah Hinata yang memang sudah cantik meski tak menggunakan _makeup._

Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa, Rambut indogo panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan menggunakan rangkaian bunga yang indah dikepalanya dengan makota kecil yang berkilau di bagian tengahnya. "Baiklah, Juliet. Sekarang berdiri dan lihatlah dirimu didepan cermin" Ucap Ino dengan semangat.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berdiri. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dan tersenyum "Te-terima kasih, Ino-san. Aku tak menyangka itu adalah diriku"

Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya "Ayolah, kau tahu aku memang berbakat. Kau memang sudah cantik dan tanganku yang ajaib ini hanya membuatmu terlihat menakjubkan saja."

Gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten yang telah menggunakan pakaian Khas pengawal keluar dari tirai ganti dan takjub melihat penampilan Hinata " _Woww_... Kau sangat Luar biasa.. kau terlihat cantik, tidak, Sangat sangat lebih dari cantik" Ujarnya semangat.

Ino tersenyum puas "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, Hinata"Ino memandangi penampilan Tenten "Kau terlihat seperti pria, tidakah kau iri melihat Hinata begitu cantik?"

Tenten merangkul pundak Hinata dan tersenyum lebar "Lupakan tentangku, Ino. Aku jamin tak ada pria yang dapat mengalihkanpandangannya dari Hinata sekarang"

Hinata menunduk malu "Ta-tapi, aku malu harus berpakaian terbuka seperti ini." Hinata memaikan jari-jarinya.

"Hinata, Kau tak perlu malu. Kau harus percaya diri, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" Ujar Ino semangat sambil menariknya pergi menuju pintu yang menuju ke belakang panggung pertunjukan.

.

.

.

Mata Hitam Lee kini penuh kilauan "Ya Tuhan, semuanya terlihat sangat berkilau! Sangat berkelas"

Semuanya tertawa karena melihat tingkah Lee yang bersikap seperti gadis yang mendapatkan _Voucher Discount_. Semua pemain yang terlibat dalam pertunjukan terlihat menggenakanpakaian abad pertengahan. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggenakan pakaian ala prajurit. Tetap saja, Jika kau bertanya siapa yang paling berkilau disana, jawabannya sudah pasti adalah Kiba dan Naruto.

Kiba menggenakan kostum Paris yang tampak cocok dengannya. Jubah selutut berwarna coklat, sepatu _Booths_ berwarna coklat yang senada dengan jubahnya dan pedang di samping kiri pinggangnya membuat pria itu begitu menawan. Kiba mendengus pelan "Lee! Kita bahkan belum memulai pertunjukan kita. Kau akan melihat hal yang lebih menakjubkan lagi"

Lee mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba "Kau cocok sekali menggunakan kostum itu. Kau gagah sekali" Mata besarnya masih terlihat mengeluarkan kilauan-kilauan kagum. Rasanya aneh bagi Kiba mendapatkan pandangan memuja seperti itu dari seorang Pria.

Naruto melangkah menghampiri Kiba dan Lee "Hey, Alis tebal. Bertindaklah seperti seorang pria" Naruto muncul dengan kostum Romeonya. Kostumnya kini ditambahkan sebuah Jubah panjang sepaha, sebuah pedang di samping kirinya dan ia menggenakan sebuah topeng yang menutupi sekitar matanya.

Kilauan dimata Lee semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat penampilan Naruto "Ya Tuhan, Naruto-kun. Kau tampan sekali! Tidakah kau sadar dari tadi semua gadis memperhatikanmu?"

Naruto melepas topengnya dan memutar bola matanya "Aku tahu, berhenti menatapku seperi itu, Alis tebal. Itu menjijikan"

"Hey Naruto! _Huaa_ ~ Kau Keren sekali. Kau seperti pangeran" Suara khas Ino yang ceria membuat Naruto dan Kiba berpaling dari Lee. "Kiba, Kau hebat. Jika kau berpenampilan seperti itu setiap hari, aku yakin aku pasti jatuh cinta padamu."

Kiba terkekeh pelan "Aku tak perlu berpakaian seperti ini untuk membuat seorang gadis jatuh cinta, apalagi Naruto. Kami dapat membuat para gadis jatuh cinta dengan mudah" ucapan Kiba disambut anggukan Naruto tanda setuju.

Tenten mendecih pelan "Cih, Sombong sekali kalian para Pria. Aku yakin seseorang disini dapat membuat semua pria disini tak dapat berbicara angkuh seperti itu lagi."

"Apa yang dikatakan Kiba adalah Benar, Tenten." Naruto menyeringai pelan.

Tenten terkekeh pelan tanda mengejek "Tutup mulutmu, Romeo. dan perhatikan betapa Luar Biasanya..."Tenten menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuka tirai berwana Hitam "Seorang gadis yang terlahir dari keluarga musuh bebuyutanmu Chapulets, Sambutlah si Jelita...Juliet"

Saat itulah keluarlah sosok yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana terdiam dan terpaku menatap gadis yang baru saja keluar dari tirai. Pandangan mereka tampak terkejut dan terpana akan cantiknya seseorang yang kini menjadi pusat dari perhatian semua orang. Terutama kedua pria yang tadi bermulut besar yang kini juga terpana melihat gadis itu.

"Hina..ta" ujar Naruto pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Hinata yang terlihat begitu sempurna, Hanya melihat penampilan Hinata yang begitu cantik sekarang dapat membuat dirinya dan semua orang yang berada disana terpana.

Melihat semua orang menatapnya seperti itu membuat Hinata sedikit- tidak, ia benar-benar manisnya merona dan sedikit menundukan wajahnya. Gaunnya menjuntai panjang hingga menutupi lantai. Dengan malu-malu Hinata perlahan menatap Naruto dan tersenyum.

Saat itulah ia yakin dalam beberapa detik, jantungnya behenti berdetak dan terpesona oleh gadis itu. Entah dorongan apa yang ia dapatkan, sang Romeo melangkah dengan gagahnya menuju gadis cantik yang ada di depannya. Saat ia mencapai gadis itu, Gadis itu mendongak menatap dirinyadengan wajah memerah. Mata mereka saling bertemu, Ia melemparkan senyumnya yang mempesona "Kau.. terlihat sangat Cantik"

Saat itulah gadis yang berperan sebagai Juliet itu melebarkan bola matanya dan wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu. Nampaknya Naruto lupa bahwa semua orang tadi sedang terpaku pada Hinata dan Kini keduanyalah yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"EHEM!" Suara Tenten membuyarkan semua orang termasuk si Romeo dan Juliet"Apa-apaan ini? Juliet, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini. Sebelum para buaya-buaya ini menerkammu." Tenten menarik tangan Hinata dan pergi menjauh.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat kelergian Hinata. Iris matanya masih tak dapat berpaling dari gadis itu. Kiba kini telah berdiri disampingnya "Kau sangat pemberani kawan, apa kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu?"

Naruto diam sejenak "Aku akan segera memberi tahukanmu pilihanku"

Kiba tersenyum pelan dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada "Well, itu bagus. Akan kutunggu sampai adegan dimana Paris akan mencium Juliet, jika kau tak segera memberitahuku, aku akan mencium Hinata"

Naruto membulatkan matanya dan menarik baju Kiba "katakan sekali lagi! Apa yang ada diotakmu,hah?"

"Kau masih belum paham, hah? aku akan menciumnya jika kau masih menjadi pria bodoh seperti ini" Kiba melepaskan tangan Naruto kasar dan sedikit membenahi kostumnya"Pada akhirnya... Romeo dan juliet tidak berakhir bahagia dan mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama, apa ada yang bisa mengubah cerita itu?"

Kiba berjalan menjauh dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali memalingkan badannya dan tersenyum sinis "Kau... mencintainya, bukan?"

.

.

Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai, semua pemain segera bersiap-siap termasuk Naruto si Romeo dan Julietnya Hinata. Mereka kini berdiri berdampingan, namun pandangan si pria kuning itu masih tetuju pada gadis di sampingnya. Apa kau masih terpesona, Naruto?

Merasa dirinya ditatap, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto dan tersenyum "A-ada apa?"

Naruto membalas senyuman gadisnya itu "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku, Hinata"

Hinata terdiam dan menunduk pelan, disaat seperti ini apa yang bisa membuat Naruto kembali seperti semula. Beberapa menit lagi pertunjukan akan dimulai. Namun Naruto nampak tak baik, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, Na-Naruto-kun, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Hinata memiringkan wajahnya dan beranjak pergi

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Tak lama, Hinata membawanya kedalam suatu ruangan yang tadi ia pakai untuk berganti pakaian. Tentu saja tak ada seorangpun disana.

"Ada apa kita kesini?" Naruto mengerutkan menarik Nafas dalam dan kembali menatap Naruto. Kini tatapan mereka bertemu, namun Naruto masih belum mengerti maksud Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Sshhtt..." Hinata meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya dan meletakan kedua lengannya di dada Naruto kemudian naik kelehernya. Tangannya kini bergelayut manja di leher Naruto. Jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, Hinata lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Awalnya Naruto terkejut namun langsung membalas ciuman gadis itu dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Naruto "Ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik, Romeo" Naruto terkejut. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Hinata memanggilnya seperti itu. "Ayo tunjukan pada semua orang kita adalah yang terhebat, Romeo" Hinata tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya.

kata-kata Hinata benar-benar membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, tapi entah mengapa ciuman itu bagaikan suntikan energi untuknya. Seringai nakalnya muncul dan ia langsung menggenggam lengan Hinata"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering menciumku, tunggu balasanku nanti. Juliet"

Wajah Hinata memerah saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. tapi setidaknya Naruto kembali seperti semula. Naruto menari tangannya dan membuka pintu "Ayo kita pergi, pertunjukan akan segera dimulai"

Tangan kekar itu masih menggenggam tangannya meskipun kini mereka telah beranjak dari ruangan itu. Semua orang yang mereka lewati menatap mereka aneh, termasuk teman-temannya.

"hey.. Romeo, Aku tahu Juliet sangatlah cantik. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya kalian berpegangan tangan seperti itu" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menoleh "Well, sekarang aku adalah Romeo dan Hinata adalah Julietku, apa aku salah?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, panggilan kepada Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk segera bersiap memasuki panggung terdengar. Semuanya menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

senyuman berkilau milik Lee muncul "Baiklah teman-teman, saatnya kita beraksi! mari kita Berjuang bersama-sama." Ucapnya semangat. Dan, kini saatnyalah mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung pertunjukan

.

.

Tirai berwarna merah perlahan mulai terangkat menandakan dimulainya pertunjukan. Lampu sorot yang begitu terang mengarah pada seorang Pemuda tampan berambut pirang. Naruto adalah pemain yang pertama kali menunjukan penampilannya. Saat itu pula teriakan para pengagumnya menggema saat melihat pujaan hati mereka tengah tersorot oleh lampu sorot dan sosok itu terlihat begitu gagah, seketika itupula Naruto melemparkan senyuman mautnya.

Ia dapat melihat betapa penuhnya gedung pertunjukan yang luas itu, ini berarti banyak orang yang memang menantikan dirinya dan teman-temannya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai Romeo memanglah keputusan yang tepat. Ada beberapa petugas dari klub fotografi sedang asyik memotret aksinya.

Semua penonton seolah ikut masuk kedalam cerita. Para pemain menunjukan keahlian mereka dalam berekting dengan sangat baik. Dan kini Tiba saatnya dimana adegan Romeo bertemu Juliet untuk pertama kalinya. Latar berganti menjadi suasana pesta dimana mengharuskan Naruto menggenakan topeng matanya. Musik mengalun begitu indah, Bak seorang putri sungguhan, saat itulah Hinata yang menjadi Juliet muncul dan memamerkan parasnya. Para penonton terkagum-kagum dan tanpa sadar bergumambetapa cantiknya Hinata yang menjadi juliet saat itu. Tak hanya penonton, tapi sang Romeo juga kini tengah terpana melihatnya. Entah mengapa Hinata terlihat berkali lipat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu tampak berkilau dibawah sorotan lampu pentas.

Naruto berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju Hinata "Nona yang Cantik, Sudikah engkau berdansa bersamaku?"

Hinata memberikan hormat dan tersenyum"Dengan senang hati, Tuan"

Cahaya lampu hanya menyoroti mereka berdua, entah mengapa hal ini jauh lebih mendebarkan dari pada saat mereka latihan. Suasana terasa begitu romantis dan begitu terlihat manis. Tangan Naruto melilit di pinggang Hinata dan lengan Hinata berada didadanya yang bidang. Kedua iris yang berbeda warna itupun bertatapan satu sama lain, melemparkan senyuman dan berdansa mengikuti irama ada gerakan yang rumit, hanya gerakan ringan yang mereka lakukan namun begitu menyenangkan.

Ini seperti mimpi, Naruto dan Hinata layaknya Romeo dan Juliet yang sesungguhnya. Dari cara mereka bertatapan, dapat dilihat mereka seperti jatuh pada pesona masing-masing. mereka terlihat seperti benar-benar saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Sayangnya adegan yang begitu manis itu harus berakhir karena gangguan dari Keluarga Juliet yang mengetahui identitas asli Romeo. Saat itulah Naruto diharuskan untuk pergi dari panggung dan melihat Hinata yang sedang dipertemukan dengan Kiba dari belakang panggung.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Kiba tengah beraksi didepan panggung sebagai Paris, dan Julietnya Hinata sedang bersama pria itu. Naruto mendecih pelan.

"Naruto, kenapa melamun disitu? sebentar lagi kau juga harus segera kembali kepanggung" Suara itu membuyarkan pikirannya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan" _Ah_ \- maafkan aku, hanya saja tadi aku merasa sedikit pusing"

"sudahlah... ayo cepat bergegas!" Sosok itupun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

 _'_ _Romeo dan juliet tidak berakhir bahagia dan mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama, apa ada yang bisa mengubah cerita itu?'_ Kalimat yang diucapkan Kiba entah mengapa tiba-tiba mengiang dikepalanya.

Naruto mengeretakan giginya dan kembali fokus menatap Hinata. "Jika tak ada yang dapat mengubahnya, akulah yang akan mengubahnya" gumamnya pelan.

.

Latar _Background_ kembali berubah, Sekarang adalah adegan dimana Romeo dan Juliet bertemu tanpa diketahui oleh kedua keluarganya. Hinata kini telah berada di sebuah Beranda yang tak terlalu tinggi berwarna putih dan Naruto sendiri berada di bawahnya sambil mendongak menatap gadis itu.

"Oh, Kekasihku Juliet..."Bgaus, Naruto mengucapkan dialognya dengan baik.

"Romeo, Bagaimana caranya kau bisa berada disini?" suara lembut Hinata terdengar dengan jelas.

"Rindu dalam diriku bergejolak, hanya demi menemuimu, Dinding yang tinggi itu telah kulewati" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada penonton.

"Ji-jika mereka menemukanmu, kah akan dibunuh"

Naruto kembali mendongak menatap sang Juliet "Jika itu demi dirimu..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Hinata terlihat sedikit khawatir, _apa Naruto melupakan pada dialognya?_

Naruto menggeleng pelan "... tidak, Aku tak ingin Kau dan aku berakhir seperti ini"

" _He_?" Teman-temannya yang berada dibelakang panggung menjadi bingung "Apa memang dialognya seperti itu?"

"Apa yang dilakukan Naruto?!"

Masih Diatas panggung, Naruto melepaskan topengnya dan kini wajah tampannya terlihat, Naruto mendongak menatap mata _amethys_ itu dan tersenyum "Jika kau percaya pada perasaan kita, kepada segalanya tentang kita dan diriku, takdir itu akan berubah dan cerita yang baru akan terbentuk" Naruto beranjak menaiki tangga tersembunyi menuju beranda Hinata. Cahaya lampu sorot yang terang masih menyorotinya kemanapun ia pergi "Didalam Cerita yang dimana diriku dan dirimu bersama, Juliet" Kalimat Naruto terdengar begitu indah bersama dengan alunan musik yang sedang mengalun indah.

Hinata yang kini masih mematung dan bingung. Saat Naruto tiba dihadapannya, Kini giliran Hinata yang mendongak menatap Mata biru itu. "Aku... mencintaimu.." Naruto menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata "Dari dalam hatiku yang terdalam, Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Naruto tersenyum dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Hinata "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata"

Saat itulah rasanya seluruh diri Hinata seakan Runtuh. Mata _amethys_ nya membulat dan setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

" _Cih_ , jangan biarkan Naruto berbuat seenaknya! Apa dia lupa dia ada diatas panggung dan ada ratusan pasang mata yang melihatnya kini?! _Ck_ , jika itu kemauannya maka kita harus mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan!"Tenten berujar kesal dari balik panggung.

"Ayo, kita harus pisahkan si Brengsek Romeo dari Juliet" ujar Kiba semangat. Senyuman tak dapat ia tahan, Kiba tersenyum puas kearah Naruto. ' _Cih, jangan berlagak sok keren seperti itu hanya karena Hinata ada disana, Bodoh_ '

Saat Naruto sedang mengusap pelan pipi Hinata, segerombolan temannya muncul di panggung "Hey Romeo! singkirkan tanganmu dari Juliet!"

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali dan menyadari mereka masih dalam pertunjukan. Celaka, ia telah mengubah jalannya cerita. Tapi tunggu, Jika sudah terlanjur seperti ini berarti akhir ceritanya tergantung padanya, bukan?

Seulas Seringai Nakal muncul di wajah tampan Naruto, Ia menarik pedang dari sisi Kirinya "Na-Naruto-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Hinata berbisik pelan

"Aku akan membuat cerita ini berakhir bahagia, Juliet"Naruto melompat dari beranda dan menacungkan pedangnya "Lawan aku jika kalian menginginkannya."

Perepatan muncul didahi Tenten "Cih, Dasar mulut besar! Semuanya, Serang!"

Para penjaga itu menyerangnya secara bersamaan, ia sama sekali tak takut. Hanya sekedar informasi saja bahwa ia menguasai 3 macam bidang bela diri dan melawan teman-temannya yang bukan apa-apa baginya.

dengan mudah Naruto melumpuhkan teman-temannya tanpa melukai mereka. Yah, memang bukan melukai. Namun bisa dikatakan melumpuhkan teman-temannya agar tidak bisa berdiri lagi?

Teman-temannya yang telah terkapar memutuskan untuk berpura-pura kalah dan diam terkapar dilantai.

Naruto melemparkan seringai kemenangannya kearah penonton yang masih terdiam, pria itu mengarahkan pandanggannya pada Hinata yang kini mencoba turun dari beranda. Naruto menuntun gadis itu ke tengah panggung dan memposisikan tubuh gadis itu menghadapnya. Ruangan menjadi gelap dan sorotan lampu hanya tertuju pada sang Romeo dan pujaan hatinya Juliet "Dengan ini, kau dan aku akan berakhir bahagia, Juliet"

Hinata tersenyum lembut "Romeo.."

Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata perlahan dan tangannya yang lain menyentuh pinggang Hinata. Hinata yang juga ikut larut dalam keadaan ini hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, Naruto memiringkan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya dan semakin mengeleminasi jarak wajah mereka.

Saat itulah, dihadapan semua orang yang melihat dan menonton pertunjukan itu, disaat semua orang fokus pada pertunjukan mereka. Naruto mencium Hinata.

.

.

.

 _-_ To be Continue-

.

.

* * *

Hallo~~~ Yupi hadir lebih awal yaaa! ^^v aneh ga? wkwkwk.. biasanya update sebualn sekali... efek pengangguran dirumah :v maklum saja ya..

Chapter kali ini kepanjangan ga? ^^a ada yang bilang sama Yupi kalau chapter kemarin pendek banget. jadi Yupi panjangin deh yang ini ^^ etto, gimana chapter kali ini? membosankan? Yupi harap para readers sekalian suka ya.. ternyata panas juga ya nulis adegan di UKS #peraskeringat itu pertama kalinya Yupi nulis adegan hot hot gitu... gomen ne, kalau kurang srek di hati.. itu pertama kali soalnya.

Yosh! ada beberapa pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekalian yang akan Yupi jawab.

 **Q: fantat ayam ga keliatan?**

A: etto... Yupi masih mempertimbangkan sasuke untuk hadir di Fic ini / #plak

 **Q: ada Adegan lemon?**

A: Adanya adegan Apel v #plak! wkwkwk.. justru Yupi yang nanya, menurut minna apa sebaiknya Yupi kasih adegan lemon ya? :v

segitu dulu ya, wkwkwk.. Yupi pengen bikin minna penasaran #digampar.. oh iya! mohon maaf jika fic kali ini mengecewakan, Yupi masih belajar, oleh karena itu kritik dan saran sangat Yupi butuhkan. terima kasih Untuk yang mem-favourite, follow dan yang me-reviews fic ini... yang masih silent readers Yupi tunggu ya reviewnya~ love you~ keep support Yupi ya!

diingatkan kembali, fic ini akan berlanjut jika respon minna sekalian bagus. apabila respon minna tidak terlalu baik, maka fic ini tidak akan berlanjut.

.

akhir kata,

mind to Review?


	6. Be Mine!

**My Lovely Bento**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~This story is Mine~

.

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

.

.

* * *

Notif :

 _ **Bentō**_ _(_ _弁当_ _atau_ _べんとう_ _ **?**_ _)_ atau _**o-bentō**_ adalah istilah bahasa Jepang untuk makanan bekal berupa nasi berikut lauk-pauk dalam kemasan praktis yang bisa dibawa-bawa dan dimakan di tempat lain (wikia)

* * *

.

.

Pecaya atau tidak inilah yang mereka lihat, sepasang remaja yang tengah berciuman ditengah pertunjukan yang mereka lakoni. Mungkin mereka tak akan memberikan ekspresi terkejut seperti ini jika memang alur ceritanya seperti cerita aslinya, tapi siapa yang tak tahu Kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang ditulis oleh penulis terkenal _William Shakespeare_ yang diketahui berakhir dengan tragis, sebuah kisah cinta yang melegenda diseantero bumi ini mengajarkan dunia bahwa tidak selamanya cinta berakhir dengan indah.

Namun dalam pertunjukan ini, kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet disajikan dengan akhir yang berbeda - _tidak_ , sangat berbeda. Akhir yang bahagia tak pernah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. Kisah yang menampilkan Romeo dan Juliet yang tak menyerah pada takdir dan menantang dunia dengan perasaan keduanya.

Dan itulah yang membuat semua yang menonton menjadi Pemain itu melepaskan pautannya dan kembali bertatapan sambil tersenyum, seulas senyuman tak dapat mereka tahan dan saat itulah keheningan menghilang lalu digantikan oleh suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah diberikan penonton kepada mereka. Bahkan banyak dari mereka berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan dengan pujian yang keluar dari mulut para penonton. Suara riuh itu membuat teman-teman yang tadinya dihajar oleh Si Romeo bangun dari posisinya dan berdiri menghadap penonton dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Bagaimana tidak?! Sang Romeo yang diperankan oleh pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto dengan nekat mengubah alur cerita atas kemauannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan teman-temannya yang mencoba mengikuti alur cerita yang sesungguhnya. Bagi sebuah pertunjukan, hal itu adalah keputusan yang sangat bodoh karena belum tentu para penonton menyukai perubahan cerita tersebut. Namun lihat semua ekspresi ini, bahkan jika mereka mengikuti naskah mereka belum tentu mendapat reaksi luar biasa seperti ini. Mungkin ini terkesan berlebihan, tapi Gedung pertunjukan Konoha Gakuen adalah tempat dimana semua hal yang ada didalamnya terlihat seperti gedung pertunjukan bertaraf Internasional. Luas dan juga megah. Layaknya gedung pertunjukan yang sesungguhnya seperti panggung opera. Tapi berkat kerja keras mereka - _dan kebodohan Naruto_ mereka dapat medapatkan reaksi yang sangat baik dari penonton yang hadir di gedung pertunjukan mereka. Ini adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Luar bisaa!"

"Akhir yang begitu indah!"

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi!"

"ini baru yang dinamakan Luar Biasaaa"

Bersamaan dengan gemuruh penonton,Teman-temannya menghampiri pria pirang itu dan membuat sebuah barisan disamping kiri dan kanan Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Naruto- _kun_. Aku tak menyesal menjadikanmu Romeo. Kau adalah Romeo yang sempurna di era ini" Lee masih menatap para penonton yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan tepuk tangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu hanya dengan mengubah alur ceritanya, kita bisa mendapatkan semua reaksi ini?"

Seringai nakal milik pria berambut pirang itu muncul " Seseorang berkata padaku..." Naruto melirik Kiba yang berada disebelah Lee. "...terkadang kau harus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh hatimu, dan kali ini kepala dan hatiku mengatakan hal yang sama"

Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam sambil melempar senyum kepada penonton. Naruto tahu sahabatnya itu mendengar apa yang ia katakan, mau bangaimanapun, Kibalah orang yang membantunya menghadapi dirinya sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya yang mulai tidak waras karena seorang gadis, seorang gadis yang kini masih ia genggam tangannya dengan kuat. Hyuuga Hinata, Gadis yang kini menjadi Julietnya, menjadi seseorang yang berharga baginya. Iatak dapat menghindar lagi dari perasaan yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan gadis itu. Ia mencintai Hinata.

Gadis bersurai panjang berwarna Indigo itu kini tengah tertunduk malu disampingnya. Sesekali ia terlihat melemparkan senyuman gugup kearah penonton. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Saling melemparkan senyuman dengan tangan yang masih berpautan.

Diatas panggung yang megah ini dengan sorotan lampu sorot yang begitu terang, Hinata merasa dirinya benar-benar bahagia. Entah mengapa senyuman tak mau hilang dari wajahnya. Dengan ini, pertunjukan mereka berakhir. Pertunjukan terakhir mereka, waktu yang mereka miliki untuk berada di Konoha _Gakuen_ akan segera berakhir.

Mereka secara bersamaan membungkukan tubuh mereka sebagai tanda hormat dipimpin oleh intruksi Rock Lee. Pertunjukan yang tak akan mereka lupakan ini telah berakhir.

.

.

.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto dan Hinata? Semenjak pertunjukan berakhir aku tak melihat mereka sama sekali." Ino mencoba melihat sekitarnya.

"Mungkinkah mereka pulang lebih dulu? atau mungkin mereka terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengan kita." Tenten mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya pelan.

Alis Ino berkerut " _Hah_? Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

Tenten menghela nafas panjang dan menyipitkan matanya "Ayolah..- _maksudku_ , kau ada disana dan kau dan semua orang menjadi saksinya, Pria bodoh itu mengubah alur ceritanya dan yang paling penting adalah...Naruto mencium Hinata dihadapan semua orang"

Ino mengangguk tanda mengerti "Kau benar, mungkin jika aku berada diposisi Naruto aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama yaitu menghindar dari semua orang untuk sejenak." Ino mengangkat kedua pundaknya bersamaan.

"Apa kau tak merasa heran, Ino? Bukankah Naruto adalah kekasih Sakura?" Tenten melipat kedua tangannya didelan dada.

"Bukankah seharusnya Naruto berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" Ino bergumam pelan "Setelah ini, kupikir Naruto dan Hinata akan menjadi pembicaraan."

"Kuharap Naruto akan baik-baik saja" Tenten tersenyum pelan.

"pasti mereka akan menjadi pasangan populer setelah ini" ujar Ino kegirangan.

Tenten menyipitkan matanya "sepertinya kau senang sekali ya Ino, tak tahukah kau seseorang mungkin saja sedang menangis sekarang"

Ino memalingkan wajahnya pada jendela "maksudmu, Sakura?"

Tenten mengangguk tanda setuju. "meskipun aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat gadis itu bersama-sama dengan Naruto"

Ino mengela napas "Gadis itu, Sakura memiliki rambut yang indah, bukan?" ujar Ino santai

Tenten tersenyum pelan "rambut merah muda seperti bunga sakura, benar-benar sesuai namanya"

Ino mellemparkan senyumannya "kuharap mereka akan baik-baik saja"

Kiba yang sedari tadi duduk disamping jendela mendengarkan percakapan kedua gadis itu sambil meminum air mineralnya santai. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan bergumam pelan "Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah Pecundang yang Bodoh"

.

.

Disebuah ruangan kecil yang gelap, ia dapat mendengar suara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang diluar. tapi kali ini siapa peduli tentang semua orang yang ada di luar sana. yang kini ia pedulikan hanyalah gadis yang kini dalam kuasanya.

Bibir Naruto kini tengah menempel dengan bibir mungil Hinata. ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia menarik tangan Hinata dari kerumunan menuju tempat ini, tempat dimana mereka bisa berdua.

tangan kekar Naruto melilit tubuh gadis itu. ciuman tak henti-hentinya ia berikan. lumatan dan juga hisapan masih ia berikan pada Hinata. lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Hinata disela ciuman panas mereka.

mereka memang terbilang cukup sering berciuman, namun entah mengapa kedunya tak pernah sekalipun merasa bosan. justru semakin lama ciuman itu semakin terasa nikmat dan memabukan.

Lengan Hinata melilit dileher Naruto. ia hanya dapat membalas semua yang dilakukan Naruto dan dengan senang hati membantu pria itu memperdalam ciumannya. mereka masih dalam balutan kostum yang mereka pakai saat pertunjukan tadi. well, saat dirimu merasa terbakar, masalah kostum yang kau kenakan akan terlupakan begitu saja, bukan?

Ciuman yang begitu memabukan, disetiap bibir mereka bersentuhan rasanya ada sesuatu dalam diri mereka yang bergejolak. tubuh mereka bergerak dengan sendirinya. saliva menetes dari ujung mulut mereka. Nafas yang terengah-ngengah dapat terdengar dari keduanya.

karena kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis, dengan terpaksa Naruto melepaskan pautannya. ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap gadis itu "hey, Hinata" wajahnya merona dengan nafas terengah. gadis itu ikut membuka matanyanya perlahan. melihat Hinata yang bersikap malu-malu membuatnya terkekeh pelan "Kau tahu, aku Sudah terlalu lama menahandiriku"

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya " _he?_ Apa maksudmu?"

Tangan kekar melik Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan rambut Hinata yang berada di leher jenjang gadis itu. "Kau tahu maksudku, sayang. Jangan kau pikir aku akan selalmanya menahan diriku " senyuman lembut muncul di wajah tampannya.

mendengar pengakuan Naruto membuat hatinya semakin berdebar. ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa rasanya suhu udara ditempat ini begitu panas? bahkan kini meskipun ia masih menggenakan kostum Juliet yang _notabe_ nya tergolong terbuka dan kini ia masih merasa kepanasan.

Naruto mengecup lehernya perlahan, hisapan lembut dilehernya membuatnya melenguh pelan. Hinata yakin pasti hisapan itu menghasilkan bekas kemerahan. seperti sebelumnya. saat pria itu mencium dan menikmati lehernya.

"Aku menginginkanmu" Ucap Naruto cepat dan langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

mata amethysnya membulat " _eh_?"

"Aku... menginginkanmu" suara Naruto terdengar begitu lembut ditelinganya."Katakan, Hinata. Apa kau selalu bersikap lugu seperti ini pada semua pria?"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. "Bersikap lugu? apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan menarik wajahnya agar mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. "mulai sekarang, kupikir tak akan ada lagi pria yang berani mendekatimu" seringai nakal milik Naruto muncul.

" _eh_? kenapa seperti itu?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya dan semakin menarik pinggang Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya "kenapa? tentu saja karena kau bersamaku sekarang."

Tangan mungil Hinata kini berada di depan dada bidang Naruto, ia menundukan kepalanya "Ba-bagaimana tentang-""-Sakura bukan? aku akan bicara padanya." Naruto memotong kalimatnnya dengan cepat dan langsung membungkus Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata tak dapat menatakan apapun, setiap kali ia bersama Naruto pasti akan ada nama Sakura yang terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Bagaimanapun Naruto masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Sakura. dan kini, dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Pria yang kini memeluknya erat yang sesungguhnya adalah kekasih dari Gadis bernama Sakura itu. Hinata mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa disangkal, ia adalah orang ketiga yang masuk kedalam Hubungan mereka.

hembusan napas Naruto bisa ia rasakan dilehernya yang terasa begitu mengelitik. "yang lebih penting sekarang, apa tak apa jika aku mengganti kostumku sekarang. jubah ini benar-benar menjengkelkan" Naruto melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya.

Hinata langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. wajahnya merona dan jantungnya masih belum berdetak dengan normal. "sepertinya kau juga harus berganti pakaian, Juliet" Oh, tidak. ia tahu benar jika Naruto sudah menggunakan nada suaranya yang rendah seperti ini. "Jika kau terus mengenakan pakaian ini, aku tak menjamin aku bisa menahan diriku lebih lama" seringai nakal itu lagi-lagi muncul. seringai yang sebenarnya sangat mempesona namun menjadi tanda bahwa Naruto mulai menjadi agresif padanya. "apa kau mau aku membantumu mengganti kostummu itu, sayang?"

Wajahnya kembali merona "ku-kurasa kau benar, Naruto- _kun_. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Hinata mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin pada Naruto.

.

.

Hari yang indah membuat Naruto bahagia mungkin berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kini dirasakan sang langit. Air yang turun dari langit yang mendung perlahan beribah menjadi hujan. sialnya, ia tak membawa payung untuk melindungi dirinya dari Hujan. salahkan dirinya yang tak pernah tertarik dengan acara ramalan cuaca yang selalu ayahnya tonton setiap pagi.

seulas senyuman manis muncul diwajahnya yang tampan, mengingat kejadian hari ini membuatnya ingin terus tersenyum sepanjang hari. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena seorang gadis ia bisa begitu bahagia?

Ia benar-benar merasa hangat, bukan karena ia menggenakan jaket hitamnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin keren tapi rasa hangat itu berasal dari hatinya yang pasti muncul setiap kali ia memikirkan Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto mendesah pelan, Ia ingat bagaimana gadisnya yang bermarga Hyuuga itu begitu terkejut diatas panggung saat ia merubah alur cerita pertunjukan mereka. tapi pada akhirnya ia lega karena saat pertunjukan berakhir, Hinata membalas cium - _tunggu_ , Naruto mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali. ia baru saja mencium bibir Hinata dihadapan semua orang. Semua Orang. apa Sakura juga melihatnya? ia memukul pelan dahinya, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Naruto bergumam dalam hatinya. _Well_ , ia yakin pasti dirinya dan Hinata akan menjadi _Trending Topic_ di seantero sekolah ini. Naruto mendengus pelan.

 _Yah_ , Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. ia tak bisa menyesali apa yang telah terjadi - _itulah yang dikatakan ibunya_ karena semuanya tak akan kembali seperti semula, ditambah lagi ia menikmati kebodohannya. Jangan pernah menyalahlannya. ini salah sahabatnya yang berusaha mendekati gadisnya dan terus menng gatakan bahwa ia harus mendengarkan hatinya.

Setiap orang pasti ada kalanya tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan tapi suatu ketika tubuh mereka bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa mereka sadari. Well, alasan yang bagus untuk membela diri, bukan?

"Dasar payah" Suara Kiba membuyarkan pikirannya.

Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya "Tidak bisakah kau menyapaku dengan cara yang lebih normal, Kiba?"

Kiba memberikan tatapan malas pada pria yang kini sudah berada disebelahnya "Cih, Kuharap Hinata segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar" ia menyipitkan matanya kearah Naruto "Apa yang ia lihat darimu, hah?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengkel "Bisakah kau langsung katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan saja?"

"kau tahu... aku tahu kau adalah tipe pria yang selalu memiliki alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu." Nada suara Kiba kini mulai terdengar serius. "tapi sepertinya kali ini hal itu tak berlaku"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kiba. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba menggeleng pelan "entah kau menyadari atau tidak..." Kiba memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "Kau pasti telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

Kiba terkekeh pelan "Melihat ekspresimu, sepertinya aku benar. Kau telah jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto mendesah pelan. _Well_ , Naruto kali ini tak bisa berkutik. yang kini berada didepannya adalah sahabatnya yang sedari dulu selalu bersamanya.

 _Yah,_ Bagaimanapun orang yang cerdas pasti langsung bisa menyadarinya.

Kiba menghampiri Sahabat pirangnya itu dan meletakan tangannya dipundak Naruto "Dengarkan aku, kau mungkin sekarang berdebat dengan dirimu sendiri, mungkin saja _-walaupun aku tak terlalu yakin-_ kini kau menyalahkan dirimu. Kau sama sekali tidak salah selama kau mengikuti apa yang dikatakan hatimu."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu, _Hah_?"

Kiba menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di samping Naruto. "Kau tahu, saat seseorang jatuh cinta... itulah saatnya segalanya benar-benar tidak rasional"

Naruto tertegun "sejak kapan kau bisa berkata hal seperti itu?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "setahuku kau tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal bijak tetang percintaan"

Kiba terkekeh pelan "Hey, Bodoh. Jangan kau kira hanya kau yang populer dikalangan para gadis, aku juga populer."

seringai Naruto muncul dibawahnya dan menaukan kedua bahunya. " _Yah_... sepertinya aku tahu alasannya kenapa banyak gadis yang menyukaimu"

Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya " _Well_ , Aku memang tampan. tak sepertimu aku ini pandai merayu gadis-gadis" Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Naruto menuju pintu "sebaiknya aku pergi, gadismu sedang menuju kemari, Sampai Jumpa"

mendengar kata _'gadisnya_ ' disebut Naruto dengan cepat melemparkan pandangannya kearah seorang gadis yang baru saja diobrolkannya dengan Kiba yang kini berjalan lurus menghampirinya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , se-sedang apa disini?" wajah manisnya merona mendongak memandang wajah Naruto.

"aku menunggu Hujan reda, Hinata. Aku melupakan payungku" jelasnya singkat.

ia melihat Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling mereka.

"sepertinya tinggal kita berdua yang masih berada disini, Naruto-kun."

ia mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan yah, memang benar. sepertinya tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka disuni. "umm.. A-aku juga sepertinya melupakan payungku, tapi jika kita tak bergegas pulang, pasti penjaga sekolah akan menutup gerbangnya."

Naruto mengerucutkan wajahnya, apa yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar. sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain...

"Hinata" ujar Naruto pelan sambil mencoba melepaskan jaket yang kini ia pakai "Ayo! kau tak ingin menggigil kedinginan disini bukan?" Naruto mengisyaratkan Hinata agar ia dan Naruto menerobos hujan dibawah lindungan jaket itu.

"he?! jangan katakan kau ingin aku menerobos hujan bersamamu?!" Hinata memainkan jarinya.

seringai nakal Naruto mulai muncul diwajahnya, Ia menarik tangan Hinata pelan dan mencoba memposisikan Hinata berada disampingnya. "Kau lebih suka yang mana? menerobos hujan bersamaku atau bermalam disekolah yang gelap ini bersamaku?"

Baiklah, sekarang Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. ia mulai merasa jantungnya mulai tak beres. _oh, jantungnya yang malang..._

"se-sepertinya aku lebih menyukai saranmu yang pertama" Hinata menundukan wajahnya. Tapi walaupun seperti ini, ia masih belum bisa bernapas dengan lega. bagaimana tidak, Pria yang ia sukainya akan bersama-sama dengannya melawan hujan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat ini.

"Hinata, kau harus lebih dekat. Kau tak mau kehujanan bukan?" titah Naruto. Hinata yang menurut menposisikan dirinya dengan Naruto meski dengan wajah tertunduk malu. Naruto tahu Hinata gugup. ia sangat menyadarinya, ia dapat mengetahuinya dari gerak-gerik gadis itu yang tak mau mencoba melihat wajahnya. seringai nakal milik Naruto semakin melebar "Hinata, coba lihat aku"

Hinata yang merasa sungkan dengan cepat menggeleng "ke-kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"ayolah, Hinata. cepat tunjukan wajahmu padaku" ujar pria berambut pirang itu geli.

Merasa tak memiliki pilihan, dengan malu-malu Hinata perlahan mendongakan wajahnya. dan saat ia tengah mendongak tiba-tiba bibirnya telah bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Naruto.

 _Amethys_ nya membulat. ia dapat melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, itu memberi kesimpulan bahwa Naruto memang berniat menciumnya secara mendadak.

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto namun matanya masih tertuju pada pria itu. Naruto yang menyeringai langsung mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Hinata dan menyentuh dahi Hinata dengan dahinya. "Aku akan melakukannya lagi, jika kau tak menginginkannya, kau bisa menolak"

Hinata menatap Iris _shappire_ yang mulai tertutup kembali. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya kekanan sembari memperpendek jarak diantara wajah mereka. Hinata tak dapat bergerak. entah apa yang membuatnya ikut menutup mata dan meletakan tangannya didada bidang Naruto. Ia kembali terhipnotis oleh Naruto.

Kedua bibir itu bertemu, Naruto yang mengetahui Hinata yang tak menolak pada apa yang dilakukannya menyentuh wajah Hinata dengan perlahan.

suara hujan yang deras seakan menjadi _Backsound_ yang indah saat keduanya berciuman. Naruto secara perlahan mencium lembut bibir Hinata.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto melepaskan pautannya itu. _Amethys_ yang baru saja terbuka langsung beradu pandang dengan _Shappire_ yang kini tertuju padanya. jarak kedua wajah mereka hanya berkisar 1 _cm_ dan itu adalah jarak yang terbilah sangat dekat.

Hinata meremas pelan kemeja Naruto. Ia yakin pasti kini wajahnya benar-benar merah. Naruto yang melihat wajah sayu Hinata dengan cepat kembali menciumnya.

kali ini ia mengikut sertakan lidahnya memasuki mulut Hinata dan bermain dengan lidah milik gadis itu. Hinata membuka mulutnya tanda mengijinkan.

" _eghhh_ -" lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir gadis itu disela ciuman mereka.

Tangan besar Naruto menekan kepala bagian belakang Hinata agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. menjilat dan menghisap bibir manis itu adalah hal yang saat ini Naruto ketahui.

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto. tentu saja karena saat ini ia kehilangan energinya. bahkan ia kini tak kuasa untuk berdiri. semua energinya seperti menghilang. tapi ia tak mau menghentikan ciuman ini, ciuman ini terlalu nikmat untuk berhenti.

Naruto terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. terkadang ia melepaskan pautannya namun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Namun sepertinya mereka harus benar-benar berhenti sekarang. meskipun kini mereka berada diruang terbuka entah mengapa mereka merasa sesak. nafas Hinata terengah dan wajahmya benar-benar merona.

sejenak tak ada yang berbicara. Naruto mendekap Hinata dipelukannya. "Hinata..."

"Y-ya?"

Naruto menghela nafas "Apartemenmu sedikit jauh dari sini bukan?"

kedua alis Hinata terangkat "A-ada masalahnya dengan itu?"

"dengar, saat ini hujan deras dan tak ada satupun dari kita membawa payung" Naruto mengelus pelan pucuk kepala gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya. "aku juga tak mungkin membiarkanmu sendiri, jadi... bagaimana kalau kau singgah sebentar kerumahku?"

Iris mata Hinata membulat dan mendongak menatap Naruto " _eeh?_? ta-tapi..."

"kau juga bisa menbuatkanku makan malam, bukan?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _hee?_? makan malam?"

Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata singkat "kau tahu, sekarang ini... orang tuaku sedang tidak ada dirumah dan tak ada yang menyiapkan makan malam untuku" Naruto mencium pangkal rambutnya "aku ingin kau membuatkanku makan malam. bisakah kau membuatkanku makan malam? kau juga bisa menemaniku makan malam"

Hinata menundukan kepalanya mencoba berpikir, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi membuatnya merasa iba. ia tahu rasanya memakan makan malam sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun. rasanya sangat menyedihkan saat kau pulang dan tak ada yang menyiapkanmu makan malam dan tak ada yang menemanimu saat makan malam pula.

Hinata tahu rasanya karena ia selalu seperti itu, setiap orang memang tak akan pernah bisa bahagia dalam kesepian. dan intinya, Hinata tak ingin Naruto merasakan hal itu. Ia mendongak menatap Naruto perlahan dan tersenyum lembut lalu diikuti oleh anggukan tanda setuju.

senyum sumringah Naruto muncul dan dengan cepat ia mencium singkat bibir merah muda milik gadis itu. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Hinata"

Hinata membalas ekspresi bahagia Naruto itu dengan senyuman hangat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto membentangkan jaket Hitamnya diatas kepala dan memalingkan wajahnya pada Hinata "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. dan saat itulah, Keduanya melangkah melewati Guyuran Hujan yang begitu deras. entah memang udara yang dingin atau tubuh Naruto memang memberi kehangatan padanya. tak hanya pada tubuhnya, Namun juga hatinya.

Hujan yang turun seperti butiran kristal yang berkilau membasahi bumi, aroma khas tanah yang terguyur hujan tecium oleh hidung. Entah mengapa suasana hujan kali ini adalah hujan yang belum pernah Hinata rasakan.

dibawah naungan jaket hitam milik pemuda yang kini disebelahnya membuatnya merasa nyaman. meskipun hujan masih dapat membasahi tubuhnya namun entah mengapa Hinata tak merasa keberatan sama sekali jika ia berada bersama Namikaze Naruto. Pria yang dicintainya.

entah mengapa hal-hal sederhana seperti ini terasa begitu menyenangkan untuk keduanya.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras rumahnya bersama Hinata. "sepertinya jaket ini tak berguna sama sekali. kita benar-benar basah kuyup" ujar Naruto saat mereka telah sampai di teras rumahnya.

Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Ia memperhatikan rumah kediaman Keluarga Namikaze itu.

hal pertama yang ia pikirkan saat melihat rumah ini adalah 'besar'. bahkan mungkin terlalu besar untuk keluarga yang berisikan tiga orang. tapi wajar saja, Yang menjadi kepala keluarga disini adalah Namikaze Minato yang terkenal. sangat wajar jika rumah ini begitu megah. ia juga mengerti sekarang mengapa Naruto memintanya membuatkan makan malam, rumah ini terlalu hrning jika hanya ada satu orang yang kini menghuninya.

Naruto merogoh kuncinya dan membuka pintu dengan cepat. "Ayo masuk! kita bisa masuk angin jika berada diluar lebih lama" ujar Naruto tanpa berbalik kearah Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"apa kau tak memiliki seorang pengurus rumah atau semacamnya?" tanya Hinata.

masih dengan memunggunginya Naruto menggeleng "rumah ini masih baru ditempati beberapa hari yang lalu, para pelaya ayahku masih berada dirumah lama kami" dengan cepat Naruto menyambar handuk kecil yang tergantung rapi di ruang tamu. "Hinata, kau bisa pakai ini. dan seka-" Ucapannya terhenti saat ia menoleh kearah Hinata. irisnya melebar dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas.

Naruto memang bodoh dalam hal seperti ini sampai sampai ia tak menyadarinya,

Hinata yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuhnya kedinginan karena tubuhnya yang basah. Hinata kini basah kuyup dan itu terlihat begitu...menggoda.

ia yakin wajah pasti memerah. bagaimana tidak, Rambut yang basah, lekuk tubuhnya tercetak dengan jelas karena basah, air hujan yang pelahan bercucuran leselurih tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, pria manapun pasti akan beranggapan begitu saat melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya "Naruto- _kun_?"

" _ah.. emm.._ sebaiknya aku..." Bagus, dalam situasi seperti ini kau bisa-bisanya merasa gugup.

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya "K-kau baik-baik saja?"

"eh, itu.. tentu, ya... aku baik. bagaimana denganmu?"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya "bagaimana...denganku?" ujar Hinata dengan nada bingung.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya. jawaban macam apa itu?!. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "sebaiknya kau segera megeringkan tubuhmu yang _emm-..._ basah itu" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada dikamarku dilantai dua"

wajah Hinata merona "a-apa? dikamarmu?"

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya perlahan sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata "K-kau tahu maksudku Hinata, disana tak ada apapun dan aku lebih khawatir lagi jika kau menggunakan kamar mandi yang digunakan orang tuaku." _karena mungkin saja kau bisa salah paham jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan miliku_ tambahnya dalam hati

Hinata memainkan jarinya kikuk. Ini dia! sifat menggemaskan Hinata yang pemalu yang selalu membuatnya merasa gemas pada gadis ini. _Argh!_ tak bisakah Tuhan tidak membuat dirinya untuk menahan diri?

Naruto mencoba membilas pangkal rambut Hinata yang basah dengan handuk yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya dengan lembut.

Naruto tersenyum manis menatap iris Hinata lembut "cepatlah... Kau tidak ingin terkena flu, bukan?"

lagi-lagi Naruto memberikan tatapan yang membuatnya tak berkutik, nada suara Naruto begitu rendah dan sangat lembut.

Naruto menarik tangannya lembut dan menariknya pelan "akan kutunjukan kamarku"

Hinata membiarkan Naruto mengantarnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Naruto memang baik hati. tak heran banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Apa yang dipikirkan Sakura yang tak dapat melihat sisi menawan Naruto sebagai seorang pria?

"ini adalah kamarku" suara Naruto membuyarkan Hinata dari lamunamnya. ia dan kini berada diambang pintu bercat putih. "kau bisa menaruh pakaianmu di keranjang kecil yang ada didepan pintu kamar mandi." ujar Naruto lembut.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"cepatlah sebelum kau benar-benar terkena flu"

.

.

Hinata kini berada di dalam Kamar mandi yang berada dikamar Naruto. _Well_ , kamar mandi ini cukup mewah. _Bathtub, Shower_ , semuanya tampak sangat mewah. Hinata masih membiarkan tubuh polosnya yang putih itu basah oleh air hangat yang berasal dari alat bernama shower itu. rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan. Hinata menghirup aroma _shamp_ _o_ _o_ yang ia gunakan dan tersenyum simpul. 'aroma ini seperti aroma Naruto- _kun_ ' gumamnya dalam hati.

Hinata mebilas lembut tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. sepertinya mandi dengan air hangat memang pilihan yang bagus untik harinya yang melelahkan ini.

hari ini pertunjukannya kelasnya telah sukses diselenggarakan. semua irang terlihat senang termasuk dirinya. ia tak dapat melupakan wajah Naruto saat mengecup bibirnya. argh! memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata malu. jika dipikir-pikir lagi, akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering sekali menciumnya. baiklah, cukup sudah. ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah padam.

merasa tubuhnya telah hangat, Ia menyudahi aktivitas mandinya dan mulai mengeringkat tubuhnya dengan Handuk yang diberikan Naruto.

Hinata melirik keluar pintu kamar mandi dan secara tiba-tiba mencoba melihat kesekitarnya. tunggu, dimana pakaiannya? bukankah dia tadi meletakannya di jeranjang didepan pintu kamar mandi ini? lalu dimana pakaiannya? tak mungkin pakaiannya berjalan sendiri. Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat.

dan seketika itu juga Hinata menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya?!

.

Saat ia mandi, Naruto masuk kekamarnya dan berkata pada Hinata. bahwa ia akan meletakan pakaiannya dipengering. dan bodohnya, Hinata meng-iya-kan hal tersebut tanpa berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini. kenapa tadi ia tak meminta pakaian ganti pada Naruto?! padahal pasti dengan senang hati Naruto akan meminjamkan sehelai pakaian untuk Hinata. pakaian dalamnyapun ia masukan kekeranjang itu.

Hinata mempeehatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama, mungkin saja ada sebuah pakaian yang ia dapat kenakan dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini. Tapi ayolah, mana mungkin ada pakaian disini! ini bukanlah lemari pakaian. hanya orang sinting yang menaruh pakaian mereka di kamar mandi tanpa merasa cemas pakaiannya tak akan basah.

ia harus meminta batuan Naruto. apa ia panggil saja Naruto dengan keras agar Naruto bergegas kemari dan mengambilkannya pakaian? tapi dari sudut pandang manapun itu terdengar sangat tidak sopan. bisa-bisanya ia memerintah tuan rumah dirumahnya sendiri.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Baiklah, yang ia miliki sekarang hanya handuk putih ini. Hinata melilitkan handuk itu pada tubuhnya, _well_ , bagaimanapun handuk itu hanya dapat menutupi sebagian kecil tubuhnya. benda itu hanya bisa menutupi dadanya sampai dibawah bokongnya saja. bagaimanapun ini sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan ' _menutupi_ ' tubuhnya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menurunkan posisi handuknya kebawah, sehingga belahan dadanya terekspos. tapi belahan dadanya masih dapat ia tutupi dengan tangannya.

.

.

Naruto memasuki ruangannya. Ia menghela napas panjang, rasanya ia ingin segera merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang berwarna putih dan sebuah handuk dilalungkan di lehernya. tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang tak tertutup apapun terekspos jelas. ia kembali menghela napas dan melanglahkan dirinya menuju kasurnya yang nyaman. dan tak pikir panjang ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas benda berseprai Putih itu. ia menatap atap langit-langitnya dengan malas dan memutuskan untuk menutup matanya perlahan.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, mungkin tidur lebih awal adalah pilihan yang bagus. Naruto melirik jam kecil yang ada dimejanya "jam 08.00 ya..." ujarnya pelan. _Well_ , sepertinya ia memang harus tidur lebih awal. entah mengapa kepalanya sedikit pusing, apa karena ia hujan-jujanan tadi bersama Hinata ya?

Naruto mengedipkan matanya cepat. tunggu, kenapa ia bisa lupa tentang Hinata. bukankah dia ada dirumahnya?! Dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan diaaat bersamaan pula pintu kamar mandi yang berada dikamar itu terbuka.

Naruto melebarkan irisnya, Seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali keluar dari kamar mandi itu dalam keadaam hanya terbalut handuk dan rambutnya juga basah. Hinata keluar dalam penampilan seperti itu dengan wajah yang merona?! Demi Tuhan...

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , bolehkah aku meminjam bajumu? pa-pakaianku sedang dalam pengering, kan?" Hinata mengatakan itu sembari malu-malu.

Naruto diam mematung, Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada gadis itu. ia tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata sekarang. Ada apa dengannya? Bahkan ia tak seperti ini saat ia melihat Hinata mengenakan kostum Juliet. entah sejak kapan napasnya tercekap. kenapa udara terasa begitu panas disini? lalu getaran apa yamg kini bergejolah ditubuhnya.

 _sial_ , Hinata yang seperti ini membuat pria sepertinya benar-bemar tak berpikir logis. Naruto mengamati Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dan ia hanya dapat terkagum-kagum sekarang. Hinata terlihat benar-benar menggairahkan, saat itulah Naruto membiarkan dirinya bergerak dengan sendirinya. mungkin inilah yang dinamakan nafsu. Dari tadi ia harus menahan diinya, tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini...

Hinata yang masih menunduk malu sambil sesekali melirik Naruto yang diam saja. Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti saat Naruto melangkah maju arahnya. degup jantungnya mulai tak normal. apalagi penampilan Naruto yang _Topless_ itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Naruto berhenti tepat didepannya dan langsung menyentuh pelan wajahnya " _eh_? Naruto- _kun_?" Dengan cepat tangan Naruto kini sudah berada dipinggang Hinata dan mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka.

Naruto mengeleminasi jarak antara wajahnya dan Hinata dan dengan cepat menciumnya ganas. Hinata melebarkan irisnya, Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga. namun hasilnya nihil.

Naruto langsung mengikut sertkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Hinata. tubuh memberontak Hinata membuatnya sedikit kerepotan. ia menjilat, mencium dan menghisap bibir gadis itu. tak peduli seberapa kuat Hinata memberontak ia tak akan melepaskan gadis itu.

semua usaha Hinata sepertinya sia-sia. Naruto terus melancarkan ciumannya pada Hinata. tangan besarnya bahkan mencoba meremas dadanya. Naruto sepertinya sedang terbakar, Hinata dapt merasakan betapa terbakarnya pria itu. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan kini ia mulai tertarik dengn leher Hinata yang menggoda.

Ia menjilati leher Gadis itu, Hinata mendorong pindak Naruto sekuat yang ia bisa, namun lagi-lagi, sesuatu dalam dirinya tak mengijinkan itu.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_... lepas.. lepaskan aku!"

Naruto kembali mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Hinata, wajah gadis itu telah memerah seutuhnya. "Hinata... kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

Jantungnya bedebar-debar, sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan Naruto. entah apapun itu namanya. Hal itu membuat Hinata benar-benar tak dapat bergerak. "apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto- _kun_?"

"aku menginginkanmu, Hinata." Tangan milik Naruto mulai meraba bagian tubuhnya. Entah dari mana datangnya aliran listrik yang menyengatnya saat tangan itu menyentuhnya.

" _emmphh_ \- t-tapi makan malamnya?" Hinata menutup matanya saat Tangan itu sampai di dadanya dan meremasnya pelan.

Naruto mencium bibirnya perlahan "kalau begitu kaulah yang akan menjadi makan malamku" ujarnya pelan

Hinata melebarkan irisnya " _eh_?"

Naruto semakin memeluk erat tubuh Hinata seakan-akan Hinata akan melarikan diri "kau selalu menjadi _bento_ ku, bukan?" ia mencium Hinata dan kembali mencium bibirnya "dan makan malam adalah sesuatu yang lebih spesial dari _Bento._ Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata"

Hinata melemah, ia tak dapat berbuat apapun. Dalam keadaan seperti ini besama seseorang yang ia sukai, ia tak sanggup melawan. Karena ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Hinatapun mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"jadilah miliku, Hyuuga Hinata" Ujar Naruto tegas. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata, ia tak tau harus berbuat apalagi. Tangannya mulai melingkar perlahan di leher Naruto dan menatap pria itu sendu. Dengan cepat Naruto kembali mencium bibirnya. Hinata juga membalas ciuman itu, lumatan, hisapan dibibirnya membuatnya terbakar. Hinata tak sanggup lagi bertahan, ia menginginkan Naruto.

Tanpa melepaskan pautan itu, Naruto memojokan dirinya dan Hinata di dinding. Hnaduk yang melingkar ditubuh Hinata hampir terlepas. Bagian tubuh belakang Hinata terekspos dan hantuk itu hanya di tahan oleh lengan Hinata.

Naruto melepas pautan itu. saliva masih menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka. Keduanya telah terbakar nafsu, Napas merekapun terengah, menandakan bahwa mereka menikmati ciuman panas itu.

Naruto kembali menciumi leher jenjang Hinata, tak lupa memberikan _kissmark_ dileher itu. hinata hanya dapat menaikan kepalanya agar mempermudah Naruto menikmati lehernya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tapi ia malu, bagaimana jika seseorang mendengarnya dan mengetahui perbuatannya dngan Naruto sekarang?

"jangan tahan dirimu, Hinata. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan" Bisik Pria itu ditelingnganya "lakukan saja"

"ta-tapi- _arrghh_ , Naruto- _kun_.." lenguhan keluar dari bibir Hinata dan itu membuat Naruto semakin bergairah.

"kau miliku, Hyugga Hinata." Naruto dengan cepat landung mencium kembali bibir Hinata dengan ganas.

" _errggh_ -" Hinata langsung membalas ciuman itu tanpa ragu. Lidah mereka saling bergulat satu sama lain.

Tangan Naruto mencoba meraih saklar lamput dan mematikan lampunya. Hinata melepas ciumannya " _hee_?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan lnagsung menggendongnya dengan gaya _Bridal_. "bukankah kita akan lebih mudah melakukannya jika lampunya dimatikan? Lagipula, cahaya bulan masuk lewat jendela." Seringai nakalnya kembali muncul.

Hinata mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersenyum malu. "kau benar, malam ini bulan begitu terang"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata "kita lanjutkan?"

Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju lalu mencium bibir pria itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur besar itu, tempat yang akan menjadi yang akan mereka tempati untuk melampiaskan nafsu mereka.

"ahn-" lengungan lolos dari bibi Hinata saat Naruto kembali menghisap lidahnya.

Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata diatas ranjang itu. Hinata yang kini terkapar di atas kasur benar-benar membuatnya tak sabar untuk menikmati gadis ini.

Naruto melepaskan celana panjangnya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah boxer hitam yang kini ia kenakan. Perlahan, Naruto merangkak naik ke ketempat tidur dan mengambil posisi diatas tubuh Hinata. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat gadis itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ "

Naruto tersenyum lembut " _ittadakimasu_ , Hinata" Naruto kembali mencium gadis itu. tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuh Hinata yang kini telah terlepas dari handuknya. Memainkan payudaranya yang begitu pas ditangannya. Hinata hanya dapat membalas dan juga menikmati apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

Malam ini, Hinata telah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada Naruto.

.

.

 _-To be Continue-_

 _._

.

* * *

.

KYAAAAAA~~ jangan liat Yupiii /,,\ Yupi juga malu sendiri ngetikyaaa.. /,,\ prtama kalinya bikin adegan kaya gitu ternyata susah juga ya '3')/ semoga suka yaaaa... kelamaan ga updatenya? wkwkwk.. terima kasih kepada minna sekalianyang udah selalu ngingetin Yupi untuk update '3')/ untuk chapter kali ini Yupi bikinnya nyicil sih.. 'v')/ kalau ada waktu ngetik kalau lagi males ya nggak XD#plak

gimana? gimana? ngebosenin kah? semoga bisa diterima dengan baik ya... kayanya fic ini sebentar lagi menuju tamat deh :'D wkwkwk #plak berhubung ceritanya juga semakin memperjelas hubungan naruhina dan tindakan naruto ke sakura.

 **Q: Sakura kapan muncul?**

A: sabar ya -v-)/ bentar lagi juga muncul, tunggu waktu yang tepat.

mohon bantuannya pada readers sekalian untuk kedepannya. masukan, saran, dan komentar Yupi terima dengan senag hati : karena respon minna sekalian sangat bagus.. Yupi usahakan untuk Update secepatnya yaaa... XD

terima kasih kepada ang telah me-review, favourite, dan juga yang telah membaca fic ini... :

akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


	7. At that Night

**My Lovely Bento**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

.

* * *

Notif :

 ** _Bentō_** _(_ _弁当_ _atau_ _べんとう_ ** _?_** _)_ atau **_o-bentō_** adalah istilah bahasa Jepang untuk makanan bekal berupa nasi berikut lauk-pauk dalam kemasan praktis yang bisa dibawa-bawa dan dimakan di tempat lain (wikia)

* * *

.

.

Malam yang indah bertabur bintang membuat bulan yang purnama terlihat begitu berkilau. Cahaya bulan yang terpancar elegan ke setiap sudut malam benar-benar membuat suasana yang begitu romantis. Hujan yang entah sejak kapan telah reda membuat aroma tanah menyengat. suara jangkrik dapat terdengar dari pekarangan rumah.

Cahaya bulan yang remang-remang dapat dengan mudah masuk kedalam kamar itu, tirai-tirai yang terlihat begitu lembut menari tertiup angin. sebuah ruangan minim cahaya karena lampu yang tak menyala, kamar yang samar-samar dapat terlihat berhiaskan sebuah gitar _acoustic_ tergantung di dindingnya, sebuah bola dan masih banyak lagi. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah kamar khas untuk seorang pria muda. Sebenarnya, Kamar yang menjadikan cahaya bulan sebagai penerangan itu tidaklah kosong. Ada seseorang di dalamnya―tidak, ada dua orang dikamar itu. Sepasang remaja kini tengah berada di kamar yang terkunci itu. Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda berada di dalamnya.

Di kasur itu, Sang gadis tampak berada dibawah tubuh si pria. Surai panjangnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman berantakan diatas bantal. Ini adalah perbuatan pria yang ada di atasnya kini tengah asyik menjilati dan menghisap lehernya sensual. Perlakuan pemuda bersurai pirang itu tentu saja membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan meledak. Ia tak dapat melawan ataupun memberontak. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengikuti kata hatinya, dan hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus menyerahkan dirinya pada pria ini.

Tangan lembut Gadis itu membelai lembut wajah pria yang kini berada di atasnya, Meskipun tak terlihat dengan jelas. namun, Wajah gadis itu terlihat merona. Iris keduanya saling bertemu, keduanya kini dikuasai nafsu. tangan kekar pria itu bergerak menuju bagian belakang kepala gadis itu dan menciumnya dengan cepat. Bibirnya yang mungil berpautan dengan bibir si pria yang kini mengunci tubuhnya yang tak berdaya. Tak lupa tangan kekar itu meremas pelan payudaranya yang tak tertutup apapun, Lenguhan pelan tak dapat ia tahan saat tangan itu menyentuh dadanya. Tubuhnya kini polos tanpa pakaian, tak tertutupi apapun merasa dirinya masih saja kepanasan meskipun handuk yang tadinya melilit ditubuhnya telah tanggal karena pergerakannya bersama pria ini yang begitu liar.

Pria itu melepas pautannya dan kembali menatapnya "Hinata.." Pria itu memanggil namanya dengan nada yang begitu rendah lalu menjilat bibir mungil miliknya.

mata lavendernya terbuka dan tertutup mengikuti alur sentuhan si pria. "Na-Naruto- _kun._.." ujarnya lirih.

Pria yang bermarga Namikaze itu tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata dan membalas belaian gadis itu di pipinya. Napas gadis itu sedari tadi terengah dan Naruto bisa merasakan deru nafas Hinata di wajahnya, Naruto terkekeh pelan "Kau gugup, Hinata?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya cepat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona "ba-bagaimanapun.. ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik "Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau tak akan pernah melupakan pengalaman ini seumur hidupmu, Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata dan membuat gadis itu melihat wajahnya. "Kau... Cantik"

"Eh- _arghh_!?" Lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya saat tiba-tiba Naruto dengan cepat kembali meremas payudaranya. Naruto kembali mencium bibir mungil gadisnya itu, jilatan dan hisapan yang ia lakukan pada Hinata benar-benar terasa sangat nikmat. tak lupa dengan lidahnya yang ikut bermain dalam permainan panas itu.

Hinata merasa bingung pada apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, sentuhan Naruto terasa begitu menyakitkan namun perlahan tergantikan dengan rasa nyaman. Entah mengapa ia menyukai sentuhan itu. Sentuhan itu seperti kejutan listrik yang tiba-tiba menyengatnya. Hinata berkali-kali menahan lenguhannya. Tapi Naruto tidak bodoh, ia tahu Hinata menahan dirinya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya itu dan menahan tangan Hinata yang kini sudah berada disamping kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

"Naruto...- _kun_?" Hinata dapat melihat Naruto kini memandanginya lekat-lekat. Dalam posisi seperti ini tentu saja ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Entah mengapa ini membuat Hinata sangat malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa sedekat ini dengan seorang pria, dan ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Kurangnya pengalaman membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jangan menahan dirimu..."

" _Eh_?"

Naruto mengecup bibirnya singkat "jangan menahan dirimu, Hinata. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan"

Napas Hinata tercekat saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto "aku? Menahan diri?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mempertemukan hidung Gadis itu dengan Hindungnya "apa kau menginginkanku?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Apa Naruto sedang mengujinya? Ayolah, seorang gadis yang sedari tadi kau cium dan kau sentuh dan bahkan tak melakukan penolakan apapun dan kau masih bertanya apa dia menginginkanmu?!

Hinata hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto, lisannya terkunci secara tiba-tiba.

Sedetik kemudian, seringai nakal milik pria itu muncul "jika kau menginginkanku..." Naruto menggangungkan kalimatnya "Cukup nikmati saja dan biarkan dirimu melakukan yang kau mau, Hinata"

Perlahan, Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut kemudian menghisapnya dengan lembut. Tangan kekar milik Naruto mengelus surai panjang Hinata. Lalu turun menyusuri punggung Hinata, membuat Hinata merasakan suatu desiran aneh. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangan Hinata melilit di leher Naruto ketika Naruto mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Bagus, Hinata mulai mengikuti alur permainan Naruto. Entah mengapa Naruto menyeringai disela ciumannya.

Lidah Naruto dengan lihai mengabsen gigi Hinata satu persatu, bermain dengan lidah Hinata yang mengakibatkan cairan saliva menetes dari ujung mulut Hinata, Lidahnya terus bermain bersama lidah Hinata secara liar. Hinata yang makin terbakar mulai membalas ciuman Naruto. Saling lilit dan hisap mereka lakukan, Keduanya makin membara dalam nafsu. Naruto menekan kepala Hinata dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jemari Hinata yang lentik meremas surai pirang Naruto saat sensasi aneh yang diterimanya kian menjadi.

pada akhirnya, Hinata mulai menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Ia tak segan lagi untuk membalas ciuman Naruto dan bahkan ikut memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Entah mengapa tubuhnya menolak untuk bekerja sama, ini benar-benar gawat! Ia mulai menikmati sentuhan Naruto. Dan sesuatu yang aneh membuatnya benar-benar merasa panas. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan dengan cepat beralih ke dada besar milik Hinata lalu menghisapnya.

" _Ahn._.." desahan akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya saat Naruto mulai menghisap putingnya. desahan Itu malah terdengar seperti godaan bagi Naruto yang kini mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Hinata.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum disela kegiatannya sekarang di leher gadis manis itu. tak lama, erangan Hinata kembali terdengar karena tangan kekar Naruto mebelai pahanya perlahan.

" _Engghhh..."_

Lenguhan Hinata terlepas karena pria itu membelai Pahanya perlahan dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang membuatnya bergerak tak karuan. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapati gadis itu mulai menikmati aksinya.

Kedua kaki Hinata secara otomatis menekuk dan membuat tubuh Naruto yang ada diatasnya kini berada diantara kedua kakinya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Hinata tidak sanggup untuk menjawab pernyataan Naruto saat ini, tidak saat ia merasakan daerah sensitifnya berkedut tidak nyaman seiring dengan gairahnya yang meluap-luap hingga tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi selain Menikmati sentuhan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa, Ia sudah sangat dekat dengan apapun itu yang membuatnya merasa terpuaskan, saat bibir Naruto tertarik untuk kembali memangut bibir gadisnya itu dan tangan milik Naruto tidak lagi mencumbunya. Lavender Hinata terbelalak dengan ekspresi antara campuran bertanya, terkejut dan malu karena sesuatu di balik celana milik Naruto sedikit menggesek kemaluannya.

Benda itu pernah juga ia rasakan saat ia dan Naruto berada di ruang UKS. Benda itu juga menggesek kewanitaannya dibalik celana Naruto. Kejantanannya mulai memberontak, Naruto bisa merasakan lubang milik gadis itu sudah basah.

Naruto menjauh dari tubuh Hinata dengan perlahan, rambut Hinata yang hampir tidak lagi berbentuk dan wajah yang merona menggoda. Pria itu tersenyum padanya, seolah tahu jika Hinata hampir sampai ke titik penuh kepuasannya dan mundur untuk melihat reaksi Gadis itu.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya "ada yang salah?"

Naruto kembali menyeringai "tenang saja, sayang. Kita baru saja akan memulainya" Naruto melepaskan celana panjangnya cepat dan membuangnya asal.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah saat melihat Naruto hanya menggenakan _boxer_ berwarna hitam yang kini ia kenakan. Hinata merasa sedikit kecewa, lihatlah dirinya. Sejak awal permainan mereka Hinata adalah satu-satunya yang tak menggunakan apapun di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Naruto baru melepaskan celananya sekarang. Itupun Naruto masih menggunakan celana _boxer_ itu. Tunggu.. apa yang dipikirkannya? Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia berpikir seperti seseorang yang mesum?!

Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh mungil Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kita akan memulainya sekarang, Hinata"

"Kita... a-apa kita akan benar-benar melakukannya?" Hinata menatap iris biru ya.g kini tepat berada di depannya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan lalu mencium dahi gadis itu perlahan "Dari awal kita sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi-"" _sstthh_... kita lakukan secara perlahan, oke?"

Hinata tak tahu apa yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti ini. Pikirannya kosong. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah ia juga menginginkan Naruto. Iapun mebgangguk pelan tanda setuju dan disusul oleh seringai nakal milik Naruto yang muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Naruto- _kun..."_

Naruto kembali memcium bibir Hinata dengan cepat. Melumat dan menghisap bibir mungil itu, Hinata tanpa keberatan membalas ciuman itu dan mencoba bekerja sama dengan bibir beraroma citrus itu agar membuat ciuman mereka semakin nikmat. Hinata melepas ciuman itu dan kembali lagi disambungkan lagi oleh Naruto.

Tak lama, Hinata merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kemaluannya perlahan. Sesuatu yang besar, panas, dan tegang mencoba menggesek kewanitaannya. Harus Hinata akui bahwa Gesekan itu membuatnya perlahan-lahan merasa terpuaskan

" _ah... argh_..." Hinata mendesah disela ciuman itu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul "kau sudah sangat basah, Hinata" lupakan soal mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia terlalu sibuk menikmati hasratnya sekarang. pria ini terus menguasai mulut dan tubuhnya. Keduanya benar-benar bergairah.

" _Aaagghhh_!"

Ciuman itu terlepas saat lenguhan Hinata meledak, Naruto telah membenamkan dirinya pada sang gadis hingga melesakkan sang gairah sepenuhnya. Ia menarik Hinata untuk berguling bersamanya, mencium dada Hinata dan memainkan putingnya sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memuaskan Hinata dan dirinya.

" _Akhhgh_ \- sakiitt.. _eghhh_ -" cicit Hinata. ia merasa begitu kesakitan hingga Hinata menitikkan air mata.

"Tenanglah, ini tak akan lama."

Naruto menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus rambut indigonya yang berantakan dengan tangannya. Mencium pelan bibir mungil itu. Secara teratur berganti menelusuri wajah Hinata. Entah mengapa ciuman Naruto membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit di kemaluannya.

Hinata mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan semakin menjadi, apalagi kewanitaan Hinata yang sempit memijitnya sesekali karena godaan tangannya di dada Hinata.

Naruto memulainya dengan gerakan perlahan yang diiringi lirihan Hinata menahan perih.

"Naruto...- _kunhhgh-ahghh_ -"

Hinata menikmatinya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan stabil. Rasanya begitu luar biasa bagi Naruto. Gairahnya begitu dimanjakan, dan ia menyukainya.

Sementara itu Hinata mulai merasakan kedutan menyenangkan dari kewanitaannya. Rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan. Seperti ada listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat otaknya kosong. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari sekedar berciuman dengan Naruto yang menggodanya tadi. Sadar atau tidak, desahan lolos bertubi-tubi dari bibirnya.

Desahan Hinata bagaikan symphony paling merdu yang pernah ia dengar setiap kali bukti gairahnya mengenai titik sensitif Hinata, membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri dengan baik. Bahkan aroma tubuh Hinata kini ia akui membuatnya lebih bergairah.

Hinata adalah miliknya. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan itu pada gadis polos yang selalu menjadi Bentonya. Ia sudah membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya secara utuh

dan ia tak akan rela jika ia harus kehilangan gadis ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun yang berani mengganggu atau mencoba memisahkan dirinya gadis yang sedang bercinta dengannya, meskipun Sakura sekalipun.

" _Aa_ _gg_ _hh_! N-Naruto… Naruto _…-kun_ "

" _Hm_?"

Hinata berjuang untuk mengatakan sesuatu di sela desahannya, mengatakan keinginannya yang telah menguasai seluruh otaknya hingga tidak mampu berpikir lagi.

" _Argh-_ sesuatu ke-keluar _… aaahhh_ …. "

Tepat saat ia mengatakannya, Naruto memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya dengan seringaian yang membuat jari Hinata menancap pada kulit punggung Naruto, seakan meminta pria itu untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Hinata melebarkan kalinya dan semaki menekuk kakinya. Ini terlalu menggairahkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata?" Seringai Naruto muncul,

Ia ingin merutuk pada pria itu, tapi gairahnya yang membakar tubuh hingga otaknya tak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi selain mengatakannya lagi dengan susah payah. Ia melengkungkan tubuhya pada Naruto sambil setengah mendesah.

"K-kumohon… jangan ber- _ergh_.. jangan berhenti.. _aahh… ah_ -, aku… "

Naruto mengerti, kini Naruto merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan, gairahnya berhasil menguasai dirinya, dan dengan menghentakkan pinggulnya ke tubuh Hinata, mendengar erangan manis bagaikan candu hingga tanpa dapat ia tahan, benihnya meluncur ke dalam rahim sang gadis.

Setelah permainan tersebut, Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat dan berkeringat. Nafas keduanya saling memburu tidak teratur, penampilan keduanya berantakan bagaikan tempat tidur yang sedang mereka tempati dan keheningan kamar membuat keduanya perlahan-lahan mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Nafas Hinata memburu, apa bercinta membutuhkan energi sebanyak ini? Padahal yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam di kasur besar ini, tentu saja bersama pria yang tadi bercinta dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melakukan hal itu dan orang pertama yang melakukannya dengan Hinata adalah Naruto. Namikaze Naruto yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai bento pria itu. Meskipun apa yang dilakukan mereka tadi lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai makan malam dari pada bento sederhana.

Naruto beranjak dari posisinya dan menempatkan dirinya disamping tubuh gadis itu "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"A-aku hanya sedikit... lelah"

Naruto membelai wajah Hinata dan juga sekaligus merapihkan rambut-rambut gadis itu yang menempel wajah cantiknya "katakan padaku, apa kau menyukainya?" Tangan besarnya perlahan memeluk tubuh mungil yang baru saja tadi ia nikmati "katakan sejujurnya, apa kau menikmatinya?"

Iris amethys miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang sappire yang menatapnya dalam. Seolah-olah Naruto dapat menyelam kedalam dirinya. Seakan mata itu memastikan dirinya agar tidak berbohong.

percuma saja jika ia berbohong, jika ia berbohongpun Naruto pasti mengetahuinya. Hinata memilih untuk jujur pada dirinya dan juga pada Naruto. Tak ada gunanya untuk berbohong pada seseorang yang bisa mengenalmu dengan sangat baik.

Hinata menghela nafas lalu tertunduk malu "i-iya"

Senyum cerah Naruto secara otomatis melebar, ia langsung menyambar gadis itu lebih dekat pada tubuhnya. Ia tak perlu khawatir karena Hinata membalas pelukannya, itu berarti Hinata merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Naruto mempertemukan wajah keduanya, wajah merona Hinata adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Ia tersenyum nakal "mau melakukannya lagi?"

Wajah Hinata semakin merona saat Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Ada apa dengan pria ini, hah?! Jika Naruto berkata seperti itu tentu saja ia... tak mungkin menolaknya.

Dari pada menjawabnya, Hinata lebih memilih untuk lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada pria bermarga Namikaze itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

Seringai nakal kembali muncul, apa-apaan itu? Sikap Hinata yang seperti itu justru menunjukan bahwa ia juga ingin melakukan hal 'itu' lagi. Tidakah kalian bisa melihat kupu-kupu terbang di dadanya? Naruto mencoba menggoda Hinata "hey... Kau mau atau tidak, Juliet?"

tak ada jawaban apapun dari gadis itu. Baiklah ia tidak suka diacuhkan seperti ini. Ia mulai mengambil tindakan "baiklah, tak ada jawaban berarti jawabannya adalah 'iya', sayang"

Naruto menangkup kedua tangan Hinata hingga ada disamping kiri dan kanan gadis itu, Naruto melebarkan irisnya. Hinata tengah memerah dengan wajah yang sayu, seakan mengatakan padanya untuk melakukan sesukanya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia bisa beruntung sekali hari ini?

Naruto kembali menempatkan posisinya diatas Hinata "Hinata... kau siap?"

Melihat seringai nakal itu, sepersekian wajahnya memerah.

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan langsung mencium pipi yang telah memerah itu singkat. Kali ini sepertinya ia harus mengatakannya, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memeberi tahu gadis ini. Naruto membelai wajah Hinata sehingga sehingga kedua mata itu bertemu "Aku... mencintaimu, Hinata. Terlepas dari kau yang menjadi bentoku setiap hari, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Hyuuga Hinata"

Jantung Hinata kembali berpacu, Naruto pernah mengatakannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi saat itu adalah saat pertunjukan, ia sendiri tak terlalu yakin saat itu. Namun, kali ini a mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Naruto dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Entah mengapa mendengarnya sekarang membuat kelopak matanya terasa panas. Ia ingin menangis, Ia benar-benar bahagia. Dengan perlahan Hinata megalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Naruto yang kini terdiam hanya bisa mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata.

"dan kau mengatakannya sekarang? Disini? Di kamarmu?" Hinata tersenyum dan setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya

Naruto tersenyum pelan "memangnya ada tempat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan?"

Gadis itu membalas senyuman Naruto"aku... juga mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto-kun"

Iris birunya melebar, Nafasnya tercekat. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa beban di tubuhnya runtuh seketika. Naruto bertanya-tanya, apakah ini yang dinamakan rasa lega? Atau bahagia? Entahlah, tapi untuk saat ini, tak ada waktu untuk berpikir lama. Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Naruto kembali mencium bibir gadis itu, tak ada awalan yang lembut. Naruto langsung memberikan Hinata ciuman panas yang menggairahkan.

Hinata dengan senang hati kini ikut dalam alur permainan Naruto. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan membalas ciuman itu. Malam terkesan lebih sunyi dari pada malam lainnya, hanya terdengar suara desahan seorang gadis dari sebuah kamar, sepasang remaja tengah menikmati malamnya. Malam dimana menjadi titik dari hubungan mereka. Naruto dan Hinata, mereka telah mememulai segalanya dari sini. Hubungan yang membuat keduanya diizinkan untuk saling memiliki tanpa harus memikirkan masa lalu, asal usul dan siapa mereka sebenarnya juga mengabaikan dunia. Saat-saat dimana mereka bisa bersatu melawan segalanya. Tanpa berfikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

.

.

 _Langit terlihat begitu biru, awan mengambang dengan pelannya di angkasa. Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah._ _Angin bertiup perlahan membuat rambutnya menari-nari melawan gravitasi. Suara para siswa yang ada di lapangan dapat ia dengar dengan jelas. Benar-benar hari yang indah._ _Namun sayangnya langit_ _mengalahkan kilau_ _Matanya yang meskipun berwarna_ _cerah_ _. Irisnya yang_ _terang_ _tampak kosong sedang_ _menerawang jauh keluar jendela._ _Ia menghela nafas berat,_ _Sebentar lagi festival sekolah akan berlangsung, dan mungkin itulah alasannya mengapa teman-temannya begitu sibuk._ _Dan sekarang Ia terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan hal seperti itu, kini ia mengerti mengapa teman sekelasnya yang bernama Shikamaru selalu iri pada awan, Ia selalu berkata_ 'membosankan, aku ingin seperti awan... bebas dan tak memiliki beban'

 _Ia menghela nafas panjang,_ _kenapa ia jadi terlihat seperti Shikamaru? Ia menepuk pipinya pelan dan bertopang dagu._ _ia tak berminat melakukan apapun selain diam di tempat ini dan menikmati tiupan angin yang begitu lembut._

 _Sayangnya, di hari yang secerah ini ia malah menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal yang sia-sia seperti ini. lagi, ia menghela nafas berat._

 _"Kau bisa cepat mati jika kau terus menerus menghela nafas seperti itu" perkataan itu membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut._

 _ia seketika senyuman muncul di wajah cantiknya "Bagaimana bisa hanya menghela nafas seperti itu bisa membuatku mati, Tayuya?"_

 _Gadis bersurai merah muda sedikit kecoklatan ltu memutar bola matanya "Tentu saja, aku membacanya di buku_ _. Lagipula, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menghela nafas seperti itu!_ _"_

 _Ia mendengus pelan,_ _Tayuya adalah_ _sahabat baiknya. Gadis berperawakan tinggi, bermata coklat, dan memiliki rambut merah muda gelap yang terkadang terlihat berwarna merah. Ia yakin pasti dari tadi Tayuya memperhatikannya. "sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau tidak membantu yang lain?"_

 _Tayuya memutar bola matanya "Harusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dihari yang cerah seperti ini kau bermalas-malasan di dalam kelas? Tidakah kau malu pada rambutmu yang mencolok itu, Sakura?"_

 _Ia menatap datar sahabatnya itu, Tayuya benar. ia mungkin terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat identik dengan musim semi yang cerah. Bola mata hijau, kulit putih, dan berambut merah muda yang sangat mencolok._

" _lagi-lagi kau melamun, Kau tak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tayuya memiringkan wajahnya._

 _Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan "Aku tak apa, sungguh. Lagipula apa yang kau maksud dengan rambutku yang '_ mencolok' _, hah? Kau iri padaku yang memiliki rambut merah muda yang '_ JAUH _' lebih cerah dibandingkan rambutmu?" ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Ia benar-benar senang menjahili sahabatnya ini jika itu tentang rambut mereka yang sama-sama berwarna merah muda._

 _Perepatan muncul di kening Tayuya "Apa-apaan itu?! kau tak perlu menekankan kata 'JAUH' pada kalimatmu itu, Sakura. Itu menyebalkan" Tayuya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

 _Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah manis Sakura diiringi tawa yang perlahan terdengar "Ahahah. Maaf, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, bukan?"_

"Well _, kau tahu aku sensitif jika tentang perbedaan warna rambut kita." Tayuya mengerucutkan bibirnya "...tapi itu tak masalah, kau tahu aku punya berita yang menurutku ̶_ Well, _menarik untukmu" ia mengangkat kedua pundaknya bersamaan._

 _Sakura menganngkat sebelah alisnya "Apa? Menarik... untukku?"_

 _Tayuya mengannguk cepat dan langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum nakal "Kau tahu? Kekasihmu akan menjadi Romeo saat Festival sekolah"_

" _Hah?"_

 _Gadis beriris coklat itu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali "Hanya itu? Apa hanya itu saja ekspresimu saat kukatakan Kekasihmu akan menjadi Romeo di Festival sekolah?"_

 _Iris Sakura yang baru saja kembali berbinar karena Kehadiran Sahabatnya kembali meredup "maksudmu Naruto?"_

 _Tayuya menggaruk dahinya perlahan "memang nya kau memiliki kekasih lain selain Naruto, hah?. Lagipula dia akan bermain sebagai Romeo, aku yakin pasti kelasnya sengaja memilih Naruto agar pertunjukan mereka menarik. Kita semua tahu Naruto memang tampan dan terkenal..." ia melirik Sakura sejenak "Ayolah, bisakah kau lebih antusias lagi mendengarkanku? Kalau kau memang tak tertarik berpura-puralah tertarik! Setidaknya itu akan membuatku merasa dihargai"_

" _lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sakura datar._

 _Tayuya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi "Kau adalah Kekasih Naruto!"_

 _Lagi-lagi berkata seperti itu, Sakura mendengus pelan "semua orang mudah berkata seperti itu" gumamnya_

 _Gadis beriris coklat itu mengerutkan keningnya "Apa?"_

" _tidak ada"_

 _Lagi, Pasti Sakura selalu seperti ini jika mereka berbicara tentang Naruto, Datar tanpa ekspresi. Apa Naruto benar-benar kekasihnya? Tayuya selalu bertanya seperti itu didalam hatinya. Ingin sekali Tayuya bertanya secara langsung pada Gadis ini, Tapi bagaimanapun rasanya tak mungkin juga jika ia bertanya itu pada Sahabat merah mudanya ini. Tayuya menghela nafas panjang dan langsung mengambil sesuatu di balik tasnya "Ini"_

 _Ia melirik kertas itu dan kembali menatap Tayuya sambil mengambil kertas itu "apa ini?"_

" _itu brosurnya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Sakura menatap lekat-lekat kertas yang kini ada didalam genggamannya. Disana ia bisa melihat gambar Naruto yang tengah menggendong mesra seorang gadis berambut panjang yang menurutnya tergolong ̶ cantik dan tengah berusaha untuk menciumnya. Ia hanya bisa diam sambil memandangngi kertas itu._

" _Sakura? Kau mendengarku?" Suara Tayuya menyadarknnya dari lamunannya._

 _Sakura menggeleng pelan "Eh? Aku mendengarkanmu."_

 _Senyuman Tayuya kembali muncul dan dengan cepat menepuk pundaknya "Kau akan menonton pertunjukan ini bukan? Mungkin ini memang kisah romansa, tapi pikirkan lagi, pada akhirnya, Naruto tak akan bersama-sama dengan Gadis ini"_

 _Pandangan Sakura kembali terarah pada jendela sejenak dan menunduk "Kau benar, Ayo kita tonton pertunjukan ini nanti!"_

 _._

 _Hal yang pertama kali mereka lihat di depan gedung Pertunjukan adalah Poster ukuran raksasa yang telah terpasang kokoh dan Kuat. semua orang begitu tercengang karna besarnya poster yang mereka lihat. Poster yang menunjukan gambar Naruto yang berperan sebagai Romeo dan para pemain lainnya berpose dengan apiknya._

" _benar-benar pembukaan yang luar biasa" Gumam Tayuya tanpa sadar._

 _Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada gambar Gadis Cantik disamping gambar Naruto yang berperan sebagai Juliet itu, setelah ia melihat brosurnya, ia langsung diberi tahu bahwa Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis teman sekelas Naruto yang juga terkenal di kalangan laki-laki. Ia juga mungkin mengerti mengapa para lelaki itu menyukai Hinata. Hinata gadis yang cantik, beririskan mata berwarna Lavender dan tubuhnyapun sangat bagus. Ia juga anak yang baik dan terkenal pendiam. Benar-benar gadis yang manis bukan? Jika ia seorang lelaki pasti ia juga sudah pasti menuliskan nama Hinata di daftar gadis yang ingin ia jadikan pacarnya._

" _lagi-lagi kau melamun? Apa kau sudah meniapkan hatimu?"_

 _Suara Tayuya lagi-lagi membangunkannya dari lamunannya "Eh? Apa?"_

 _Tayuya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal " Apa kau sudah menyiapkan hatimu untuk melihat kekasihmu berbesraan dengan dengan gadis lain?"_

 _Kini Sakuralah yang memutar bola matanya, dari tadi semua orang menatapnya dan langsung berbisik satu sama lain, Ia menyadari itu. pasti karena tittlenya sebagai kekasih dari Naruto "untuk apa aku menyiapkan hatiku? Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri, Pada akhirnya Naruto tak akan bersama dengan gadis itu?"_

 _Tayuya mengangguk setuju, Sakura memang terlihat tak panik atau terlihat takut sama sekali. Tayuya sendiri justru tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara Sakura dan Naruto. tapi yang pasti ada sesuatu dibalik hubungan mereka. "kau benar..oh, lihat! Sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Sebaiknya kita cepat atau kita akan kehabisan tempat duduk"_

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura tak dapat melakukan apapun saat ia melihat apa yang ada di atas panggung. Dirinya terkejut, bukan hanya dirinya seorang. Namun semua orang di genung ini juga sama terkejutnya dengannya. Alur cerita pementasan ini bukanlah alur cerita Romeo dan Juliet seperti biasanya. Akhir yang tak ia bayangkan sebelumnya, terlebih lagi yang membuatnya lebih tercengang adalah Namikaze Naruto sang Romeo tengah mencium Gadis bernama Hinata itu. melihat dari ekspresi teman-teman Naruto yang juga tampak bingung dan terkejut pada apa yang dilakukan Naruto. ia yakin bahwa semua ini tak direncanakan sama sekali. ia yakin bahwa Naruto melakukan semua ini atas kemauannya sendiri._

 _Tak sedikit orang yang melirik kearahnya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tak perduli. Ia berusaha untuk membuat ekspresi sebiasa mungkin. Sakura menarik nafas perlahan dan ikut berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan besamaan dengan penonton lainnya._

 _Tayuya melirik sahabatnnya itu. ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan semua orang, Tayuya menatap lekat-lekat gadis beriris emerald itu. meskipun gadis itu diam dan bertepuk tangan, ia yakin bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang paling terkejut disini. jika ia menjadi Sakura mungkin ia tak akan seperti Sakura yang tenang dan diam saja seperti ini. ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada panggung pertunjukan. Ia juga yakin bahwa Naruto juga menyadari bahwa Sakura ada disini dan menontonnya. Apa yang sebenarnya yang Naruto pikirkan sekarang? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura setelah ini?_

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar itu, cahanya itu mau tak mau memaksa kelopak matanya untuk segera terbuka. Namun, Matanya begitu berat untuk dibuka. Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali seharian tidur di kasur besar ini, tapi hari ini ia harus pergi kesekolah, meskipun Festival sekolahnya masih diadakan. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dituntut untuk menjadi salah satu pemeran utama dalam pertunjukan drama kelasnya dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Terlebih lagi hujan turun dengan lebatnya kemarin, mungkin itulah alasannya kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing pagi ini. kalau saja ia tak ikut bersama Naruto kerumahnya pasti ia akan terjebak di sekolah selama―tunggu sebentar, dengan cepat ia membuka kelopak matanya.

Kini ia berada di dalam pelukan seseorang, bola matanya yang berwarna unik itu melebar dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Kesadarannya langsung muncul dan seketika apa yang terjadi semalam langsung terputar secara otomatis di otaknya. Ia ingat bahwa ia dan Naruto telah melakukan hal itu semalam.

Hinata bangkit dari posisinya dan berusaha untuk memposisikan tubuhnya di posisi duduk, namun rasa sakit di selangkaannya membuat hal itu terasa lebih sulit. Ia berusaha untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutupi apapun dengan selimut tebal milik sang pria.

Iris matanya melirik seorang pemuda yang semalaman menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Siapa lagi selain Namikaze Naruto, Pria pirang yang masih tertidur pulas tampak begitu polos seperti anak kecil. Naruto tertidur begitu lelap. Tentu saja, memangnya berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan semalam. Sudah pasti Naruto sendiri merasa lelah meskipun ia menikmati kegiatan tersebut.

Melihat pria itu tertidur entah mengapa senyumannya tersunging begitu saja di bibirnya. Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto untuk memastikan pria itu masih terlelap, dan sepertinya tak ada reaksi apapun yang berarti Pria ini masih terlelap.

Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Yah, satu sentuhan kecil tak masalah, bukan?

Tapi sepertinya lengan besar Naruto ternyata lebih cepat menggenggam telunjuknya "Kau masih belum puas menyentuhku, Sayang?"

Ternyata pria itu sudah bangun, kenapa ia bisa lupa bahwa Naruto pandai bersandiwara. "Se-selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_ "

Naruto menguap pelan dan bangun dari posisinya, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh dengan mudah hingga menutupi pinggangnya. Melihat tubuh kekar Naruto yang tak tertutupi apapun entah mengapa membuatnya gugup.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang~" Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya agar menghadap Hinata dan menyeringai nakal "aku baru sadar kalau Kau terlihat seksi sekali jika baru bangun tidur"

Sontak setelah mendengarnya, wajahnya semakin memerah dan langsung mengeratkan lengannya pada selimut yang menetupi tubuh mungilnya.

Naruto tak dapat menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah gadis itu "Ahahahah... ayolah, aku hanya bercanda" ia mengusap pelan kepala Hinata dan tersenyum "Selamat pagi, Namikaze Hinata"

Bola mata milik Hinata melebar saat mendengar pria bermarga Namikaze mengatakan hal itu " _EHH_? Na-Naruto- _kun_.. kumohon hentikan itu!"

Naruto menarik tubuh mungil Hinata cepat kedalam pelukannya "Apa? Kau adalah miliku, apa ada yang salah?"

"Ta-tapi.. Kita belum menikah" Hinata menundukan wajahnya

"jadi kau ingin aku menikahimu sekarang juga?"

Hinata sedikit mendorong dada bidang pria itu. yah, meskipun hasilnya memang sia-sia "Ka-Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku" ia tak tahu sudah seberapa merahnya wajahnya kini.

Pria berambut pirang itu menyentuh dagu Hinata sehingga membuat wajah keduanya saling berhadapan " _Hey_ ~ mulai hari ini, kau adalah kekasihku. Kau mengerti, sayang?" Naruto dengan cepat menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Hanya sebatas kecupan singkat yang manis di pagi hari yang benar-benar membuat rasa penat Naruto menghilang.

"Well, terima kasih untuk ciuman selamat paginya. Tapi kita harus segera berangkat ke sekolah sekarang" Naruto memutuskan untuk turun dari kasur itu dan sedikit melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil agar membuat tubuhnya lebih terasa segar. Ia melirik Hinata yang masih diam mematung di tempat tidur "Kenapa kau masih diam mematung seperti itu?"

Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang merona dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya perlahan "i-itu.. bajuku, bu-bukankah kau mengambil bajuku semalam untuk dikeringkan?" ujarnya malu-malu

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berulang kali "Ah, Kau benar. Aku benar-benar lupa. Tapi tak apa, berkat aku mengambil bajumu kita bisa bersama tadi malam, bukan?" Naruto lagi-lagi memamerkan seringai nakalnya.

Hinata dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang merona "Ayolah, Naruto- _kun_.. Bajuku!"

"Baiklah, baik. Aku akan mengambilnya"

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan cara berjalanmu, Hinata?" Tenten memiringkan wajahnya sambil memakan Taiyaki di tangannya.

Tubuh Hinata langsung menegang saat mendengar itu " _eh_?"

"Cara berjalanmu tak seperti biasanya, Apa kau terjadi sesuatu kemarin?" Gadis bersurai pirang pucat bernama Ino menambahkan pertanyaan si gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan langsung menunduk

"Begitu ya.."Tenten kembali melahap Taiyakinya "Kau tahu, kemarin banyak sekali yang menonton pertunjukan kita. Dan lihat, sesuai dugaan kita. Kau dan Naruto menjadi pembicaraan seantero sekolah"

"bisa kulihat begitu"

Suara Britone itu membuat ketiga gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu "Ah! Naruto? Apa maksudmu?" Gadis bermarga Yamanaka melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto mengangkat kedua pundaknya bersamaan "Semua orang tampaknya terpesona pada penampilanku dan Hinata"

"eh?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan terpesona, hah?" Tenten memberikan tatapan malas pada si rambut pirang yang ada di depannya itu.

Baiklah, kedua gadis itu mulai menyebalkan. Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menunjukan telunjuknya kearah kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul

"sedang apa mereka?" Tenten mengerutkan keningnya.

Ino yang melihat kerumunan tersebut langsung mengingat sesuatu " _Ah_! Aku ingat, itu adalah hasil foto pertunjukan kiat. Klub Fotografi yang mencetak dan menjualnya"

Tenten mengangguk cepat "Kau benar! Aku penasaran, foto apa yang paling diminati sampai orang-orang berdesak-desakan seperti itu?"

Naruto menyeringai dan medesah pelan "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu foto seperti apa ang menjadi _Top one_ "

Secara bersamaan Tenten dan Ino saling berpandangan, bingung pada penjelasan Naruto yang benar-benar tak mereka pahami. Namun, setelah beberapa lama. Akhirnya mereka langsung menyadari sesuatu.

" _AAAHHHH_! Aku tahuu!" Ujar Ino bersemangat.

Seketika Tenten menyipitkan matanya kearah Naruto dan Hinata "Mungkinkah foto..."

Naruto menyeringai dan menunjukan sebuah foto di tangannya "Kau benar, Tentu saja fotoku dan Hinata yang sedang berciuman di atas panggung"

Tubuh Hinata langsung membatu saat mendengarnya. Demi Tuhan, sekarang semua orang mempunyai foto itu. masalahnya bukan tentang siapa yang memotretnya, namun tentu saja hal apa yang dapat dilihat di foto itu. Dirinya dan Naruto tengah berciu... Arghh! Menyebutkannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Hinata, kau tunggu disini. Kami akan memeriksanya sebentar"Ino menarik tangan Tenten dengan cepat dan beranjak pergi.

Hinata yang kini masih terdiam disamping Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan sembari memaikan jari telunjuknya "Kau yakin tak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya "apa?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu menundukan kepalanya "maksudku soal foto itu.." ujarnya pelan

Tangan kekar Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Hinata dan tersenyum "Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, kau sekarang adalah kekasihku dan tak masalah jika aku menciummu"

Perlahan, Hinata mendongak keatas dan menatap Naruto "A-aku tahu, tapi bagaiman tentang.. Saku-" sebelum sempat Hinata menyelsaikan kata-katanya, mulutnya telah terkunci oleh bibir Naruto yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Iris lavendernya melebar, masalahnya bukan ciuman mendadak Naruto. tapi saat ini mereka tengah di depan umum dan seketika itu pula semua orang yang ada disana juga ikut terkejut melihat mereka.

"Na- _ughhh_ " bibirnya tetap dikunci oleh pria itu. lengannya mencoba mendorong dada Naruto agar menjauh sekuat tenaga, namun Naruto malah semakin memperdalam ciuman itu dan melilitkan lengan besarnya ddi tubuh mungil Hinata.

.

"Naruto?"

.

Semua orang langsung menoleh pada sumber suara, seketika pandangan semua orang terlihat lebih terkejut lagi.

Naruto melepaskan pautannya dan langsung menoleh dengan iris melebar. Hinatapun ikut menoleh, yang ia lihat hanyalah Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris berwarna Hijau seperti batu emerald yang tengah memeluk sebuah buku di dadanya.

Pandangannya datar tanpa ekspresi hanya tertuju pada dirinya dan Naruto "Gadis ini.." Hinata bergumam

Naruto tak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis bersurai unik itu "Sakura...- _chan_..."

.

.

-To be Continue-

.

.

* * *

Yooo~ Yupi hadir lagi :D gomen baru update sekarang... /,,\ kesibukan datang dan pergi begitu saja.. jadi fic ini aga terbengkalai huuu~ Btw, Gimana? Chap kali inii?/ kurang memuaskan? maaf ya jika ini jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh dari ekspetasi minna sekalian :') ini pertama kalinya Yupi bikin yang ginian.. jadi mohon pengertiannya..

oh, ya. untuk review yang berbau flame atau apalah yang ga positive Yupi ga bakalan hiraukan. karena Yupi percaya ada cara yg lebih baik lagi untuk mengeluarkan pendapat. :) jadi mohon komentar dn saran yang membangun dengan kalimat yg baik.

terima kasih untuk yg me-review, favourite, follow dan yang lainnya~ Yupi bakalan berusaha lebih keras lagi.. :)

Mohon kerja samanya yaaa~

akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


	8. Hari dimana semuanya dimulai

**.**

 **My Lovely Bento**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~This story is Mine~

Warn: Gaje, Miss-Typo, Dll

.

~Don't like Don't read~

.

* * *

Notif :

 ** _Bentō_** _(_ _弁当_ _atau_ _べんとう_ ** _?_** _)_ atau **_o-bentō_** adalah istilah bahasa Jepang untuk makanan bekal berupa nasi berikut lauk-pauk dalam kemasan praktis yang bisa dibawa-bawa dan dimakan di tempat lain (wikia)

* * *

.

.

 _Surainya yang pendek melayang dengan indahnya terbawa angin. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kelopak Sakura akan berjatuhan dengan indahnya. Ia telah membuat janji dengan teman-temannya untuk melakukan_ Hanami _bersama, oleh karena itulah ia benar-benar bersemangat. Senyuman lebar tak juga hilang dari wajahnya yang terlihat berseri-seri. Iris Hijaunya terlihat berkilau._

 _Hari ini Haruno Sakura akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Sahabatnya, Gaara dan Naruto. "Maaf lama menunggu" Ujar Sakura setengah terengah._

" _Yo, Sakura-_ chan _!" Ujar Pria kecil berambut pirang sembari tersenyum lebar._

" _Ayo cepat! kau tak mau ketinggalan melihat bunga Sakura?! Aku dan Naruto menunggu!" Tanya sesosok pria kecil yang berada disamping bocah pirang itu._

" _Ayolah, Gaara. Sakura-_ chan _tak terlambat sama sekali" ujar si Pirang sedikit merengut._

" _sudahlah, kalian berdua! Ayo kita segera pergi" Sakura dengan cepat menari kedua tangan bocah lelaki bernama Gaara dan Naruto itu._

 _Ketiganya adalah Sahabat, persahabatan yang begitu manis karena ketiganya selalu bersama dan begitu bersahabat. Sejak kecil, Sakura selalu bersama kedua pria kecil ini. ia selalu dilindungi dan diperlakukan dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, Sakura sangat menyayangi kedua Sahabatnya._

 _._

 _Ia masih berumur 6 tahun dan masih menduduki kelas 1 Sekolah dasar, ia masih buta dalam segala hal. Tapi ia mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada kedua sahabat baiknya. Mereka begitu berharga bagi Sakura. Ia tak ingin kehilangan mereka. Apa ia menyukai salah satunya? tentu saja tidak, ia menyukai keduanya. Namun, entah mengapa ada sedikit yang aneh. Ia selalu bahagia disamping mereka berdua tapi ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya._

 _Jantungnya berpacu kencang saat ia melihat sosok itu, Uchiha Sasuke. anak laki-laki yang banyak disukai oleh teman-temannya dan memiliki sikap yang dingin dan begitu sulit untuk didekati. Entah mengapa wajahnya terasa panas saat ia menatap pria bermarga Uchiha itu. apa itu berarti ia mulai terkena wabah penyakit yang selalu Naruto katakan untuk menakutinya? Sakit jantung? Apapun itu... Ia tak suka ini._

 _Ini berawal saat Sakura ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya untuk membersihkan kelas, saat itu Naruto dan Gaara sedang tak masuk sekolah karena pekerjaan orang tua mereka yang saling bekerja sama._

 _Ia hanyalah kelas 1 sekolah dasar biasa. Mana mungkin ia bisa membersihkan kelas yang begitu luas ini sendirian. Ia juga sempat berpikir untuk pergi, tapi jika ia pergi.. siapa yang akan membersihkan kelasnya? Disaat ia hampir saja menangis, sosok kecil Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang tiba-tiba datang._

 _Meski bernada sedikit dingin ia berkata bahwa ia tak akan diam saja jika ada seorang gadis membersihkan kelas sendirian. Sasuke hanya membantunya, dan jantungnya masih baik-baik saja saat itu. tapi saat ia terjatuh karena terpeleset oleh kain pel basah yang ia taruh di lantai sehingga membuat kakinya terkilir, rasanya benar-benar sakit dan ia tak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi. Saat itulah Uchiha Sasuke kembali menolongnya, ia membawa Sakura ke UKS dan mengantarnya pulang dengan cara mengendong Sakura dibelakang punggungnya yang kecil._

 _Saat itulah jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat saat ia bersama pria itu. kebaikan Sasuke padanya membuat Sakura tak bisa membuat dirinya melihat Uchiha Sasuke seperti dulu. Tak berdebar seperti dulu._

 _Ia tak pernah merasakannya pada siapapun bahkan pada Naruto dan juga Gaara. Meskipun mereka telah lama bersahabat, entah mengapa hanya pada Sasuke jantungnya benar-benar berdebar. Hanya Sasuke seorang. Padahal ia belum lama mengenalnya. Hanya bantuan kecil dari si Uchiha kecil itu dapat membuat dirinya ternyum begitu saja saat ia memikirkan pria itu. Membuat seluruh dunia-nya mulai berubah._

'kau menyukai seseorang' _itulah jawaban temannya saat ia bertanya tetang jantungnya yang aneh._

 _Apa benar? Ia menyukai Sasuke? Ia bahkan bingung apa maksud dari perkataan temannya, ia selalu menyukai semua orang, tapi ia tak pernah seperti ini. entah mengapa semakin lama ia ingin dekat dengan Sasuke. ia juga mulai memanjangkan rambutnya saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyukai gadis berambut panjang. Ia ingin Sasuke melihatnya._

 _Mungkinkah ini yang selalu ia dengar di televisi? Cinta pertama?_

 _._

" _Sakura-_ chan _? Kenapa kau melamun?" ujar Naruto heran sambil terus melahap kue_ dango _yang dibawa Sakura._

"eh _? Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura singkat. Sakura melirik kedua sahabatnya itu, ia bertanya-tanya, apa ia katakan saja pada mereka berdua tentang perasaan anehnya pada Sasuke? ia berusaha menimbang-nimbang "_ A-ano.."

"hm _?" gumam Naruto dan Gaara secara bersamaan._

 _Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya perlahan "i-itu.. apa.. kalian.. pernah menyukai seseorang?"_

 _Naruto dan Gaara secara bersamaan menoleh satu sama lain lalu kembali menatap Sakura heran. "ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" Gaara mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar._

 _Sakura menghela napas sejenak "Akhir-akhir ini, aku mulai merasa aneh.." Sakura menelan ludahnya "sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang..." wajahnya mulai merona_

 _Gaara menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Iris Naruto melirik Gaara sejenak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Naruto tahu, dari dulu memang Gaara menyukai jika ia berkata ia tak pernah menyukai Sahabat merah mudanya itu._

 _di dunia ini tak ada persahabatan yang tak pernah dihinggapi perasaan suka, dan jujur saja, Ia juga pernah menyukai gadis manis itu, tapi saat ia tahu Gaara juga menyukai Sakura. Perlahan ia mundur dan mulai mendukung kedua Sahabatnya._

 _Naruto menunduk dan menarik napas panjang "He-hey.. bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke-""diam Naruto, aku ingin mendengar apa yang Sakura ingin katakan" Gaaar dengan cepat memotong kata-katanya. Naruto yakin Gaara tahu bahwa ia mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka._

" _Gaara.. Naruto... ada sesuatu yang aneh saat aku menatapnya.. aku tiba-tiba saja merasa malu saat aku menatapnya. Dan wajahku juga tiba-tiba saja terasa panas dan memerah. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat aku memikirkannya..."_

 _Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia memang tak terlalu mengerti tentang wanita, tapi ia mengerti. Sakura benar-benar sedang menyukai seseorang dengan cara yang berbeda. Dapat dilihat dari pandangan matanya yang begitu berkilau saat mengatakan tentang anak laki-laki yang disukainya. Pandangan yang bahkan belum ia lihat sekalipun Meski ia dan Gaara selalu bersama-sama dengan Sakura. Rasanya ia merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Tapi tak masalah, kakeknya Jiraya selalu berkata bahwa Pria akan semakin kuat saat ia ditolak. atau dalam kasusnya patah hati?_

" _siapa? Siapa yang kau sukai?" perkataan Gaara terdengar begitu dingin dan datar. Naruto bisa melihat kepalan tangan Gaara semakin menguat menahan kesal._

" _aku hanya akan mengatakannya pada kalian" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kedua Sahabatya itu "Sasuke-_ kun _, Aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke-_ kun _" Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik sambil tersenyum manis dan sedikit malu-malu._

 _Melihat Sakura seperti ini membuat Gaara seperti tersambar petir yang tembus pandang secara tiba-tiba. Tak masalah jika itu Sakura menyukainya. Tapi kini, Sakura menyukai orang lain. Dan itu bukan dirinya ataupun Naruto. tapi pria Bernama Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara merasakan patah hati dan merasa benar-benar marah. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin meledak. Dengan cepat Gaara menendang semua makanan dengan kuat sehingga membuat Sakura dan Naruto terkejut._

" _Ga-Gaara? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil meraih lengan pria berambut merah itu._

 _Tapi Gaara menangkis tangan Sakura yang menyentuh lengannya denga kuat "Lepaskan! Mulai hari ini... Jangan dekati aku lagi, Sakura. Kau bukan Teman atau siapapun bagiku!" Ujar Gaara kasar dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang terkejut dan Naruto yang memantung di belakang Sakura._

" _Gaara!"_

 _Disitulah akhir dari persahabatan mereka, dibawah pohon Sakura semuanya berakhir. Persahabat mereka telah gugur layaknya kelopak Sakura yang berterbangan tertiup angin diiringi air mata Sakura yang begitu saja keluar dengan derasnya tanpa suara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bohong jika ia bisa melupakan kenangan itu dalam sekejap mata. Kini ia akan memasuki SMA dan ia masih tak bisa melupakan hari itu. hari dimana semuanya berakhir. Dimana ia memutuskan ikatan antara Sakura, Naruto dan dirinya._

 _Meskipun ia berpapasan dengan Sakura, ia akan dengan mulus melewati Sakura tanpa menyapa gadis itu. seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ia bisa mengerti mengapa Sakura selalu memasang wajah sedih saat melihatnya. Tapi disisi lain ia tak bisa melihat Sakura gadis yang dicintainya menjadi milik orang lain._

 _Ia masih sering berbicara dengan Naruto, meski tak seakrab dulu. Tapi itu masih lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. ia seperti berubah menjadi seseorang yang lain dalam sekejap mata. Enjadi orang yang dingin dan tak suka di deketi oleh siapapun._

 _Meski begitu, ia dam-diam mengawasi Sakura dari kejauhan. Ia sempat mendengar bahwa pria bernama Sasuke itu menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Saat itulah Gaara merasa hidupnya tak berarti sama sekali. ia ingin melupakan Sakura, tapi semakin ia mencoba, semakin sulit ia melupakan gadis itu. tapi ia lelah, ia tak mau terus seperti ini. apa ia harus merelakan Sakura dan mencoba melupakan gadis itu?_

 _._

 _._

" _aku akan melupakannya." Ujar Gaara datar._

 _Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara dan tersenyum lembut "Benarkah?" Jujur saja, Naruto sudah lama melupakan Sakura. Seseorang pernah berkata padanya, ia tampan dan ia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan._ Well _, itu memang benar._

 _Gaara mengangguk mengiya-kan pertanyaan Naruto "Aku akan memulai hidup yang baru saat aku berada di SMA nanti"_

 _Naruto tak bisa menahan senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya "Kau benar.. Gaara"_

" _haruskah kau memasang wajah senang seperti itu?" Gaara menyipitkan matanya_

" _ayo katakan pada Sakura-_ chan _, dia pasti benar-benar senang"_

 _Satu langkah menuju masa depan yang lebih baik adalah menerima segala hal yang ada di sekitarmu, itulah yang kini Gaara yakini. Ia akan meminta maaf pada gadis yang dicintainya atas perbuatannya dan mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tak bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk mencintaimu. Benar-benar pemikiran yang dewasa, bukan?_

 _Naruto membantunya mencari Sakura dan memulai kembali persahabatan mereka, persahabatan yang dulu ia hancurkan masih belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya._

 _Tapi sebelum sempat perbaiki, irisnya menangkap Sakura yang tak menyadari Kaca besar jatuh dari arah atas yang sebentar lagi akan menimpa tubuh gadis itu._

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari dan medorong gadis itu agar ia tak terluka. Sakura memang tak terluka, justru ialah yang tertimpa kaca besar itu saat jatuh ke tanah._

" _GAARA!" ia bisa mendengar Naruto dan Sakura memanggil namanya. Pecahan kaca bekilauan kersorot oleh matahari. Ia bisa merasakan serpisan kaca juga menancab di tubuhnya. Darah yang merah mengalir dari tubuhnya_

 _Apa yang ia dengar oleh telinganya adalah kaca itu terjatuh oleh para pekerja yang sedang merenofasi gedung tari di lantai 3. Pantas saja ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan._

 _Sontak setelah kejadian itu semua orang berkumpul dan langsung mencoba menolong Gaara yang sudah hampir kehabisan darah. Gaara bisa menyadari sekarang ia ada di dalam mobil ambulans bersama dengan Naruto dan Sakura._

 _Sakura yang menagis dan Naruto yang benar-benar terlihat panik. "Gaara! Tenag saja.. sebentar lagi kita akan samapi dirumah sakit" Ujar Naruto_

 _Sakura yang lagi-lagi menghapus air matanya dan menyentuh tangannya "Bertahanlah Gaara!"_

 _Gaara terseyum dan terkekeh pelan "Pada akhirnya... kita bisa bersama.." ujarnya susah payah. "Naruto... aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, jika aku tak ada disini. Pastikan kau bersama Sakura... pastikan dia menjadi kekasihmu"_

 _Naruto tercekat mendengarnya "Apa yang kau katakan bodoh?! Apa maksudmu tak ada disini,hah? Kau akan pindah? Jangan membuat orang ketakutan disaat seperti ini, dasar payah!" Naruto sedikit menaikan volume suaranya_

" _Hiks...Gaara..Kumohon bertahanlah! kita... baru akan memulainya, bukan?" lirih Sakura_

"Naruto. _Aku berkata 'jika' dasar bodoh! Aku ingin kau membuat Sakura Bahagia. Aku tak... bisa bersamanya.. oleh karena itu... kau.." Gaara menghela napas panjang "kumohon berjanjilah padaku, Naruto... berjanjilah jika kau memang Sahabatku."_

 _._

 _Gaara tak mampu bertahan lebih lama. Darahnya hampir habis saat ia menuju rumah tertinggal darinya hanyalah kenangan dan sebuah permintaan, permintaan untuk sahabatnya yang harus mereka penuhi. Dipenghujung musim gugur inilah, cerita ketiganya yang seharusnya kembali dimulai dengan tawa dan juga kebahagiaan, harus kembali terhenti titengah gugurannya daun musim gugur._

 _._

Hinata termenung sendiri, Sepertinya tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa sendirian sekarang, orang-orang terus bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya bisa ada dihubungan Naruto dan Sakura.

Iris Lavendernya menerawang ke langit yang biru. Kini ia merasa bersalah, seharusnya dari awal ia tak seharusnya hadir di kehidupan mereka. Hinata mulai berandai, apa setelah ini Naruto akan kembali bersama Sakura? Apa Naruto akan meninggalkannya? apa ia tak bisa lagi menjadi _Bento_ pria itu?

Hinata teringat bahwa ia belum pernah membuatkan Bento yang sesungguhnya untuk Naruto. tapi mungkin setelah ini semuanya akan berakhir, ia tak harus bersama dengan Naruto lagi. Semuanya akan berakhir...

"eh? Apa ini? Hujan?" Hinata mengusap pipinya perlahan, air matanya keluar begitu saja. entah mengapa hanya berandai seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya begitu sedih. Apa ini berarti ia tak ingin kehilangan Naruto? apa Naruto akan kembali padanya? Bisakah ia berharap?

Hinata tak dapat menahan tangisannya. Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lutut dan mulai menangis.

"Hinata?"

Hinata langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Ia sedikit mengusap air mata yang ada disekitar matanya dengan cepat. ia melebarkan iris lavendernya saat ia menangkap sosok yang ada di depannya "Sakura- _san_..."

Gadis bernama Sakura itu melangkah mendekati Hinata "Kau... Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata- _san_?"

Napas Hinata masih tercekat, ia dapat melihat mata gadis bersurai merah muda ini sembab. Itu berarti ia habis menangis? Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan petanyaan Sakura dan langsung menunduk.

Sakura menyibak rambutnya yang tertiup oleh angin dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Hinata

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka, Hinata begitu canggung didekat gadis bernama Sakura ini. bagaimanapun ia adalah orang ketiga diantara hubungannya dan Naruto. apa ini bagian dari rencana Sakura? Mendekatinya dan langsung mencekiknya hingga mati? Hinata dengan cepat menepis imajinasinya yang berlebihan itu. sebelum segalanya terlambat ia harus melakukan sesuatu "A-ano.."

Sakura menoleh memiringkan kepalanya "hm?"

"aku benar-benar minta maaf" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk sopan

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersenyum kecil "Untuk apa?"

Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya dan kembali menunduk "I-itu... aku dan Naruto-""aku sudah tahu." ucapannya dipotong begitu saja oleh Sakura

"kau tak perlu minta maaf.." Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya.

Hinata mengerejap, senyuman? Ia mencubit pelan pipinya memastikan apa yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi. Benar, ini bukan mimpi. Gadis bernama Sakura ini baru saja tersenyum padanya? Pada gadis yang merebut kekasihnya?

"aku dan Naruto... tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

 _._

 _._

" _Sakura-_ chan _... Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Naruto masih enggan bertatapan muka dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi ada di depannya._

 _kelakuan bodohnya mencium seorang gadis di depan umum dan hal itu dilakukannya tanpa meyadari bahwa kekasihnya melihat apa yang ia lakuka benar-benar membuat seluruh sekolah merasa heran, dan yang hanya ia dapat lakukan hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang dongkol._

 _Selang beberapa lama, Naruto menarik tangannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang termasuk gadis yang sebelumnya ia cium._

 _Dan disinilah mereka, didalam ruang musik dikelilingi alat-alat yang bisa menghasilkan_ melody _dan_ harmony _itu._

 _Sakura masih menatap Naruto datar, tak berkata apapun dan tak ada tanda-tanda untuk mengatakan sesuatu._

 _Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap gadis itu "Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tak bisa.."_

" _Kau melanggar janjimu pada Gaara" Ujar Sakura datar_

 _Naruto mendngus pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi . ia mulai merasa kesal "Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Kau tahu kita sama-sama tak menginginkan ini. kau merelakan semua kebahagiaanmu hanya untuk Gaara?!" Naruto tak bisa membendung lagi amarahnya "Sejak Gaara meninggal, aku harus menjadi kekasihmu dan kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan si Uchiha itu. Padahal kau mencintainya bukan?! Kau bahkan memotong rambut panjangmu."_

" _Katakan saja kau memang dari awal tak berniat untuk mengabulkan keinginan sahabatmu, Naruto!" Lawan Sakura_

 _Naruto benar-benar muak sekarang, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin melemparkan meja yang besar keluar jendela sekarang juga "Dengar! Aku tak akan berbohong dan berpura-pura lagi sekarang. Aku tak mencintaimu, kau juga sama! Untuk apa kita menjalin hubungan jika kita tak saling mencintai!"_

" _Lalu Gadis itu... Jadi Kau mencintainya?"_

 _Napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat saat Sakura mengatakannya. Apa sangat jelas terlihat diwajahnya ya? "Hinata... Aku memang mencintainya, dan Aku tak ingin dia semakin terluka"_

 _Sakura mendongak dan menatap iris biru itu lekat-lekat "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? bagaimana dengan janjimu pada Gaara?! Mungkin hatiku tak terluka, tapi Kau akan melukai hati Gaara!" Sakura menaikan nada suaranya "kau tak perlu pedulikan kebahagiannku! Bagaimana aku dan Sasuke-kun atau semua yang membuatku bahagia. Pikirkanlah tentang kebahagiaan Gaara! Aku yang membuatnya seperti itu! aku yang menyebabkan dia meninggal"_

" _APA INI YANG KAU SEBUT BAHAGIA?" suara tegas Naruto membuat air dipelupuk mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan terjatuh. Naruto tampak terengah menahan emosi "Gaara ingin aku membahagiakanmu! Tapi kau tak bahagia sama sekali, bahkan jika kau bersamaku... Gaara menyelamatkanmu, dia rela melakukannya untuku dan itu bukan salahmu..._ _"_

" _Ta-tapi..."_

 _Naruto mengelus pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu "Terkadang membuat seseorang mengucapkan janji, sama dengan memberi mereka beban yang tak mungkin mereka penuhi._ _" Naruto mulai mengatur_ _nafasnya "dengar..._ _Kita tak bisa memastikan sebuah janji akan terwujud, kita hanya mampu berusaha mewujudkanya... aku sudah berusaha... dan kau juga" ia tersenyum lembut dan sedikit menjauh "Kau tak perlu berusaha membuat orang lain bahagia, justru seharusnya kebahagiaanmulah yang membuat orang disekitarmu bahagia. Aku yakin.. Gaara juga berpikir seperti itu. lagi pula..."_

 _Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dantersenyum lebar hingga memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih "Sakura-_ chan _juga mencintai Sasuke, Bukan?"_

 _Sakura menahan tangisannya dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan mata sendu "apa tak apa-apa jika berakhir seperti ini? apa Gaara... tak akan merasa kecewa?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum "Mari kita akhiri hubungan ini.."_

 _._

.

"aku yakin Naruto pasti sangat mencintaimu" ujar Sakura pelan

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura, ia jadi bingung pada apa yang harus ia lakukan. Entah harus bahagia atau turut bersedih. Bagaimanapun gadis yang ada disampingnya menyudahi hubungan dengan kekasihnya karena dirinya.

Mata amethysnya kembali berkaca-kaca "Maafkan aku"

Sakura menatap Hinata heran "hee? Kenapa kau meminta maaf lagi?"

Hinata mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya "Tak seharusnya kau berada diantara hubungan kalian, tapi, tapi... Sakura- _san_.. k-kau..." Hinata tak kuasa menahan tangisannya lebih lama. Ia kembali menangis.

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu polos, ia memutuskan untuk mengelus pelan kepala Hinata lembut "sudahlah... kau tak perlu menangis.."

"HINATAA!" Pintu dengan cepat terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat dikenali keduanya dengan sangat baik terlihat panik.

"Na-Naruto-kun?

Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar menuju Gadis itu dan lansung merebut Hinata ke pelukannya "Kau membuatku Khawatir! Kemana saja kau? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau baru saja menangis? Hey.. kenapa kau menangis?!" Pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari mulut pria itu tanpa jeda menandakan dirinya benar-benar Khawatir pada Gadis bersurai panjang itu.

Tatapan Naruto langsung beralih pada Seseorang yang diam mematung melihat tingkahnya, ia langsung menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Sakura.

"Hey! Sedang apa kau bersama dengan kekasihku, hah? Oh...Jadi ini caramu melampiaskan sakit hatimu karena aku memutuskan hubungan kita, Sakura- _chan_?" Ujar Naruto cepat dengan nada mengejek

Perepatan muncul di kening Sakura dan siap-siap melayangkan tinjunya pada pria beriris pirang itu. "Dasar Bodoh!"

 _DUAKK!_

" _IITTTAAAIII_ "

Sebuah pukulan mematikan sukses dilayangkan gadis musim semi itu pada Naruto. Sakura menoleh kearah Hinata dan tersenyum "Kalau begitu.. sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu" Sakura langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua insan itu.

Naruto yang masih mengusap kepalanya dan merintih kesakitan memasang muka masam "Cih! Aku lupa kalau Sakura- _chan_ baru saja dilatih oleh Tsunade- _baachan_ "

Hinata langsung mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh kepala pria itu "K-kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya "Well, Sakura- _chan_ memang kuat, tenaganya tak seperti wanita. Tapi aku baik-baik saja... yang terpenting.." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya

Mereasa bingung, Hinata memiringkan wajahnya " _hee_?"

Seringai nakal muncul di wajah tampan itu "... Sekarang aku bersamamu, Hinata" tangan kekar itu langsung membungkus tubuh mungil Hinata. Awalnya memang ia terkejut, tapi selang beberapa detik ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

"jadi katakan padaku, kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto melepas pelukan itu dengan cepat dan langsung mempertemukan wajah keduanya.

" _eh_?... i-itu." Hinata menundukan wajahnya dan mencoba mencari alasan

Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dada "kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, kau tahu?" ia menaikan sebelah alisnya

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu memainkan jarinya kikuk "a-aku berpikir.. kau akan meninggalkanku.. d-dan kembali dengan Sakura- _san_ "

Naruto mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali "Apa?! Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu, Hinata?" Naruto menarik pundak Hinata agar mempertemukan kedua iris mereka "Setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam, kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

Hinata menunduk pelan "a-aku minta maaf"

"tidak bisa! Ini benar-benar tak termaafkan. Bisa-bisanya kau menuduh kekasihmu yang tampan ini akan memilih wanita lain" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berpura-pura tersinggung.

"a-ayolah, Naruto-kun. Aku minta maaf"

Naruto melirik Hinata dan menyeringai nakal "Aku akan memaafkanmu asalkan... aku diijinkan menginap dirumahmu malam ini"

" _Ehh_? T-tapi aku hanya memiliki satu kamar" ujar Hinata

Naruto menyentuh ujung rambut Hinata dan menciumnya "lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah semalam kita juga berbagi kamar?" Seringai nakal itu kembali muncul

Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya kini kembali merona "ta-tapi.."

"Kalau begitu kuanggap jawabannya 'Iya'." Naruto mengambil keputusan sepihak lagi. Dan Hinata juga tak dapat melakukan apapun. Lagipula, ia juga tak keberatan. "ngomong-omong..." Naruto merongoh kantung celananya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. "ini untukmu..." Naruto menunjukan sebuah kalung berwarna perak berbandul hati yang benar-benar manis di mata Hinata

"untuku?" Ujar Hinata tak percaya.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah dan mencium singkat pipi Hinata "Aku membelinya untukmu." Tangan Naruto menyibak rambut Hinata "mau kupakaikan?"

Anggukan setuju Hinata membuat senyuman di wajah Naruto semakin melebar. Naruto memasangkan kalung itu dileher gadisnya yang jenjang. Saat kalung itu tergantung sempurna dileher Hinata, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut "cocok sekali, kau sangat cantik"

Wajah Hinata semakin merona saat Naruto mengatakannya "Te-terima kasih" Hinata menyentuh kalung pemberian Naruto dengan lembut "Aku senang sekali... aku berjanji akan menjaganya"

Perlahan, Naruto mengeleminasi jarak keduanya. Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan memutuskan untuk menutup matanya perlahan. Membiarkan Naruto melakukanyang ia mau.

Deru Napas satu sama lain dapat ia rasakan semakin dekat. Dan saat itu juga kedua bibir itu bertemu. Bibir yang baru saja bertemu langsung saling mencium satu-sama lain. Tak lupa juga saling menghisap dan semakin memperdapan ciuman mereka.

Naruto yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangan kirinya mendorong kepala Hinata agar semakin memperdalam ciuman itu.

"emph-" lenguhan keluar dari mulut Hinata saat Naruto memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut gadis itu. namun, karena kebutuhan oksigen yang harus dipenuhi. Mereka melepaskan pautan mereka untuk beberpa saat. Mulut keduanya dihubungkan melalu saliva yang berasal dari mulut keduanya.

"kau semakin baik saat berciuman, Kau tahu?" ujar Naruto jahil.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto "tapi aku masih belum sehebat kau"

Seringai nakal milik pemuda itu kembali muncul "kalau begitu kau harus selalu berciuman denganku" Naruto semakin mengeleminasi jarak antara wajah keduanya

"aku tak keberatan" selang beberapa detik kemudian, bibir keduanya kembali berpautan. Saling menikmati ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan kali ini. Hinata tak sepasif dulu. Kini ia lebih berani untuk membalas ciuman Naruto dan membantu Naruto memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saat bibir mereka terpisah maka salah satu dari mereka pasti kembali menyatukannya. Lidah keduanya saling bergulat satu sama lain. Saliva menetes dari ujung mulut keduanya.

Naruto melepaskan pautan mereka dan tersenyum nakal "Well, kita simpan yang selanjutnya untuk nanti"

Merasa bingung, Hinata memiringkan wajahnya "kenapa?"

"Kau mau kita melakukannya disini? Maksudku, diatap sekolah? Kalau kau memaksa aku tak keberatan sama seka-""sebaiknya kita jangan melakukannya disini" potong Hinata cepat.

Naruto mengangkat kedua pundaknya bersamaan dan berdiri dari posisinya. Tak lupa mengulurkan tangan pada kekasihnya itu "Ayo, sayang. Aku tahu kau tak ingin menghabiskan waktumu disini"

Hinata tersenyum manis dan dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan pria itu. setelah ini, ia akan selalu berada disamping Naruto. bisakah ia berharap?

.

.

 _-to be continue-_

 _._

.

* * *

 **Hallo~~~** XD Yupi hadir nih~~ sebelumnya maaf nih Chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan.. Yupi ingin berfokus pada kisah antara Naruto dan Sakura dimasa lalu dan awal mula semuanya berawal... XD maaf nih kalau kurang memuaskan.. ehehehe.. sepertinya Chapter selanjutnya adalah Chapter terakhir fic ini 'v' XD wkwkwk...

konfliknyakan udah beres nih, dari awal juga Yupi bilang kalau Yupi akan membuat cerita NaruHina yang konfliknya ga terlalu berat XD Yosh! kali ini, Yupi akan membahas Chapter sebelumnya.

ada yang memberi tahu Yupi bahwa ada kesamaan kalimat pada suatu adegan dengan salah satu fanfic lain... untuk hal ini Yupi benar-benar tidak tahu, Yupi baru membuat adegan seperti itu dan itu adlah pertama kalinya. bila ada kesamaan adegan atau dialog mungkin hanyalah ketidak sengajaan Yupi yang masih miskin akan kata-kata. XD harap dimaklumi...

untuk saran, komennya Yupi benar-benar berterima kasih.. 'v' Yupi masih belajar jadi saran dan Komen sangat Yupi butuhkan... terima kasih sekali lagi.

erima kasih bagi yang membaca, me-review,mem-follow dan mem-favourite fic ini.. 'v' support minna sekalian adalah semangat Yupi melanjutkan Fic initolong dukung Yupi ya! XD mohon bersabar pada Yupi yang molor terus updatenya. ehehehe...

akhir kata,

 **mind to review?**


End file.
